Hearts Torn In Two
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Sequel to Two Hearts One Soul; Hisoka and Hijiri, Naruto and Sasuke's twin sons, are Shinobi now. With Kohana, Sakura's daughter, as their teammate, they're the perfect team. Until a dark force threatens to sever the ties the three carry together. Will t
1. Flash Forward!

Okay all, I promised you all a sequel to Two Hearts One Soul, and here it is. The first chapter of Hearts Torn in Two. I hope you all enjoy it and that it lives up to Two Hearts One Soul.

Also I'm just going to be very random. With this fic I'm going to put the line of a song at the beginning of each chapter. If you know what the song is put it in a review (or message) and I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person to get it right. So here's the line.

"_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile, I still remember, The way you said goodbye, No matter how hard I try, I can't forget her."_

So tell me what song you think this line comes from.

SUMMERY: Sequel to Two Hearts One Soul; Hisoka and Hijiri, Naruto and Sasuke's twin sons, are Shinobi now. With Kohana, Sakura's daughter, as their teammate, they're the perfect team. Until a dark force threatens to sever the ties the three carry together. Will the ties be severed? Will they all survive the experience? And what is the force trying to tear them apart?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn in Two.

Chapter One – Flash Forward.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two teens faced each other at the Valley of the End. They both knew what the place was supposed to represent to their parents. They both knew the battles that had taken place there before they had even been thought of. The statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the founders of Konoha, still stood on either side of the waterfall. The Valley of the End was still a beautiful place, despite its blood bathed history. The teens that stood facing each other were Hisoka and Hijiri Uchiha, their black eyes bored into each other. They were ready for an intense battle.

"Hiso-Chan! Why are you doing this? What happened to you? Come home!" Hijiri begged.

"I'm not Hiso-Chan anymore Hijiri. I'm just Hisoka. Konoha isn't my home anymore. I'll never have a home again brother." Hisoka replied. His voice was filled with coldness. Hijiri glared as he felt the hurt well up inside of him.

"You can't do this Hisoka. You knocked out Mikoto when you left. You think others aren't going to come looking for you? You think I'm the only one that cares enough to search?" Hijiri questioned. His voice pleaded with his twin.

"You're the only one who ever knew me well enough to know where I'd go Hi-Chan!" Hisoka said sadly. Then almost as if he caught himself doing something wrong, his soft expression changed to a look of ice.

"You can't save me Hijiri. You think that you can, but you can't. You think if I see father and dad again, or any of the others, that I'm going to change my mind. I've made my choice Hijiri. I made it that day. I made it when I last saw Kimi. You'll have to live with it." Hisoka added coldly.

Hijiri looked at Hisoka and his black eyes, identical to his twins, glistened with sadness and unshed tears.

"Whatever I have to do I'll save you Hisoka. It doesn't matter if I have to break every bone in your body, even if I feel all the pain you're suffering, I'll bring you home." Hijiri stated fiercely.

"You'll bring me back for an execution Hisoka. You know that. Don't assume that our Dad's influence will change a thing. I'm a murderer. A traitor to Konoha. I'll be executed like so many others." Hijiri stated coldly.

"It doesn't have to be that way Hisoka. You need to repent for what you've done. You can be forgiven." Hijiri pleaded.

"Okay Hijiri, I'll make you a deal shall I? You beat me today and take me back to Konoha and I'll let you save me. This is your only chance Hijiri. Your only chance to save me. You lose and that's it." Hisoka stated firmly.

"I'll save you." Hijiri whispered. It seemed to carry over to his twin. Hisoka's glare dropped.

"You won't Hijiri. You can't save me. You'll lose." Hisoka uttered. The twins charged at each other. Blonde against black, brother against brother, Sharingan against Sharingan. Hijiri using Rasengan, Hisoka using Chidori, the pair clashed mid-air. Both landed away from each other, standing on the water, staring each other down. Hisoka pulled out a katana. Hijiri pulled out his own. The two once again charged at each other. The flash of metal spun in the air, as the two circled each other like cats, darting forward every so often to try and land a hit. Neither one managed it. They were evenly matched. They parried and swung at each other in rapid succession, each blow made a clanging sound, each sound so quick that it made a symphony of weaponry.

The two broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"What will happen if you beat me, huh Hiso-Chan? What'll you do then?" Hijiri asked.

"Maybe I'll sever the bond between us Hi-Chan. Finish you off like I have to others I cared about. Maybe I won't let you leave this valley alive." Hisoka said seriously.

"You won't kill me Hiso-Chan." Hijiri replied calmly.

"How could you possibly know brother?" Hisoka asked.

"Because who knows you better than I do? Remember what father and dad told us? When two warriors are great, they don't have to speak to know what the other is thinking. With us it's deeper than that Hiso-Chan. We're twins. We came into this world together. We've spent every waking moment from conception together. We've never been separated by anything. I know that you would never kill me. We're like two halves of the same heart." Hijiri stated. Hisoka smiled sadly then.

"Maybe that's true Hijiri. Maybe that's why I'm giving you the chance, the only chance, to bring me home. No one will ever know me like you. No one will ever have as much chance as you do of saving me. You're the only one that ever could. We are two halves of the same heart. The trouble is that two people shouldn't share a heart Hijiri. Two people shouldn't be as bonded as we two brothers are. Sooner or later it has to end." Hisoka replied softly.

"If we die, we'll die together Hiso-Chan." Hijiri replied.

"People don't die together Hi-Chan. You always die alone. You're still so naïve. I guess that's the difference between us. One day we will be separated. That's the fate of all human beings." Hisoka stated.

"We came into the world together Hisoka. We'll leave it the same way." Hijiri stated definitely.

"We'll see Hijiri." Hisoka stated. That was when the two once again lunged at each other. Both ready for the fight of their lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What did you all think? Yes I'm totally evil. This is a future glimpse of what will happen later. I'm doing a Shippuuden on you all. You won't get to know what's happening with this fight for a while. LOL! Anywho please R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. Our New Team Seven

Okay all, here's the second chapter. A big thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your faves and alerts lists. It's very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, Johmig, who reviewed Two Hearts One Soul. Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate it. Obviously this is the sequel if you found it and I hope you're enjoying it so far.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, I know you also reviewed Two Hearts One Soul, I'm glad you enjoyed the info of the last chapter. I'm also glad that you're enjoying this sequel so far. I'm glad you think I rock, but there is someone that does not agree with you. In fact I got the most useless flame from some gutless anonymous reviewer called Nanner-monkey saying how I'm an awful writer for depicting Sakura's father as a narrow-minded bigot and crap. I hate flamers who remain anonymous, it means I can't reply to them it's extremely frustrating. LOL! Sorry for the rant. But I hope you continue to enjoy the sequel.

Here's the next song line.

"Is it a kind of dream? Floating down on the tide? Following the river of death downstream? Or is it a dream?"

The last song was "Beautiful Girl" by Broken Iris. But no one could guess it. Anywho I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn in Two.

Chapter Two – Our New Team Seven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka were sat in their usual seats. All three were waiting for one thing. To know which team they'd been placed on. Iruka walked into the classroom and the three terrors grinned and waited patiently. Iruka cleared his throat and started talking.

"I know you're all waiting to know what teams you're going to be on. It wasn't easy trying to figure out who balances out which student. Once I read your names from the list, I want you to move and sit with your teammates." Iruka stated. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka were all sat waiting. They had asked to be held back an extra year so that they would be the same age as ever other Genin. Zephyr was sat in front of them. His name was called out in team three, and he gave his three friends a thumbs up, and a large grin. They waited until Iruka got to team seven.

"Team seven will be Kohana Rock, Hijiri Uchiha and Hisoka Uchiha." Iruka stated. Zephyr gave the three another grin. They grinned back. They listened as four more teams were called out. Then they were just waiting for their senseis.

"So we're a team." Kohana stated.

"Of course. How could we not be?" Hisoka asked. Hijiri grinned maniacally.

"You know Dad and Father promised that when we graduated they'd teach us Rasengan and Chidori." Hijiri said excitedly.

"I wonder who our Sensei is going to be." Kohana said softly. The twins shrugged.

"I wonder if it'll be Kakashi-Sensei." Hisoka quipped. The three burst into laughter.

"Nah Kakashi-Sensei swore he was never taking on another team after our dads and Kohana's mom." Hijiri replied. Kohana giggled at the idea of her mother as a young Genin. She wore a green tank top and red shorts, along with plain black sandals, and her shoulder-length dark hair was tied into a high ponytail. Hijiri wore the same outfit his father had always worn as a Genin. Hisoka was wearing a copy of his brother's outfit, only his shirt was orange and his shorts were black. The twins wore matching medallions of the Uchiha clan symbol around their necks. They weren't waiting very long for their Sensei. It was who their Sensei was that shocked them.

"Team Seven?" Anko asked as she walked into the classroom. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka nodded mutely.

"Come on you maggots! Move it!" Anko yelled at them. The terrible trio jumped from their seats and ran after Anko without saying a word.

The trio followed her out on to the roof. She gave them all pointed looks.

"Okay, names, hobbies, dreams for the future?" Anko barked out.

"But you know our names Anko-Sensei." Kohana stated. Anko gave a pointed look and the trio all took giant gulps at the same time.

"I'm Kohana Rock. My hobby is training with Tsunade-Sama to learn medicine. My dreams for the future are to become a great medic-nin like my mother and Tsunade-Sama and to beat Hijiri and Hisoka at chess." Kohana stated seriously. Anko turned her gaze to Hisoka. The blond grinned wickedly.

"I'm Hisoka Uchiha. My hobby is to torture my Uncle Itachi on a daily basis and learning about interrogation from Ibiki-San. My dreams for the future are to become the head of the interrogation squad when Ibiki-San steps down one day, and to make my family proud of me." Hisoka stated seriously. Anko then looked at Hijiri.

"I'm Hijiri Uchiha. I also enjoy torturing my Uncle Itachi. I also like spending time with my Dad and Tsunade Baa-Chan when she's training him for the job of Hokage. My dream is more of an ambition because I will make it a reality. I will become Hokage someday. Hopefully after my Dad has been Hokage for a while." Hijiri stated.

Anko blew upwards and her fringe ruffled about.

"Okay you maggots know my name. Anko Mitarashi Hatake. My hobbies are eating Dango and torturing my students and my dream for the future is to see my children grow up to be great Shinobi." Anko stated. Then she looked at her watch and frowned.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at training ground seven at exactly five past six. Don't bother eating anything or you'll throw up." Anko stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The trio looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Now all we need to know is if Anko-Sensei is serious or not." Hijiri stated.

"I think she's bluffing." Hisoka replied.

"She's not Kakashi-San. This isn't the bell test. I think she's serious. This _is_ Anko-Sensei we're talking about after all." Kohana quipped.

"How much damage could she possibly do to us?" Hisoka asked.

"Did you _see_ the evil glare on her face? I think if she wanted to she could probably kill us and not get caught." Hijiri replied.

"That's probably the reason that Tsunade-Sama made her our Sensei in the first place." Kohana said. The trio all slumped their shoulders as they headed off home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana walked into the sweetshop and dragged herself to the back to find her family in chaos. That wasn't unusual however. Her mother was working at the hospital, so generally the family was in chaos without Sakura to ground them and give them something to do. Riku was playing with Kenji, Naoko, Ren and Ran were all in the shop with Grandma Hanasuki, Kasumi was studying and Honoka slept on her lap. Tsubaki was playing with Ayaka. Hanako was sat on another chair, watching over the children as she marked work. She had just recently taken a post at the Ninja Academy. Kaede was not there at the moment. Kohana sighed as she slipped off her shoes and left them with every other pair of shoes in the house. She walked up stairs and into her bedroom. Over the years she found that she was sharing with Kasumi, but she didn't mind that so much. After all, everyone had to share a room, except for their grandmother. That and Kasumi was generally quiet and studied more then she talked. Kohana was grateful for this. After all, Hanako and Kaede shared a room at the moment, and they fought all the time. Mainly because Kaede was like a female version of Kohana's father. That drove everyone crazy sometimes. Kenji and Riku shared, Tsubaki and Ayaka shared, Naoko Ren and Ran shared, and Honoka had the tiny room next to their parent's room. It had been where all the babies had slept. Kohana almost hoped that Kaede and Hanako would move out soon. Then she could steal the room for herself as the oldest child. Of course she had no idea if that was going to happen or not. This was when she started making estimations on the pros and cons of having a large family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka walked down the paths of the Uchiha distract like well travelled friends. They knew the district inside and out. Neither of them had ever had any problems finding their way around. That was when they saw the trio in front of them. One had long dark hair that swayed in the wind as she stopped to pick up a flower. The other had long red hair, that was braided and the braid swished as she walked. The last had spiky blond hair and jumped all over the place. Hisoka and Hijiri grinned to themselves.

"Mikoto! Kushina! Minato!" Hisoka called out to the trio. The three turned around and grinned happily as they ran over to the twins.

"Hi-Chan! Hiso-Chan! What team are you on? Who's your Sensei?" Mikoto exclaimed. "Yeah Hijiri Aniki, Hisoka Aniki, who's your Sensei? Dad was really worried that they wouldn't be able to teach you properly." Minato asked cheerfully. His blond hair spiked all over the place like Hisoka's hair. He was like a mini-clone of Naruto. "Hijiri Aniki? Hisoka Aniki? Is Kohana-Chan on your team?" Kushina asked. Her cheeks dimpled as she grinned whole-heartedly. All their questions carried on as the group walked to the house together. As they got closer to the house, the twins noted that Shisui and Hikari were playing together. Hana sat in the garden, holding baby Tsuki whilst the children played happily. Arashi sat next to Hana on the grass, sucking his thumb and looking at Itsuki with big wide eyes. Itsuki seemed to be trying to get Arashi to come and play but the boy didn't want to move. The blue flecks in his eyes seemed to dance as Itsuki made the child giggle by tickling him. Both Hijiri and Hisoka could admit that Itsuki seemed overly sensitive to the feelings of his siblings, be they older or younger.

"Mom!" Mikoto yelled cheerfully as she ran over to hug Hana. Then she ran over to play with the other children before Hana could say a word to her eldest child. Minato and Kushina looked up at Hijiri and Hisoka.

"Go say hi to Dad and Father before you run off to play." Hijiri said softly. The pair nodded, and gave a quick greeting to Hana before running off inside the house. Hana grinned at the twins.

"So how did it go today for the terrible trio? You all on the same team or are we going to listen to you two whine all day long?" Hana asked. Both boys pouted at their aunt who giggled at them.

"We don't whine Auntie Hana." Hijiri stated seriously. Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"Then what would you call it?" Hana asked.

"We complain in a manly fashion." Hisoka replied. Hana smirked and laughed as the twins rolled their eyes and walked towards the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade watched from her window as several students from the academy went home. Amongst them she noticed Naruko Inuzuka, Koneko Hyuga, Tenshi Nara, Obito Hatake and Inoshiro Yamanaka. Tsunade kept a closer eye on this group of students, knowing that four jinchuriki's resided within the group. She saw Tenshi trip on a loose pebble, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw sand wrap around Tenshi and stop her from falling. Inoshiro hadn't moved but his blue eyes glowed with worry. Soon Tenshi was walking again and the sand was no longer seen. Inoshiro didn't carry a gourd like Gaara used to. Gaara had already told Tsunade that he shouldn't carry a gourd of sand until he was physically able to. Gaara admitted he hadn't started carrying a sand gourd until he started leaving the village for missions. She took note that Naruko had run over to Isamu, her older brother, and had started chattering away. Koneko had followed her older cousin. Sometimes Tsunade saw her eyes change into cat slits and wondered exactly what kind of control Koneko would carry over the Niibi. Tsunade also knew that there was the mark of a cat paw on the nape of Koneko's neck. Tenshi and Inoshiro wandered into the flower shop whilst Obito ran over to Kakashi, exclaiming loudly about wanting to eat Ramen.

Tsunade wanted to be hopeful but there had been a few incidences lately. Obito had thrown one of his teachers through a wall the other day. The boy was only supposed to be learning basic sparring technique, but he had no idea of his own strength. Naruko had been frequently seen growling at other dogs and her eyes had changed colours from her mother's Byakugan eyes, to an eerie copper colour. It was a colour that reminded Tsunade of dried blood. Tsunade had also heard that Koneko had been attracting attention from every cat that she came into contact. It was a lot easier for new Genin's to track down Torah now, as the cat seemed to magically appear, following Koneko. Kushina Uzumaki had caused a crater in the academy field only a few days ago, when she'd missed her teacher during a sparring match and hit the ground. The teacher had admitted afterwards that he was glad she'd missed him, the crater was humongous. Tsunade was not surprised. After all, Kushina carried the six tailed demon horse. Minato had too much energy for his own good. His strength had increased in leaps and bounds, like his twin's strength, though his strength was more controlled. However, Minato would sometimes attract attention when the five tailed demon monkey that resided within him, grew him a tail overnight. Minato would never notice, but the tail would wag and pick up things without Minato even knowing. Most people knew this by now, and Tsunade would have to give the boy a general anaesthetic and remove the tail. Things would go back to normal for a while and then the tail would sprout again. Tsunade sighed as she thought about all of this. Having several Jinchuriki's in the village had certainly made life interesting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri found their father in the study with their uncle. Both Uchiha males were looking over clan business papers. As usual Sasuke glared at the papers with the patented Uchiha death glare that all the children had inherited. Itachi just stayed calm and stoic.

"Father why are you studying papers?" Hijiri asked curiously. Sasuke looked up at the twins and gave them a half-smile.

"I'm here because your Uncle Itachi is being lazy today." Sasuke hissed irritably.

"Just ignore your father. He's in a bad mood because he lost a spar match to me this morning." The twins looked at Naruto who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Hi Dad!" Both boys yelled at the same time, as they hugged their blonde father. Of course Sasuke just glared and carried on with the paperwork.

"Don't you care who we got for a Sensei?" Hisoka asked his father irritably as Sasuke raised an eyebrow without looking at his sons.

"Anko-San is our Sensei." Hijiri added. Sasuke and Itachi looked at the twins then. Hijiri and Hisoka felt their dad's gaze on them also. Then the trio burst into hysterical laughter. Both twins sighed and wondered how their family could revel in their (very slight) misery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto, Kushina and Minato were sat in Mikoto's bedroom. Unlike Hijiri and Hisoka, it hadn't taken Kushina and Minato very long to want separate rooms, like their older cousin. Sir Chocolate sat on the bed between the three purring and allowing the three children to stroke him.

"What kind of missions do you think Hijiri and Hisoka are going to go on?" Kushina asked generally.

"The best missions obviously." Minato stated.

"No. All Genin have to do D rank missions first. They'll probably be chasing after lost cats." Mikoto said gently. The three frowned and looked slightly disappointed. After all, younger children always wanted to hear their elders were going on an adventure.

"It's time to eat you three." The group looked at Itachi. Mikoto grinned.

"Okay Daddy." Mikoto chirped and jumped off of her bed. She left the room, and they heard her run down the stairs. Minato and Kushina were far more graceful at the idea of eating. They gave their uncle a nod and slipped off downstairs. Sir Chocolate stared at Itachi with large, cute eyes.

"I will not stroke you, satanic cat. I'm not that stupid." Itachi stated. Sir Chocolate jumped off the bed cutely and ran to sit in front of Itachi, his eyes were still big and Itachi could swear the cat looked like he was about to cry. Itachi sighed and bent down to stroke the cat, who purred gently.

"Maybe the cat is starting to warm to me." Itachi thought to himself. That was when the cat jumped up and dug its claw into Itachi's middle finger.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Itachi yelled at the cat angrily as it ran off. Probably to find food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure that Daddy is smart Mommy?" Mikoto asked her mother. Hana blinked and looked at Mikoto curiously.

"Why do you ask that?" Hana replied. That was when they heard Itachi curse and scream, and not ten seconds later, Sir Chocolate arrived in the kitchen looking pleased with himself.

"Because the cat always seems to fool him." Mikoto replied. Naruto and Sasuke snickered as the rest of the family carried on eating. Itachi came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, looking irritated as he stabbed at his food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter more action. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible but I'm back at Uni so it might not be for a little while so I'll apologise now. Thanks to all of you who've bothered reading.


	3. The Night Before

Okay people. Here's the third chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all of you who added me to your faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you like the info about the jinchurikis and all that jazz. Also thanks for calling me awesome I feel loved. LOL! Thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chappie.

The song for last chapter was "Bright Eyes" by Declan Gailbrith (sp? can't remember LOL). But no one guessed it. Maybe this one will be easier.

"_Oh baby don't you know I suffer, oh baby can you hear me moan, you caught me under false pretences, how long before you let me go."_

If anyone has any guesses, please feel free to tell me in a pm or a review. Thanks again people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Three – The Night Before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka sat at the table and ate their dinner cheerfully enough.

"Did Anko say anything to the three of you before you left today?" Naruto asked. The twins both looked up at their dad, heads cocked to right, eyes staring at the question.

"She said that we shouldn't eat any breakfast. I don't trust her though." Hisoka stated.

"I'm almost in the same view as Hisoka. She's probably saying it to make us starving for this test. But then again Anko is more straightforward then that." Hijiri added. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Hana didn't say a word to agree or disagree, they just carried on eating. The twins went back to eating as well, the chopsticks held in their left hands, their right elbows rested on the table top as they rested their chins on their right hands.

"Hey sit properly at the dinner table you two. Don't set your brothers and sisters and cousins a bad example." Naruto stated grouchily. The twins just grinned and sat properly, still eating their food at the exact same moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana sighed as she got bombarded by her younger sisters and brother. Her cousins mostly left her to her own devices. Today Akina was there with Sai and their two children so the dinner table was more packed then it usually was. Of course she answered all the usual questions that her mother asked. She answered all the appropriate questions that her father asked. That was when her cousin asked her a question.

"So Kohana, have you decided which twin you're marrying yet?" Akina quipped. Kohana blushed bright red and glared at her elder cousin, who just laughed. Sai gave his usual smirk and Lee and Sakura laughed behind their hands, trying not to laugh at their daughter's expense. Kohana pouted and just looked at her food.

"Kohana can't get married to anybody yet. She's only twelve." Kasumi stated. There was the reason that Kohana loved her little sister so much. The kids would always bring some form of logic into the conversation to save her from embaressment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko served up dinner as Obito, Rin and Yuriko were sat at the table. Yuriko was in a high chair and Kakashi had Rin on his lap. Obito stayed very still, hoping his mother wouldn't notice when he managed to feed his food to one of his father's many ninja hounds.

"Don't even think about it Obito. The hounds haven't been summoned today." Anko stated. Obito looked at his father in a panic.

"Don't look at your father Obito, besides its rice and fish for dinner." Anko stated. Almost as though she could see through the back of her head. Obito visibly relaxed. The only things his mother could cook were rice and fish. Anything else usually resulted in the house being burned down. Not that his father was much better, but at least his father knew more than two recipes and could make ramen sometimes.

"So you got Kohana, Hisoka and Hijiri as a squad?" Kakashi asked his wife. Anko nodded as she placed a plate in front of him. Kakashi placed Rin in her seat and Anko placed a plate in front of her and then one in front of Obito. Finally she put her own plate down and grabbed a much smaller plate to feed Yuriko. Yuriko just giggled as Anko fed her rice and pieces of apple. Anko didn't want to take the risk that Yuriko might choke on a fish bone, no matter how good she was at removing the bones.

"So what kind of torture do you have planned for the poor kids?" Kakashi asked.

"What you don't know can't hurt you." Anko replied. Kakashi sighed, almost feeling sorry for the children of his old students.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Hijiri and Hisoka had both decided to go to sleep early. One of them often sat in the other's room for a while before they went to their beds. It was a habit that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't break. Tonight Hisoka was sat in Hijiri's room.

"So what kind of test do you think she's got planned for us tomorrow?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait for the challenge." Hijiri replied. Both boys had a large smirk on their faces, as Hisoka went off to his room, next door. Both boys went to sleep thinking about their new lives as Shinobi. Failure was not even a consideration.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana crawled under her covers that night and didn't think about the test she would have the next day. She heard the door open and close quietly and heard Kasumi get into her bed.

"Goodnight Koko-Chan." Kasumi said softly.

"Yeah Kasu-Chan. Goodnight." Kohana replied, a smile gracing her lips. As soon as she heard her sister's regular, even breaths, Kohana soon fell into deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if it seems a bit short. I only just got a spare moment. I did mean to make it longer but I did want to give you guys a chapter. Next chapter will be longer I swear, because I won't have anymore exams. Thanks for all your patience people. Next chapter will be their test of course. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks all.


	4. A Test and A Mission

Okay all here's the fourth chapter of Hearts Torn In Two. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all of you who added me to their faves and alerts lists. It's very appreciated.

Also I hate to inform you all but I will have no internet for the next four weeks. I am going to be in Cyprus, on holiday with my lovely family (God help me) and there is no internet in my grandparent's place. But I will be writing updates while I'm over there and you will get a new chapter when I come back. I promise.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing. You did get the song right but someone got there before you. LOL! Thanks again for reviewing. Sorry I'm gonna be making you wait for the next chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, who has given no name, thanks for reviewing last chapter. Also, I will NOT tell you if there will be a love triangle. That would be a total cheat to everyone else. That and it would spoil the plot. LOL! Anywho, I know that you reviewed chapter three but ya know, thanks again for reviewing anyways.

The song last chapter was Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. This chapter is dedicated to animerockchic who guessed what the song was first.

Here is the next song lyric.

_Look how pretty she is, when she falls down, and there's no beauty in, bleeding mascara, lips are quivering, like a withering rose..._

If anyone wants to guess I'm cool with that. Anyways, on to the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Four – A Test and A Mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun hadn't even risen yet that morning as the new team seven made their way to the training ground. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana had decided to defy their Sensei and eat breakfast. They found themselves at the training ground, waiting for Anko quietly. None of them complained about sleep. They'd all slept well the night before. In fact they had made sure of it. They sat around waiting until suddenly they all found that the world was spinning dangerously. Everything was topsy turvy and still spinning around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hisoka yelled.

"We must be in a Genjutsu." Hijiri replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kohana stated.

"Me too!" The twins replied at the same time. That was when all three Genin found themselves vomiting any breakfast they'd eaten, all over the training ground. That was when the world became right side up. The three stopped retching after about five minutes and looked up to see their new Sensei smirking at them.

"I told you all not to eat breakfast." Anko stated. The three Genin groaned as they flopped onto a clean part of the training ground. One thought went through their minds.

"_Well now we know she was serious!"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi saw Sir Chocolate sitting on the kitchen floor as he went to get some milk. He stared at the cat and the cat stared back.

"Evil cat." He muttered. That was when Arashi came toddling into the kitchen.

"Unca 'tachi up?" He asked cutely. His big black eyes stared right into Itachi's soul, the blue specks glistening along with unshed tears, as he held up his arms and practically begged to be picked up.

"I'm going soft in my old age." Itachi said softly as he picked Arashi up. The one year old hugged on to Itachi tightly and laid his head on Itachi's shoulder. For some reason Arashi had favoured Itachi greatly.

"Ebil cat!" Arashi stated, pointing at Sir Chocolate. Itachi smirked.

"Don't encourage my son to hate innocent creatures." Itachi looked at Naruto who was standing in the doorway.

"I would never do that Naruto." Itachi replied sarcastically. Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"So the twins have left already?" Itachi asked.

"S'tan'c spoons?" Arashi chirped out cheerfully.

"Yes Arashi, Satanic Spawns." Itachi replied chirpily. Naruto glared.

"You taught my one year old to call his older brothers satanic spawns?" Naruto asked irritably. Itachi shrugged.

"He must have my good sense." Itachi replied.

"Since he's got your good sense you can sit with him until he gets tired again." Naruto stated. Before Itachi could say another word, Naruto was gone.

"_Damn I just got screwed over."_ Itachi thought to himself as he looked at the giggling one year old.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana all glared at Anko fiercely.

"That was really unfair!" Kohana yelled angrily.

"Who said anyone plays fair on the field of battle? This is what the real world is like kids you have to deal with it." Anko replied. The trio glared at Anko fiercely. That was when the three noticed someone behind Anko.

"ANKO-SENSEI!" They yelled. But it was too late. Someone grabbed Anko and held a kunai to her throat. Anko glared fiercely.

"Let go of our Sensei!" Kohana yelled at the stranger.

"Only if you do what I ask." The stranger replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obito walked along the street towards the academy. He was soon joined by Mikoto, Kushina and Minato.

"Hey you three." Obito stated. His eyes flashed yellow.

"Hi Obito-kun." Kushina replied. Minato and Mikoto rolled their eyes.

"Your brothers graduated right Kushina-Chan? They've got my mom as a Sensei." Obito questioned. Kushina nodded. Mikoto and Minato allowed Obito and Kushina to walk ahead.

"You think they're gonna end up getting married when they're grown-ups?" Mikoto asked Minato.

"Probably." Minato replied. The cousins carried on walking behind the oblivious Kushina and Obito.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka both growled at the stranger.

"What do you want from us?" Kohana asked.

"I want you to find the sacred scroll of sealing and bring it here." The stranger replied.

"We're not going to steal from our village!" Hisoka yelled.

"Well then your Sensei won't live out the next few minutes." The stranger replied. Hisoka and Hijiri made to rush forward until the voice of their Sensei stopped them.

"You three get out of here! Inform the Hokage what's going on!" Anko exclaimed quickly. Kohana made to run off when they all caught the stranger make a thin cut to Anko's throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I'll slit her throat if you even think about running." The stranger replied. Kohana looked at Hijiri and Hisoka.

"I'm giving you a direct order! The village has been breached by an outsider and the Hokage must be told what he's planning!" Anko stated.

Hijiri glared. Something about this situation felt off. When he looked at the others he could tell they felt the same thing. That was Kohana leapt into action.

"This is so scary Anko-Sensei. How can we leave you behind?" Kohana practically wailed. Hijiri and Hisoka smirked inwardly.

"Yeah Sensei! You'll get killed!" Hisoka added.

"Please let our Sensei go. We'll give you whatever you want." Hijiri added.

Anko and the stranger seemed confused at the sudden change in the mood of the trio. That was when the trio leapt into action. Hijiri and Hisoka used the substitution jutsu to propel themselves behind the stranger. While Hisoka placed a kunai at the stranger's throat, Hijiri used another substitution jutsu to replace Anko and Kohana disappeared from the area.

"Hi Ibiki-San." Hisoka stated cheerfully towards the masked stranger. Anko glared at them.

"Okay what the hell were the three of you thinking?" Anko yelled.

"Well you told us to run and tell the Hokage. But what kind of Ninja leaves their comrade to die?" Hijiri replied.

"Besides while we were 'saving' you Anko-Sensei, Kohana went ahead to go and inform the Hokage of what you asked her too." Hisoka added.

"But you disobeyed a direct order from your superior." Anko quipped.

"Of course we did. You were in danger. If we didn't know it was Ibiki-San behind the mask we still would've tried to help you. You're our Sensei." Hisoka replied.

"Speak for yourself Hisoka. That was a clever disguise Ibiki-San." Hijiri replied. Ibiki pulled off the mask and gave the twins a smirk.

"Besides you never specified that we all had to go to the Hokage, just that we had to inform her. Kohana will do that. If we had summoning contracts then one of us could have made a summon and sent it to Tsunade Baa-Chan anyway." Hijiri added.

Anko smirked at the two. That was when Kohana arrived with her mother. Sakura stared at the group.

"Well, well, well, this is some test Anko." Sakura stated.

"Wait this was a test!" Kohana yelled.

"Sure it was Kohana-Chan." Hisoka replied.

"And you all passed." Anko added. The trio grinned. Then Anko looked at Kohana.

"You went to the Hokage?" Anko asked.

"Nope. I went to my mother who sent a slug summon to Tsunade-Sama." Kohana replied.

"Actually I didn't because I knew that Anko was testing you. However can you explain why you came to me?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Well I came to you because if Dad was home that would make two Shinobi to back up Anko-Sensei and Hijiri and Hisoka, and you know summons, so I would be able to come and help, even if I am just a Genin." Kohana replied.

"Well congratulations Team Seven passes with flying colours. You proved that you not only know how to handle yourselves in a dangerous situation but you also proved that you can communicate as a team, work together, and that you know how to think for yourselves. You don't just blindly follow your superior's orders." Anko quipped. The trio grinned wickedly to each other. Ibiki had stayed totally silent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, the trio gathered at Hijiri and Hisoka's house to celebrate. Kohana couldn't help grinning as her cousin Kaede and her Dad started talking about the springtime of youth burning brightly in their team.

"I wonder what kind of missions we'll get." Kohana stated.

"All the most awful rubbish they can land you with." Sakura quipped as she walked past the trio. Both families had gotten together to celebrate. The trio scowled as Sakura grinned at them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"THIS IS SO CRUEL!" Hisoka yelled into the walkie talkie the next day. Anko winced from a distance away.

"Don't yell into the walkie talkie gaki." Anko hissed.

"We have the target!" Kohana exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka quipped.

"Shut up Hisoka. This damn cat is smarter than the three of us." Kohana hissed.

Yes their first mission was to find and capture Tora the cat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a few weeks of these kinds of missions, team seven was getting thoroughly fed up. After all, who wanted to do D rank missions? They were always someone's chores. The trio looked at Tsunade as she looked through a mission sheet.

"Well there are some D rank missions left. Babysitting the head councillor's children, gardening, the large farm out at-" before Tsunade could carry on all three Genin yelled in anguish.

"We've been doing these evil missions for nearly a month Baa-Chan!" Hisoka cried.

"Yeah have some mercy Tsunade-Sama!" Kohana added.

"Please Baa-Chan give us something challenging to do." Hijiri begged.

Tsunade looked at the trio sadly and then looked at the mission roster.

"There is one mission I might be able to give you. A C rank." Tsunade stated. Even Anko perked up at the idea.

"There is a teenage boy and his escort who were here for the festivals and need to be escorted back home to the Land of Spring. It was formerly the Land of Snow but it changed. Anyway they need basic protection from bandits and such. It means you'll be out of the village for a couple of weeks, maybe more." Tsunade said. The team looked at Anko. After all, they were teenage Genin, they were very likely to leave the village for missions. But Anko had young children.

"That should be fine. I'll go and tell Kakashi." Anko replied. The team grinned at their Sensei.

"Well I'll call the clients in." Tsunade stated. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka waited to see the kind of people that they would be escorting. Anko seemed completely at ease.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. The doors opened and there was a twelve year old boy, with dark hair and sapphire eyes. The woman who accompanied him had white hair and silver coloured eyes. The group looked at their clients with interest.

"A bunch of kids are going to protect me? That's ridiculous." The boy stated. His tone was snobbish and rude. Kohana glared at him, ready to tackle him and prove exactly how good she was. Hisoka and Hijiri placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I assure you Yuki-San, none of our Genin are mere children. They will do what they've been asked to do." Tsunade replied. Yuki glared.

"We'll need to get going before dark." Anko stated before Yuki, opened his mouth again.

"Fine. Chinatsu pack our bags. We'll be leaving soon." He said. The woman, Chinatsu nodded and the left the room. Yuki looked at Anko carefully.

"Where will we be meeting you?" Yuki asked formally.

"At the main gate out of the village, if that's agreeable with you Yuki-San?" Anko asked respectfully.

"That's fine. We will see you there in about an hour." Yuki replied. Then he too left the room. Kohana growled angrily.

"That stuck up little brat doesn't have any right to call us kids or imply that we can't do our job." Kohana hissed.

"I agree with Kohana. I say we smack the little snot." Hisoka hissed angrily.

"He's still a client you two." Hijiri tried to soothe his twin and his friend. Both nodded and pouted at the idea of their fun being ruined.

"You three had better go and tell your parents that you're leaving on a mission." Anko quipped. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka nodded and left the Hokage Tower quickly.

"Are you sure they'll be able to handle this?" Anko asked Tsunade. Tsunade nodded.

"They're extremely capable and extremely intelligent. This will be an easy mission for them." Tsunade replied. Anko nodded.

"I'd better go and tell my husband that he's stuck with the kids for the next two weeks." Anko quipped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana walked into the sweet shop and saw her grandmother at the counter.

"Hi Grandma." Kohana called cheerfully.

"Hello Kohana. You're home early. What's wrong?" Hanasuki asked kindly.

"My team has a mission out of the village. I need to tell my Mom." Kohana replied. Hanasuki gave a soft smile.

"She's upstairs. She's looking after Kasumi." Hanasuki replied. Kohana's eyes went wide.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kohana asked.

"Nothing too serious. Kasumi has a cold but she seems to be running a slight fever. Your mother wants to keep an eye on her." Hanasuki replied. Kohana nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Mom!" Kohana called out.

"I'm in your room Kohana!" Sakura called back. Kohana walked along and found her mother sat beside Kasumi, who was dozing in her bed. She had a large dog teddy clutched in her arms. Kohana smiled at the sight. Even though Kasumi was ten she never let go of that teddy. Kohana had given it to her when she was four.

"She's not feeling very well. I thought I should keep an eye on her." Kohana heard her mother say. Kohana grinned.

"It's okay Mom. I have my first mission out of the village." Kohana said softly. She saw her mother's eyes mist over.

"You remember to listen to your Sensei Kohana and to be careful. No mission is ever what it seems at the first glance." Her mother said softly. Kohana nodded.

"I'll be careful Mom." Kohana replied. Sakura smiled at her daughter gently.

"I'll go and get you some medical supplies. You remember to take what you need alright?" Sakura stated. Kohana nodded and Sakura left the room.

"Are you really going?" Kohana heard Kasumi say weakly from the bed. Kohana sat next to her little sister for a few moments and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be back in two weeks Kasumi. It's a mission. Besides, Anko-Sensei, Hijiri and Hisoka will be there. You don't need to worry." Kohana reassured her little sister.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked softly.

"To the former Snow Country. Now it's called Spring Country." Kohana replied.

"I went there when I was your age." The two girls looked at their mother, who had just entered the room.

"You did?" Kohana asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I went with Kakashi, your Sensei's husband, he was our Sensei. And of course I went with your Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke. We were protecting a film shoot. It changed pretty quickly to protecting a Princess from Snow County. So just remember what I said Kohana. Keep up your guard." Sakura replied. Kohana nodded. She quickly grabbed some things that she knew she would need and grabbed other things after her mother informed her to take them. Then she said goodbye quickly and ran out of the door. She was almost positive she would be late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka rushed back home quickly. They didn't want to be late. They rushed into the house, only to run straight into Itachi. Itachi was holding on to Arashi, and looked exhausted.

"Hi Uncle Itachi." Both boys stated at the same time before running off to their rooms. Itachi blinked and looked down at Arashi.

"S'tan'c Spoons!" Arashi yelled gleefully.

"Are they back already?" Naruto asked from out of nowhere. Itachi glared.

"Your one year old wakes up and it's become my personal duty to play with the kid, and you were around the whole time?" Itachi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"He likes you." Naruto replied. Arashi giggled.

"Unca 'tachi stowy?" Arashi garbled out. Itachi sighed as Naruto watched him carry the small child in to the downstairs nursery next to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka had been quick about packing the essentials. They even thought about food pills and other nutrients. Then they walked to the study. They knew that was where they would find their father. They saw Sasuke bent over a bunch of scrolls. He looked up at them as they came into the room.

"What are you two doing back so early?" Sasuke asked.

"We have our first C rank mission. It's outside the village." Hijiri replied.

"It's in the former Snow Country, now Spring Country." Hisoka added. Sasuke stood up from the desk and came round to the twins. He pulled them both into a hug.

"You two are growing up so fast." Sasuke said. Both boys grinned.

"Remember to keep your guard up. You never know when the parameters of a mission will change." Sasuke added.

"Your father's right." The trio looked at Naruto.

"Hey Dad!" The boys exclaimed. They hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It seemed to be family tradition.

"You're telling us that you agree with Father for once?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes I am agreeing with your father. Our first mission was supposed to be a C rank and went to A rank pretty quickly, without any of us ever guessing it would happen. So keep your eyes and ears open and listen to Anko. You three may be really smart, but Anko has a lot more experience of missions and of battle on the field." Naruto replied. Both twins nodded their understanding.

"We'll miss you two. Make sure to stay safe." Naruto added.

"We will Dad. Tell the others we said goodbye." Hijiri replied. Hisoka nodded. Their parents smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll tell the kids, just make sure to look after yourselves and each other." Sasuke stated. Both boys nodded.

"Bye!" They called out as they rushed out of the study.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then at the open door of the study.

"They'll be fine Naruto. Even if they were complete idiots, they still have Anko as a Sensei. She's insane but she'll look after them." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I know, but I can't help remembering how tiny they were. Now they're Genin, taking missions out of the village. I just... I wonder if encouraging them to be Ninja was the right thing." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked.

"It's in their blood Naruto. They'd be angry if we treated them differently." Sasuke quipped. Naruto nodded and for the next few minutes they stood there in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko sighed as she walked into her home. The house was a wreck. Kakashi was home today. Rin and Yuriko were sat on the floor playing. Kakashi was lounging on the sofa watching them.

"Hey girls." Anko called. Rin jumped up from where she'd been sitting and ran over to Anko yelling cheerfully.

"Mommy home!" She yelled as she threw herself into Anko's waiting arms. Anko looked at Kakashi and he seemed to understand quickly.

"Team Seven's first mission out of the village?" Kakashi questioned. Anko nodded.

"We could be two weeks or more. The mission is to Spring Country." Anko replied.

"The former Snow Country?" Kakashi quipped. Anko nodded again.

"Be careful there Anko. I've been on more than one mission there." Kakashi said softly. Anko walked forward and hugged him, with Rin still in her arms. They heard a gurgle of irritation and looked down at Yuriko.

"Looks like she wants to join in." Kakashi stated as he picked the little girl up. Anko hugged on to both girls and Kakashi for a few moments before she went to pack some things. She knew she'd miss them like crazy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri, Hisoka and Kohana were at the main gates. They were all nervous. None of them had ever left the village before.

"What do you think Spring Country is like?" Kohana asked.

"I should've asked Dad or Father what it's like there!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"You have two fathers?" The trio looked at Yuki, who was glaring at them. He stood next to Chinatsu, who seemed to be hauling the bags.

"Yeah we do. Do you have a problem with that?" Hijiri replied for his twin.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Yuki stated. He looked confused.

"Most people haven't. Our Dad is unique." Hisoka replied. Yuki didn't say anything else.

"Have your fathers both been to Spring Country?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yes, and my mother went there too. Hijiri and Hisoka's fathers and my mother were on the same Genin team." Kohana replied. Chinatsu smiled kindly at the trio as they waited patiently for Anko to arrive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko found herself outside the academy. She wanted to say goodbye to Obito before she left, but she felt foolish going in to the academy and pulling him out of class just to say goodbye. That moment the bell rang for lunch and students poured out of the building. Anko smiled when she saw Obito among them.

"Obito!" She called to him. He saw her and grinned. He separated from his friends, Anko recognised them as Mikoto, Kushina and Minato Uchiha, and he ran over.

"Hi Mom!" Obito exclaimed. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Anko hugged him back. The boy looked at her curiously when he noticed the pack on her back.

"Are you going on a mission Mom?" Obito asked.

"Yes Obito. I won't be back for at least two weeks." Anko said sadly. Obito pouted a little but soon smiled at his mother.

"Bring me something cool back Mom! And come back quick coz we're gonna miss you!" Obito exclaimed cheerfully. Anko couldn't help hugging the boy tightly again before she left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The trio of Genin and their two clients had been waiting for fifteen minutes when Anko arrived.

"Are you alright Anko-Sensei?" Kohana asked. Anko nodded.

"I'm just fine kid. Let's get going." Anko replied. That was when the new Team Seven set out for their first mission out of the village.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke both walked past the nursery and heard Itachi speaking. They listened at the door curiously.

"How doth the little crocodile,

Improve his shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile,

On every golden scale.

How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishes in,

With gently smiling jaws."

Naruto walked into the nursery and saw Arashi listening intently to Itachi. Naruto shook his head in amusement. Itachi looked up at Naruto and Sasuke irritably.

"Unca 'tachi wead Alis wond'lan!" Arashi chirped out. Sasuke smirked at Itachi evilly.

"Don't even say a word little brother, or I promise you, _you_ will be reading Alice in Wonderland to your one year old." Itachi quipped. Sasuke immediately stopped smirking and remained stoic.

"Well at least we know that Arashi will get his daily dose of the drug influenced Alice in Wonderland, next time we go on missions." Naruto quipped. Itachi death glared at them and both Naruto and Sasuke left the room trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's definitely longer then the last one. Just for reference purposes, the poem at the end, that Itachi is reading to Arashi is from the book Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. As for the "drug influenced" comment, Lewis Carroll was addicted to Opium and other drugs, and spent a lot of his writing time high as a kite. It explains a lot when you think about it. There are even theories that Lewis Carroll might have been Jack the Ripper (among literary circles of course) but that didn't stop me loving Alice in Wonderland as a kid. Anywho, I'll update as soon as I get back from Cyprus. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll see you the next time I update.


	5. The Mission To Snow Country

Okay all here's the next chapter of Hearts Torn In Two. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing again. There will be plenty more Itachi torture to come. LOL! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

The last song was Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu. Love that song. If you like hardcore rock, then feel free to listen to it. There is a cool Naruto Music AMV for it, with the fight between Naruto and Neji. Just a tidbit I thought I'd slip in there. Anyways, here's the next set of Lyrics.

_I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, listen as the crowd would sing, now the old king is dead! Long live the King! One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand._

If you know the song, please place it in your review or PM Me. Anyways, on with the chapter now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Five – The Mission to Snow Country.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka, Kohana and Hijiri were walking ahead of Yuki and Chinatsu. Anko was at the back. They got to the harbour very quickly. Of course the next boat to the Land of Spring wasn't until the next morning. However, Anko had stated that it was better for them to get some sleep. So they decided to get a couple of rooms at a small inn and rest for the night. The three Genin and their Sensei could feel something was off.

"I'll keep watch first." Hijiri stated. Anko stared at the boy.

"Something isn't right Anko-Sensei and I don't think I'm the only one that thinks so." Hijiri added. Anko looked at Hisoka and Kohana who nodded their heads. Anko bit her lip and nodded her agreement.

"I'll take the shift after Hijiri." Hisoka said.

"And I'll take the shift after that." Kohana added. Anko nodded. "I'll finish up the night." Anko stated. She looked at Kohana.

"Make sure to knock on my door. Don't come in. I have a bad habit of summoning snakes when I first wake up." Anko quipped. Kohana nodded nervously as they went and found their rooms. Yuki had his own room. Chinatsu was sharing with the Genin, and Anko had her own room. They had no idea how dangerous things were about to get.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yuki was sleeping peacefully. His dark hair spread across the pillow and his breaths were gentle and even. A shadow crept in and Yuki didn't even stir. However, as the shadow grew closer, it developed a cloaked body, and soon a hand came out from underneath the cloak with a kunai in hand. Soon the kunai was raised over the sleeping boy's heart. Suddenly the kunai came down. But it never hit its mark. Yuki's eyes were open and his hand had grabbed his assailant's wrist mid strike. The stranger glared fiercely under his hood.

"I was told that Prince Naruto had no fighting skills!" The man hissed. The smirking face of Yuki, transformed in to the face of Hisoka, after a cloud of smoke disappeared.

"I'm not Prince Naruto, asshole." Hisoka quipped. The stranger dived away from the blond Genin.

"Who the hell are you?" The man hissed angrily.

"That won't matter to you in about... three point five seconds." Hisoka replied cheerfully.

"What the hell are you tal-?" The man was cut off by snakes circling him and wrapping around his body. They had the stranger tied and pinned.

"Good work Gaki." Anko told Hisoka. "He doesn't know anything about us. I thought I'd let you deal with him Sensei." Hisoka said. He was careful not to give out any names. Anko nodded and Hisoka left the room, and the stranger, to Anko.

Anko smirked at the stranger, who was bound with her snakes.

"Let's see how long it takes for me to get you to spill your guts, you little rat." Anko stated. An evil smirk crossed her face as she made signs for a silencing jutsu on the room. No one heard the man's screams of agony.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka went in to the next room, where Hijiri and Kohana were waiting with Yuki and Chinatsu.

"Well _your highness_ maybe you should tell us when someone is after you before hiring ninja for a mission." Hisoka quipped dryly as he sat down. There was a Henge of Hisoka around Yuki which suddenly dissipated and Yuki was glaring at Hisoka.

"What do you mean 'your highness' Hisoka?" Kohana asked.

"The guy that just made an attempt on your life called you _Prince Naruto_. Explain that one." Hisoka stated to Yuki. The rest of the group were silent. One hour later, Anko came in to the room, wiping blood from her hands with a rag.

"He's the son of Queen Koyuki Kazahana of the Spring Country." Anko quipped. Yuki glared more.

"People aren't supposed to know that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well kid, obviously people do know, or there wouldn't be assassins that were hired to kill you waiting out there." Anko stated. Yuki looked at the ground angrily. Then he looked at Chinatsu, and then back at the group of ninja.

"My Mother told me about a group of ninja that came with her to our country and saved her life. They helped her overthrow her uncle Dotou. She named me after a boy called Naruto Uzumaki. He had a big impact on her. She said that thanks to him she learned to cry without eye drops, and she learned to care about things again. She learned to believe in her dreams thanks to this Naruto. He had blond hair and blue eyes. She even has a picture of him. He must be an adult now. She said he was a ninja from Konoha. I wanted to see Konoha. I wanted to see a lot of things. That's why I went around with an assumed name, Yuki, after the name my mother used on screen, Yukie Fujikaze." Yuki said softly.

"You do realise that Naruto Uzumaki is one of our father's." Hisoka stated. Yuki looked at Hisoka.

"You look like him except for your eyes and you don't have as much of the baby fat on your face like he had." Yuki said softly.

"I know." Hisoka replied.

"So the mission my Mom mentioned to me before I left was the mission where she, and your two fathers, saved the Princess of the Land of Snow, which became the Land of Spring?" Kohana asked. Hijiri and Hisoka nodded.  
"This is so weird." Kohana quipped, as she started concentrating.

"What did you do with that would be assassin Anko-Sensei?" Hisoka asked Anko. Anko smirked.

"What do you think I did? I tortured him for information and then sent him back to Konoha in the mouth of one of my snakes." Anko replied.

"That sounds like fun." Kohana stated sarcastically. Anko just grinned.

"It's fun for me. After all, before I decided to train you brats, I was in the Interrogation Squad with Ibiki." Anko stated. Hisoka's eyes went wide and bright.

"Anko-Sensei that's awesome! I wanna be in interrogation." Hisoka stated.

"I know Gaki. Give it a few years. You have to get to Chunin first, and then you have to see if you have the stomach for it." Anko replied. Hisoka nodded fervently. The rest of the group sweatdropped at the idea of Hisoka in the Interrogation squad.

Anko looked at Yuki, a stern and serious look on her face.

"Your highness, you should have told us there were assassins after you. This would've been classed as an A rank mission instead of a C rank." Anko said to the boy in front of her. Yuki looked down at the ground, shamefaced, and shook his head.

"I didn't even know. I told you I was travelling under an assumed identity. I thought I was safe. I had no idea that anyone was looking for me, or I would've told you. It's not like money is a huge problem for me, I _am_ a Prince. If you feel that you can't complete the mission I will understand. You need to be prepared and I didn't tell you the truth. I never meant to put your lives in any danger." Yuki said softly.

Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana looked at Yuki as if seeing him for the first time. He had acted like a brat, but at least he hadn't intentionally put them at risk. Anko sighed and looked at her Genin squad.

"What do you think team? Do you think we can handle this mission?" Anko asked. The trio all nodded.

"We're smart enough." Hijiri stated.

"We always think before we act, and we process that in a millisecond." Kohana added.

"Besides we did tell Baa-Chan we wanted a challenge!" Hisoka finished. Anko shook her head and grinned at the trio.

"Okay we'll carry on the mission. But we need to be careful." Anko said. The trio nodded their agreement.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana followed Chinatsu and Yuki on to the boat, sailing to Spring Country, as Anko checked out the harbour before she jumped on. She wanted to make sure there were no more assassins in wait for them on the boat or at the harbour. When the boat finally set sail, the group kept an eye out for Yuki. They knew it might take a couple of days to get to Spring Country, and they were preparing themselves for anything.

xXxXxXx SPRING COUNTRY xXxXxXx

The group found themselves in Spring County safe and well. Of course, now they had to escort the young Prince to the palace without a hitch, and something told them it wasn't going to be that easy. As they walked through the forests and looked at all the flowers, Kohana was speaking to Yuki.

"So this whole country used to be covered in snow?" Kohana asked. Yuki nodded.

"It was before I was born." Yuki replied.

"So you've never seen snow?" Kohana asked.

"No. Except when I travelled to Kiri at winter. I have to admit that even though snow is beautiful I don't think I could live with it all that time." Yuki replied.

That was the moment when Hijiri became on guard. He activated his Sharingan and looked around carefully. Then he made a hand gesture to rest of his team, and Kohana grabbed hold of Yuki's hand and pulled him over to Chinatsu where she stood guard over them. Hisoka was next to Hijiri in an instant, his own Sharingan activated. Anko couldn't help but be impressed by the teamwork of these three Genin.

That was when six men, dressed in white, emerged from the bushes and attacked. Hijiri, Hisoka and Anko were in two on one fights from the very beginning. Kohana watched out for any trace that these new assassins may escape her teammates. She knew her job well enough, and that was to protect Yuki and Chinatsu. She also knew that her teammates were very capable. She had no reasons to doubt them.

Hijiri focussed on his two opponents. He had to dodge, they were extremely quick. However, with Sharingan on his side he couldn't possibly fail. Hisoka was on the attack, as he dived in and let these random ninja feel his wrath. However, as Hisoka had hold of one, the other escaped him and headed towards Kohana. But Hisoka knew Kohana well enough to know what she would do.

Kohana stood firm and when her assailant came within range, she pulled out her own senbon needles, tipped with the strongest sleeping draught that could be found, and threw them. Both hit their mark without trouble. One pierced her assailant's neck and the other struck him in the arm. Soon the man fell into unconsciousness.

Anko had, in the meantime, used her snakes to keep hold of her own assailants but she watched as Hisoka finished off his own opponent, and then went to help his twin. Anko summoned another snake to keep hold of the other two ninja that had fallen.

Hijiri, now with Hisoka at his side, just got fed up of toying with these ninja. Soon enough both men lay unconscious on the ground. Anko sighed and yet again summoned two snakes to pick up the other two unconscious ninja. Then she did the only thing that she could do at this point. She sent the six snakes back to Konoha and called for backup. After all, they may have been fine to handle it this time but next time there might be more, or their assailants might be stronger. Anko didn't want to take the risk of her students getting killed on their first mission, especially if it was due to overconfidence on her part.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke had just come back from an Anbu mission. Both men met Sakura on the way to the Hokage's office.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Tsunade-Shishou wanted me to come to the office. She said if the two of you were back then you should come as well." Sakura replied.

"What about Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. The men didn't feel comfortable with this situation. It was as though there was something wrong with their children's team.

When they arrived in the office, Kakashi was already there. Tsunade looked at them.

"I'm glad you're all here. I've received two messages from Team Seven. Anko sent an assassin with the first message, after some interrogation from Ibiki, we found out that the assassin was after Prince Naruto of the Land of Spring. Who has been masquerading as a boy called Yuki." Tsunade stated. Naruto blinked.

"That's..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Don't get a big head!" Sakura and Sasuke told Naruto at the same time. Naruto looked suitably cowed and Tsunade carried on.

"The second message arrived not even an hour ago. Along with six assassins. The number of the enemy seems to grow with each attack. Ibiki is interrogating them at the moment to see if he can find out any more information. However, Anko has also called for backup which I am inclined to give in this situation." Tsunade said.

"So who are you sending?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sending you." Tsunade replied.

"I have three children to look after." Kakashi stated.

"I'll talk to Itachi and Hana and see if they can stay with our kids Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked. The old Team Seven were going on a mission again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto arrived home within minutes.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto yelled. Itachi glared as he came in to sight, Arashi still sitting in his arms. Naruto grinned evilly.

"We're leaving Kakashi's kids with you while the four of us go on a mission." Naruto stated. Itachi glared even more.

"I don't think that was the best way to tell him Dobe." Sasuke quipped.

"Who says that I'll agree to something so suicidal?" Itachi questioned.

"He has a point Naruto." Sasuke added.

"Because if you don't, I will post pictures of you acting out 'How Doth The Little Crocodile' to Arashi, all over Konoha." Naruto replied. Itachi glared even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi asked. Naruto grinned evilly and pulled out some pictures. Itachi looked at them and blanched considerably.

"Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded irritably.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Sasuke asked.

"From the mini camera that I hid in Arashi's pacifier." Naruto replied. Both men smirked as they went to prepare for another mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko, received a message from the village and grinned. The group had had to stop to make camp. Anko was keeping the first watch. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was joined by other capable Shinobi. One of them being her husband. She grinned as she watched the sleeping group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as light broke, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were already aboard a ship. This ship was not a passenger ship however, so there would be no stops. It wouldn't take them long to get to the former Land of Snow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko stopped her team at the next village. They found an inn, and Anko made sure that the group stopped.

"Why are we stopping Anko-Sensei?" Kohana asked.

"Because soon we'll be joined by back up from Konoha." Anko replied.

"Do you know who is coming Anko-Sensei?" Hijiri asked.

"Not yet." Anko said softly. She wanted it to be a surprise for her students.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not even two days later, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura set foot in the Land of Spring. Of course it was much changed. There was greenery everywhere, when there had been snow before. Naruto couldn't help smiling. This was not an Anbu mission, so he and Sasuke didn't have to wear their Anbu masks. Sakura was dressed in a red tank top, red shorts, her usual boots, and she had on a Jounin vest that had the symbol for the medical corp. on left hand side, above her heart. Sasuke wore a black, long sleeved shirt, grey pants and the standard black ninja sandals that older Shinobi wore. He also wore a Jounin vest, with the Uchiha clan crest over his own heart. Naruto wore an orange long sleeved shirt and black pants and ninja sandals. Of course he wore a Jounin vest with the swirl symbol over his own heart. Kakashi was always dressed in the same way. No one ever said a word about what Kakashi wore. Though his three former students still wanted to know what was under his mask. In fact they sometimes tried to bribe Anko to take a picture. Anko refused. She said she was quite happy keeping her husband's face to herself.

As they sped through the trees, towards their goal, they were positive that this wouldn't be the easiest mission, and they were also glad of the same fact.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a quiet two days. Hisoka was walking around the small village today. He felt restless. Hijiri was with him. Neither boy had slept that night. They both had a feeling that something was about to happen. Of course that was when something did happen.

They heard the yells before they even got to the inn. Kohana was defending Yuki and Chinatsu against five foes. Anko was against another seven. These men were obviously stronger. Hisoka and Hijiri both jumped in to the fray quickly. After all, there was no room for them to stand around and analyse the situation. If they did, one of their teammates could be killed and they weren't willing to take the risk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were speeding along, when they heard the sound of weapons clashing coming from a small village. All of them recognised the ping of shuriken and the clang of kunai clashing. They found themselves drawn towards the fight, and found that it was their own ninja who were fighting against more than double their number.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka found that these men were far more serious and well-trained then the last batch they had fought. Of course Hisoka was being trapped. He was surrounded by three ninja, and was not in a position to be attacking. All he could do was defend himself. He could see that Hijiri, Kohana and Anko were having the same problem. That was when one of the ninja caught him off guard. Hisoka's left side was open and the Ninja was ready to exploit it. Hisoka tried to block, but before he could even move there was a flash of yellow and orange that had taken out all of the enemy ninja.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto had seen Hisoka falter, he didn't wait for anyone to come up with a plan. He threw some of his own father's three pronged kunai and was gone in an instant. He dispatched the whole group and stopped to come face to face with his twin sons. Both were grinning widely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yuki was confused when another team of ninja came from nowhere to save them. He saw a blond man with blue eyes, and was reminded instantly of the photo of his namesake that his mother had. His thoughts were confirmed when Hisoka and Hijiri jumped on the man, hugging him tightly.

"DAD!" They yelled excitedly. Then they did the same to the dark haired male.  
"FATHER!" They yelled happily. Both men smirked. Then Kohana grinned cheerfully and threw herself at the pink-haired female.

"MOM!" She yelled happily. Yuki was extremely confused. Anko went up to the silver haired male and spoke to him in a gentle voice. He wasn't sure that this was the real Anko. He had become used to her being rough and loud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later the group were on the move again. Naruto was stood between his twins. Sasuke was stood behind them, in between Chinatsu and Yuki. Sakura was stood next to Kohana. Kakashi and Anko picked up the rear.

"How long do you think it will take to get to the castle?" Yuki asked softly. Kohana grinned back at him.

"We'll be there soon hopefully." Sakura replied.

"As long as nothing else happens." Sasuke quipped. Yuki nodded his understanding and the procession carried on.

xXxXxXx THREE HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

The group found themselves looking up at the hill, where the Castle of Spring Country stood. All of them could see that the castle was on fire. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. After all, the Princess, now Queen, of Spring Country was his friend.

"What happened? Where's my Mother?" Yuki asked fearfully. Naruto placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know Prince Naruto. But I promise you I'll find out." Naruto replied to the young boy. Yuki nodded as the group still saw the castle burning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you thought. I'll see you all next time I update.


	6. First C Rank Mission Success?

Okay here's chapter six. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added me to their alert and faves lists. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been rather busy helping my poor Mom to clean up the entire house. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but I try to make it a habit to update at least once or twice a month. You see my Mom is having surgery and she won't be allowed to move around a lot afterwards, so I will be (unfortunately as it were) taking over the household until she's up and about. I apologise to all of you that have to wait for my updates, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for your patience everyone.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing as always. I'm glad you like Itachi's torture and that you like the new Team Seven's team work. I also hope you enjoy this chappie too.

Also this chapter is dedicated to animechick, my continuous anonymous reviewer, who guessed that the song last chapter was Viva La Vida by Coldplay.

Here's this chapter's song lyrics.

_There's a girl back home I used to know, who cried herself to sleep every night, we all knew, we all knew, only girl who would ever compromise, strike a deal with the devil to save a knight..._

If you know what the song is feel free to PM me or place it in your review. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Six – First C Rank Mission... Success?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group were now travelling north. Kakashi was leading them, as he knew where some of the hideouts for this country were. Although Kakashi couldn't guarantee whether or not they had fallen to the enemy. Before night fell, they had found somewhere to take shelter. Yuki still looked shell shocked. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana sat around the boy, as their parents made camp in a sad looking cave. However, despite the cold, no fire was made. It was a well known fact that lighting a fire led to smoke, and smoke could be seen by enemies. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana knew that they were better off being cold and not attacked, than being warm and ambushed before the night was out. Although they knew this, they had to explain it to Yuki. Yuki nodded his understanding after a while, and was quite happy to curl up under a blanket with his new friends. After all, seeing your home burning to the ground usually had a humbling effect on a person. Yuki was no different. He'd lost all his arrogance and all he wanted now was to find out if his Mother and small sister were safe.

"My sister's only five. I promised her I'd bring her something back from Konoha. Now I don't even know if she's alive." Yuki said softly. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka all knew what he must be feeling.

"What's her name?" Kohana asked.

"Gincho." Yuki replied. Kohana smiled.

"That's a nice name." Kohana said softly. Soon the group were sleeping soundly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the group were moving again. Kakashi and Sasuke were at the back and front, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana surrounded Yuki and Chinatsu. Anko and Sakura were behind and in front of the small group. Naruto stayed in the middle with the Genins and their two clients. Something very odd happened then. It started to snow. Yuki looked at everyone with a face full of fear.

"This means that someone disabled the generator." Yuki said softly. Before anyone could say another word a group of men came out from nowhere. However, when Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana got in to defensive positions, Kakashi told them to stand down. The trio looked at Anko who nodded her ascent and the three calmed down and stood lazily, ready to jump back on guard if needed.

"Are you soldiers of the Queen, Koyuki Kazahana?" Kakashi asked. One of the men nodded.

"We've been ordered to find our Prince and to bring him back to his Mother." The same man added. Yuki looked at the man and beamed.

"Takanouchi-San! I'm so glad to see you!" Yuki yelled cheerfully. He hugged the older man cheerfully.

"What happened to my parents Takanouchi-San?" Yuki asked after a few moments. Takanouchi bowed in front of the young prince, a look of sadness on his face.

"I am truly sorry to be the one to inform you of this my Prince, but your father, the King, is dead. Your Mother and Sister escaped, but barely. Princess Gincho is not well. She was injured and we have no medics." Takanouchi said sadly. Sakura stepped forward.

"I'm a medic nin. Take us to your Queen." Sakura said softly. Takanouchi looked at Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke carefully.

"You've been to our land before haven't you?" He asked curiously. All three nodded.

"We have. We were children ourselves then." Sasuke quipped. The man smiled and nodded his understanding, before he started leading them towards another hide out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once again, the group reached a cave like hide out before nightfall. Yuki rushed ahead in to the cave. As the rest of the group followed both saw the boy run to a dark haired woman. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana knew this must be the Queen, Yuki's mother.

Queen Koyuki looked at the group and when she took note of the familiar faces amongst the crowd, she smiled brightly.

"Isn't it strange how my kingdom is on the verge of destruction again and you all turn up, huh Naruto?" Koyuki stated cheerfully.

"I thought you didn't believe in good luck your highness?" Naruto asked back. Both parties were grinning madly. Sakura stepped forward then.

"Your highness, we were told that your daughter is injured. I'm a medic nin now. Maybe there is something I can do to help." Sakura stated. Koyuki nodded, her blue eyes were wide as she led Sakura near the back of the cave. There, a small, silver haired child lay. She was covered in blankets, and yet her skin was pale as snow. Sakura knelt down beside the child, and soon her hands glowed green. She was scanning the child with her chakra. Soon Sakura's shoulders relaxed.

"She will be fine. She has some severe burns which I can heal. Apart from that she just has a cold. Hopefully it won't develop in to anything more serious." Sakura said kindly to Koyuki. Koyuki sighed in relief as Sakura handed her some basic aspirin and started to heal Gincho's burns. The group were all relieved that Gincho would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After all the introductions had been made, and Naruto and Sasuke had given Koyuki a few explanations, everyone was clustered in their own groups. Naruto and Koyuki were sat together, still awake. Sasuke, Hijiri and Hisoka were next to Naruto sleeping, while Yuki and Gincho, were asleep next to Koyuki, along with Chinatsu.

"I always knew you could do the impossible." Koyuki said gently, as she looked at Naruto's twins. Naruto grinned.

"Apparently, everyone says that." Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto, it looks like I'm in need of your help again. Seems fate pushed us together again. I'm really glad about that. After all, you're one of the first friends I had." Koyuki said kindly. Naruto nodded.

"Well I'm here to help and I'm not going to run away until I know that you're safe Koyuki-Chan. After all, you're my friend too." Naruto replied. Koyuki grinned happily at the blond male.

"Those twins of yours are a perfect mix of you and Sasuke." Koyuki stated. Naruto laughed gently.

"Well they've got twice the intelligence we've got, and that's an understatement." Naruto replied.

"How many children do you have?" Koyuki asked. Naruto grinned and started telling Koyuki all about his children, while everyone else slept on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went with a scout to check out the enemy ranks. Kohana, Hisoka and Hijiri were to stay behind with Anko and keep an eye on Queen Koyuki, Prince Naruto (who they still called Yuki) and Princess Gincho. Naruto was amazed by how many warriors seemed to have taken over the Land of Spring. The generator had been switched off, and there were plenty of landless ninja that were hanging around. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the scout who had bought them to the generator.

"Is anyone important here?" Kakashi asked. The scout nodded.

"I think all the leaders are here. I can't guarantee you of that but I do know that most of their warriors are here. I don't know what's so important about the generator but this is where their biggest concentration of men is." The scout replied. Kakashi nodded. That was when they made their battle plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana sat with Anko while Hijiri and Hisoka chatted with Yuki.

"Are you planning on learning summons from your mother?" Anko asked Kohana. Kohana nodded.

"That's good. Snakes are usually an ill omen." Anko stated matter-of-factly. Kohana cocked her head to one side in curiosity.

"How comes you say that Anko-Sensei? Don't you summon snakes?" Kohana asked. Anko nodded sadly.

"I was taught by my Sensei to summon snakes." Anko replied.

"What happened to your Sensei?" Kohana asked. As long as she could remember, she had never noticed Anko refer to anyone as Sensei, or even fondly for that matter. Anko sighed.

"My Sensei was Orochimaru." Anko replied. Kohana's blood ran cold. Everyone in Konoha had heard the name of Orochimaru. One of the legendary Sannin who had betrayed Konoha and had killed the Third Hokage. He was known as the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru had also tempted Hisoka and Hijiri's father into the darkness. Orochimaru was a man that everyone feared crawling out of the darkness to haunt their doorsteps.

"Orochimaru was your Sensei?" Kohana asked. Anko nodded.

"He wasn't a good Sensei as you can imagine. That's why it took me so long to take on a Genin team Kohana. I'm hoping that I'm a better Sensei then my own Sensei ever was." Anko replied.

"You're a great Sensei. At least I think you are. I'm sure that Hisoka and Hijiri do too." Kohana stated happily. Anko gave her female student a cheeky grin.

"Thanks kid." Anko quipped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi swept around their battlefield, throwing down a number of the three pronged kunais, and before many of the enemy could blink, Naruto had used his father's old jutsu, and sped around the field killing over half of the enemy number. After Naruto had done that, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura went through killing any stragglers. Soon, the battlefield was covered with the bloody corpses of the enemy. However the battle was not over. There were four generals waiting around the generator. One of them held a large blade over the generator.

"You're all obviously formidable. Probably hired by the Queen. But if I destroy this generator it will take years, maybe decades, for the people to rebuild it. If they have all the research to make another one." The ninja stated. Spring's allies stood deadly still.

"I will fight one of you, one on one, to the death. If I win you leave." The male said. Naruto growled angrily, but it was Sasuke that put himself forward.

"Don't you dare." Naruto hissed.

"You expect me not to step forward?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto looked upset.

"You'd better not lose." Naruto quipped.

"Have I ever?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke stepped forward. The other man stepped towards Sasuke. Then before any of the witnesses on the field could catch it, the strange ninja bought his sword round towards Sasuke's throat. Sasuke countered with his katana. The swords clashed together with a resounding cling of metal. The man was fast, but Sasuke was always faster, and with Sharingan on his side there was no way he could lose. Sasuke spun round quickly, as the sword came a hairsbreadth away from striking him across his side. He crouched low, and stuck out his right leg, tripping the man over. Sasuke leapt up and held his katana over the man, ready to plunge it into his heart. That was when another ninja leapt up behind Sasuke. Naruto growled with rage and leapt into the line of fire, drawing a kunai and blocking the man from his mission, which was to stab Sasuke in the back.

Sakura and Kakashi saw the other two ninja leap from their places and both of them met their opponents in the air, and then landed opposite each other. Naruto growled fiercely and the man yelled in horror at the sight of Naruto's eyes, which had become red, with slit pupils. Naruto was angry that someone had actually tried to hurt his husband, and he wasn't going to let them off easily. Sasuke and the ninja watched as Naruto dispatched the ninja speedily, with a quick slash to the throat. Then Naruto turned on Sasuke's opponent. Sasuke saw Naruto leap forward and grab hold of the man by his head. Then Naruto twisted and Sasuke heard a sharp snap and then Naruto dropped the body to the ground, lifeless.

Sasuke stared at Naruto carefully.

"Wow Dobe. You're extremely overprotective." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded sternly.

"Of course." Naruto quipped back. Kakashi had finished off his opponent and Sakura had her opponent pinned. Before anyone could say a word, Kakashi knocked the man unconscious.

"We'll need him for information. I'll let Anko deal with him. We need to know if there are any more of them around or not." Kakashi stated.

"What about the generator?" Sakura asked.

"Turn it back on if they haven't broken it." Sasuke answered.

"Good idea. Good bait to lure out anyone else who might be hiding." Naruto quipped. Sakura nodded her understanding. Soon the group were gone. They didn't realise that they were being watched. A pair of yellow eyes that spied on them from the shadows, but soon slunk away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko, Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka saw their second group returning with a prisoner. Kakashi dumped the prisoner at Anko's feet.

"I bought you a present honey." Kakashi said cheerfully. Anko grinned.

"Wow a whole unconscious prisoner. You shouldn't have." Anko cooed.

"But I wanted to." Kakashi replied cutely.

"Oh enough lovebirds!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, get a room." Sakura quipped.

"Hn." Sasuke added. Anko and Kakashi glared at the trio. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka sniggered in the background, with their hands over the mouths.

"We need to know if there's anyone else waiting to jump out of the shadows at us Anko." Sasuke stated. Anko's grin disappeared. A look of stone crossed her face as she grabbed the prisoner by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'll deal with this little maggot." Anko stated seriously. Hisoka stepped forward sternly.

"Anko-Sensei I would like to join you in the interrogation." Hisoka said seriously. Anko gave the boy a curious look, and then she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hisoka you're only twelve. You're too young to go in to a hardcore interrogation." Naruto stated.

"I want to be an interrogator. I want to take over from Ibiki-San. How can I do that if I never go into an interrogation?" Hisoka asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then back at Hisoka.

"He is right. If he goes into this interrogation with Anko he'll learn whether he can handle a career as chief of the interrogation squad." Sasuke said softly. Naruto sighed and nodded his ascent. Hisoka looked up at Anko and she sighed as she nodded her agreement. After all what Sasuke and Hisoka had said were true, so she took Hisoka along with her to another cave and placed a silencing jutsu around the cave. Then she grabbed the prisoner and tied him up against one of the walls, using kunai as tie holds for the rope.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana and Hijiri were sat with Yuki, while Naruto and Sasuke both paced up and down, both worried about Hisoka. They had agreed to Hisoka attending the interrogation, but they were still afraid of what effect it would have on their son.

"Hisoka will be alright you know." Hijiri stated. Naruto and Sasuke gave their other son a smile each, but both were still worried.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko woke the prisoner up and Hisoka watched Anko's technique. First she started with questions.

"What's your name?" Anko stated.

"Why should I tell you?" The ninja replied coldly.

"It's a relatively straight forward question." Anko quipped, not really answering the man.

"Why would I give you my name?" The man stated.

"Because if you don't give her your name then I'll take over your interrogation and you don't want me to take it over." Hisoka replied from his position.

"Oh a little boy. I'm so scared." The ninja stated sarcastically. Hisoka smirked evilly.

"Sensei, cut him down please?" Hisoka asked seriously. Anko didn't know what Hisoka was planning but she complied with what he asked. She had a feeling that he knew what he was doing. Once she had cut him down, and kept hold of him tightly. He struggled of course, but he didn't get away. Anko made sure of that. Hisoka walked over to a stalagmite.

"Can you sit him down here Sensei?" Hisoka asked. Anko did as he asked. Hisoka then took the man's hands and tied them in front of him around the stalagmite. His fingers were tied specifically so that they were all sticking out. The man struggled angrily, but he was tied so efficiently by Hisoka, that he couldn't escape.

"If you don't answer my Sensei's questions then I'll start cutting off fingers." Hisoka stated.

"Yeah right. You're a little boy. What makes you think I'm going to be scared of you?" The man stated.

"I don't care if you're scared of me. You soon will be." Hisoka replied. The ninja just smirked as though he knew what Hisoka would do. The trouble was, he had no real idea of what Hisoka was thinking.

"What is your name?" Anko asked again.

"Why should I tell you?" The ninja stated again. Hisoka pulled out a sharp dagger, and a lighter. Then he sawed through the man's finger without flinching. The man screamed in agony. Then Hisoka lit his lighter and placed the mutilated stump in the flame. The man screamed again. Hisoka didn't flinch at the sight of his blood, or his screams of pain. Anko couldn't help but be impressed by Hisoka's stone cold attitude.

"What is your name?" Anko asked again after the man had calmed down.

"Baako Saoki." The man said shakily.

"And why are you in the Land of Spring?" Anko asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" The man exclaimed. That was when Hisoka sawed off another one of his fingers. The man screamed once again, and his screams were even more agony filled when Hisoka used his lighter to burn the stump left behind. Effectively Hisoka was cauterising the wound so that Baako wouldn't lose too much blood.

"Why are you in the Land of Spring?" Anko asked again. The man didn't answer, but when Hisoka waved the knife in his face, the man almost cried as he spoke.

"I was sent here with my comrades to take over Spring Country and destroy the royal family!" Baako screamed, not wanting another of his fingers to be hacked off.

"Who sent you to destroy the royal family here in Spring Country?" Anko asked.

"I'll be killed if I tell you!" Baako yelled. Hisoka hacked off another finger and Baako screamed in agony. Hisoka once again used his lighter to burn the stump.

"If you don't tell us we'll kill you so I'd pick the lesser of two evils if I were you." Hisoka quipped.

"I'll ask again. Who sent you to destroy the royal family here in Spring Country?" Anko asked again.

"The Amekage! I was told we needed Spring Country as a foothold! That's all I know I swear!" Baako yelled. Tears streamed down his face.

"How many more of you are there?" Anko asked.

"No more! You killed all our forces already! There isn't anyone else left!" Baako yelled.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asked. He waved the knife at Baako again. Baako shuddered and nodded as tears carried on streaming down his cheeks. Hisoka looked at Anko. She knocked out the unfortunate man. She looked at Hisoka as she tied Baako up again. Hisoka went to the side of the cave and vomited violently. Anko rubbed the boy's back. He looked down at the ground shamefaced, but Anko patted him on back gently.

"It happens to everyone the first time." Anko said softly. Hisoka nodded his understanding. They started to walk back to where the rest of their group waited. Anko was still hauling the unconscious prisoner.

"So how did I do?" Hisoka asked. Anko licked her lips nervously before she answered.

"I was very impressed kid. For your first interrogation you handled it extremely well." Anko said.

"I was sick. I'm a total wimp." Hisoka replied. He looked down at the ground glumly.

"Hey, I already told you it happens to everyone the first time. You're dealing with a maimed human being, a human being that you wounded. It's not easy to deal with that Hisoka. Some people can't even wait until the interrogation is over before they're sick." Anko stated.  
"So I did well?" Hisoka asked. Anko nodded.

"You did very well. Once you're a Chunin I'll talk to Ibiki about you joining the Interrogation squad. You're still considered too young now." Anko replied. Hisoka grinned cheerfully, even though he still looked a little pale after he had vomited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were both nervous as they waited for the return of their son. That was when Anko and Hisoka arrived back at their cave. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hisoka carefully for signs of trauma. Apart from the fact that his face was pale they didn't see any other signs on their son's face apart from that.

"Don't worry about him. He did vomit after the interrogation but that's only to be expected for his first time in a physical interrogation. He's a natural and he's fine. I promise you." Anko assured. Naruto and Sasuke both sighed with relief.

Once Anko had explained the situation to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, the group made a decision. The generator had now created Spring again, and it seemed that the man had been telling the truth as no one had come to disable the generator. Just in case, Anko allowed the snake to hold the prisoner in its mouth and Anko sent it back to Konoha. Both Anko and Kakashi knew that they would have to stick around until Ibiki had interrogated the prisoner himself. After all, the prisoner may have still been lying. They insisted on staying to help Queen Koyuki back to her home, and to help rebuild. At least until they were sure about there being no more danger in Spring Country.

xXxXxXx TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Anko, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka were on a ship on their way back to Konoha. They had completed their mission and as they left, they could see Queen Koyuki, Prince Naruto and Princess Gincho waving from the dock. The rebuilding and refurbishing of the Kazahana palace had gone very well with the help of Naruto's clones, and everyone was quite happy. Naruto hoped that his sons would have many more successful missions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all there will be a time skip of four years next chapter. I am not going through the whole new Team Seven history. I'm not going to do a dodgy Chunin exam chapter. I point blank refuse. LOL! No I'm kidding, but seriously no. It works better in my plot if there is a time skip.

Anywho please R&R and let me know what you all thought. I always appreciate constructive criticism. However flames are rejected as useless rubbish for the morons of this world. In other words I don't listen to it, I just laugh that you wasted your breath to flame me. (nods) See you all next time I update.


	7. The Face Of Evil

Okay here's chapter six. I hope you all like it. A bit of a time skip here, simply because I feel like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added me to their alert and faves lists. I really appreciate it.

Also a big thank you to everyone who wished my mom well. I really appreciate it, and she is getting better, slowly but surely. But I make no guarantees on my time yet. But thanks to all of you for your patience.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks so much for reviewing once again. I feel a little guilty that I have to reply to you when I update. Anywho, thanks for your good wishes to my mom. She is getting better. I'm glad you enjoyed Hisoka's interrogation, and If I told you who was watching everyone at the generator, then it would spoil all the surprises that are coming later on. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chappie.

The song last chapter was Madeline by Tickle Me Pink. Nobody seemed to be bothered with guessing what the song was hehe.

Here's this chapter's song lyrics.

_Invitation only, grand farewell, crash the best ones of the best ones, clear liquor and, cloudy eye, too early to say goodnight._

If you know what the song is feel free to PM me or place it in your review. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Seven – The Face Of Evil.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Konoha, Hijiri was sitting on top of the Hokage monument. He sat on top of the head of the Yondaime. He did this by himself. It was one of the few places he did go without his twin. This was where Hijiri liked to think. He looked out over Konoha and imagined what might have happened if he wasn't there. It was a silly thought and Hijiri never dwelled on such thoughts for too long. However, sometimes, when he felt unhappy with himself, or was in his own thoughts too deeply, this question would come up. Today however, was not such a day. Today, Hijiri was celebrating the end of his first successful C rank mission. He was looking out over the village at sunset, and admiring it's peace and beauty. He felt a presence come to stand next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto questioned his son. Hijiri nodded.

"It's not just about Konoha being beautiful. All the people have their own good points too. I want to be the one to protect this village Dad. I want to be the one to keep it peaceful and happy. Do you think I'll be able to become Hokage?" Hijiri asked softly. Naruto placed a hand on his son's head and ruffled Hijiri's dark hair.

"One day Hijiri, if you work hard enough, you'll surpass your father and me. I think you'll make a great Hokage if that is what you really want." Naruto replied. Hijiri grinned, and in that moment, Naruto was reminded of himself. Hijiri looked so much like Sasuke, but when he grinned, Naruto felt like he was looking into a mirror.

"Come on. Let's go home. I'm sure that everyone's wondering where you are." Naruto said kindly. Hijiri nodded and stood up, and soon both males were gone, leaving the Hokage monument to stare out at the sunset alone.

xXxXxXx FOUR YEARS LATER xXxXxXx

In the time since the new team seven had graduated and started taking missions, they had grown closer and had worked as speedily as was possible towards their treasured goals and dreams. They had gone on many different types of mission, to many different places. Including places where their parents had been before. Of course things had changed in the village. Everyone was older, wiser and more on guard. Naruto was now in official training to take over as the Hokage. Tsunade had named him her successor. After all, Naruto had definitely earned it. Sasuke and Itachi both worked in Anbu. Hana had decided to retire from active duty, and had become the chief vet to the Inuzuka clan. Of course Sakura mainly worked at the hospital, and Lee always went on missions with his old team. In fact a lot of the old rookies did. The girls had all seemed to simultaneously decide not to go on as many missions however. After all, they had children to do that for them.

Hijiri was still working towards his goal to become Hokage one day. He spent a lot of time around his Dad and Tsunade, taking note of what being a Hokage involved, because he dreamed of becoming Hokage as much as Hisoka dreamed of being in the interrogation squad. Hisoka was working towards his goal to be the head of the Interrogation squad. In fact Anko and Ibiki thought that he would make a very good member of the interrogation squad. However, Hisoka also realised that he was in love with Kohana. As yet he hadn't had the courage to tell her. After all, she wasn't just a part of their team, she was also his friend, and he didn't want to mess that up. Hijiri knew that Hisoka was in love with Kohana, but he wasn't too fussed about it. He didn't really have feelings for any girls, and felt that he could take his time. Kohana never showed anything but sisterly love towards either twin, which made Hisoka feel better. After all, at least Kohana wasn't in love with Hijiri. That would've been difficult for either brother to handle. Especially as it would cause a rift between them. Of course, the trio were a powerful combination. As they got older, with their intelligence, they grew smarter and stronger all the time. Kohana spent many a day at the side of her mother, in the Shinobi hospital, watching the way treatment was administered, and learning from her mother, Shizune and Tsunade, whenever she wasn't on a mission. Her goal to becoming a great Medic Nin seemed like it was coming closer to reality in leaps and bounds.

Now the new team seven were Chunin's and they would still go with Anko on missions. However, today was not such a day. Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana were alone, as they trekked towards the Hidden Waterfall Village. They had taken a mission to go there and escort the leader, a man named Shibuki, to Konoha, to discuss a peace treaty between both villages. Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka had been told that their parents had been on a mission there, and had saved the village from annihilation by themselves. The trio realised a long time ago, that they would have to live up to the legend that was the first team seven. However they managed that quite favourably. Even with Hisoka being a full member of the Interrogation Squad now, and Kohana working shifts at the hospital, the trio always found time to go on missions together and this mission seemed so simple, that they knew they would handle it easily. It gave them a chance to catch up on the things they'd missed within their trio.

All of a sudden, Hisoka stopped. Hijiri took note of his twin's agitated state.

"I sense someone heading for us. They have an immense chakra." Hisoka said. Both Hijiri and Konoha started concentrating and soon enough confirmed Hisoka's statement.

"They're heading for us. Their chakra is getting closer." Kohana stated.

"Friend or foe?" Hijiri asked.

"It's no one that we know and the Hidden Waterfall Village doesn't have Ninja with that kind of chakra. That's why they have that sacred water. Dad told me. So I determine foe." Hisoka stated formally.

"We should try and go back to the village. Waterfall can't help us in this situation, and that chakra doesn't feel friendly. It feels dangerous." Kohana said. Hijiri shook his head.

"We'd be putting the whole village in danger. That and whoever it is might just be showing off. We never walk around using our chakra like that. This person may be pushing out their chakra hoping to scare us." Hijiri stated. Kohana nodded her understanding. Then she made used a summoning jutsu. A small slug appeared on the ground. Kohana quickly jotted out a message and then handed it to the slug, and the slug disappeared.

"I called for reinforcements. Just in case this person isn't playing with us. We might be powerful, but we're not all powerful." Kohana stated. Both Hijiri and Hisoka nodded.

"We need to be prepared for this guy." Hisoka added.

"You could never be prepared enough for me." The trio all looked together for the unfamiliar voice, but they couldn't find him.

"There's something wrong here." Hijiri stated. Before the other two could answer, the trio found themselves knocked unconscious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt something bothering him. He looked up at Tsunade, who was telling him something about the basics of peace treaties.

"Baa-Chan, something's wrong." Naruto said softly. Tsunade stared at Naruto incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. That was when a slug appeared in front of Tsunade and Naruto. This meant a message that had come from Kohana or Sakura.

"You've got a message for us?" Tsunade asked. The slug nodded and dropped the jotted note on the desk. Tsunade picked it up and read it.

_Someone with immense chakra is following us. We may need back up. Didn't want to lure a dangerous enemy to the village. Kohana._

Tsunade read the note quickly and then handed it to Naruto. Naruto stood up quickly.

"I have to go an-" Tsuande cut Naruto off before he could go any further.

"You know I can't allow you, Sasuke, Sakura or Lee to go on this mission. They're your children and on an unknown reinforcement mission, the ninja involved must be able to think logically and rationally. I'll send Shikamaru, Anko, Neji and Kiba." Tsunade stated.

"That didn't stop you sending us to help them on their first mission, in Spring Country." Naruto stated.

"I sent all of you because you knew the Country and their leader. It wasn't about vested interest Naruto and there wasn't a chance that your first born children had been captured or harmed by an enemy. You know that I have to think over every situation, just as you will have to when you become Hokage. If the team are in danger, Shikamaru, Anko, Neji and Kiba will think about every eventuality. They'll think about it far more logically then you would, because Hisoka and Hijiri are your children and you love them too much to even think about some of the nastier parts of Shinobi rescue." Tsunade replied. Naruto understood what Tsunade meant. Should the situation arise where one of them had to be sacrificed, Naruto would be unable to make the choice any of the others would be able to make. He pouted and watched as Tsunade sent someone to fetch Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Anko.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka woke up in a dark room. Something felt wrong. They felt drained and weak. They were unable to use their chakra even though they were not tied up. They heard a door open and saw someone enter. The man wore an orange mask on his face that looked like a giant swirl, with one eyehole. However, through the eyehole, the twins could clearly see the Sharingan.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Hijiri asked bluntly.

"I am Madara Uchiha. What I want is a new apprentice. Only an Uchiha can fill that role. The two of you are extremely powerful. Of course there are things you will need to learn." Madara stated. Hisoka and Hijiri stared wide-eyed at the man who their parents had told them about years ago. A man who ran Akatsuki and singlehandedly masterminded the abduction of several of the females of the village, and their Dad, who had been pregnant with Minato and Kushina at the time.

"Where's Kohana?" Hisoka stated angrily.

"You don't need to worry about her at the moment. You should be more concerned with what I have to tell you." Madara stated. The twins glared angrily at Madara, wondering exactly what he was going to say to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade had Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Anko gathered in front of her.

"I received this message from Team Seven today, they're in trouble and they need backup. Obviously I picked you as not only are you strong, you are not related to the team, and Anko is their Sensei. Any clues that the team may have left as a trail, Anko would spot immediately." Tsunade stated.

"Do you know who they're up against Hokage-Sama?" Neji asked.

"No. All I know is that there is someone with immense chakra on their tail, and we all know who that could be." Tsunade stated. Everyone in the room fell silent, thinking about the members of Akatsuki, who were not only ruthless but dangerous.

"Do you understand the parameter of your mission?" Tsunade stated. The group all nodded their heads.

"Then move out. They were on their way to the Hidden Waterfall Village. Start with the path there and track them down if they're not there. We will not lose our young Ninja to Akatsuki." Tsunade stated. The group were gone in an instant. But Naruto and Tsunade were still worried.

"I wish you'd let me go with them Baa-Chan." Naruto said softly.

"You know I can't." Tsunade replied.

"I know. But something about all of this doesn't feel right. It's really getting at me. I don't know why but..." Naruto trailed off. He wasn't sure how to finish the sentence and Tsunade didn't really need him too. She understood what Naruto meant perfectly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara smirked at the twins evilly.

"Now the reason I've bought the two of you here is so that I can give you a choice. You can either dispose of your whole family and come to me together, or fight to the death here and now. The winner will come with me at any rate." Madara stated. Both boys glared at Madara hatefully.

"We choose neither." Hijiri hissed.

"There is no way you can make us fight each other, and there's no way you can make us kill our whole family. If you could, you would have done it already. You wouldn't be standing here discussing it with us. So it's not going to happen." Hisoka added angrily. Madara smirked under the orange mask.

"That's fine boys. But of course, watching the expressions on your faces when your best friend and teammate dies, will be extremely amusing for me." Madara stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka hissed.

"You'll see." Madara replied. Then he left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Anko had found the team's trail quickly. However, the team were gone. Anko found a piece of cloth. It seemed to have been ripped from something green. Anko knew her team well enough to know this was from Kohana's forest green tank-top.

"Shikamaru we should be able to track them with this." Anko handed the small piece of fabric to Shikamaru. He handed it to Kiba.

"Yeah it's definitely Kohana's." Kiba stated, after sniffing the cloth himself. He then placed the small piece of cloth next to Akamaru's nose.

"Akamaru, I need you to track down Kohana." Kiba stated. The giant white dog, sniffed the piece of green cloth, and within moments, started barking.

"You found the scent Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked again, and the group were on the trail, as Akamaru led the way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The twins found themselves wondering exactly what Madara was planning, when a light came on in the next room. Both boys stared in horror as Kohana was pushed into the room next to them. They could see her through a glass pane that separated their rooms. Madara followed after Kohana. They saw Madara pull Kohana close to him, and they could see through the glass that Madara was only too happy to stand there and murder their friend. Kohana was struggling, but she wasn't strong enough to break free from Madara's hold.

"NO!" Hijiri yelled frantically. He banged on the window, trying to get through.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Hisoka added. He tried to get out of the room, but nothing seemed to be working. The room was still absorbing all their chakra. Kohana must have heard them as she turned her face to look at them, fear was written clearly in her eyes.

"HI-CHAN! HISO-CHAN! TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM! TELL EVERYONE I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING STRONG ENOUGH!" Kohana yelled. That was when Madara embedded a kunai in her neck. The two boys watched in horror as the blood gushed out of her throat, spilling over her familiar green tank top. They heard and saw their friend choking, as Madara dragged the kunai all the way across Kohana's neck, and heard the squelching sound of the kunai being removed. Even more blood gushed out from their closest friend and companion. Then they saw Madara let go of Kohana. It seemed like slow motion as they saw her choke out her last breath. Her green eyes lost their spark of life. Her dead eyes stared at them, and her dark hair fluttered as she fell to the ground. They saw her land on the blood soaked floor, one side of her face lying in a puddle of her own blood. The other side, still staring at them. They knew at this moment that Kohana Rock, the daughter of both their father's teammate, Sakura, was dead.

Hijiri vomited in a corner. Hisoka screamed in rage and pain. In their eyes something happened. They looked at each other and both saw the same awful thing. They both had Mangekyo Sharingan. The loss of their closest friend and teammate had bought it out of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I know I'm a horrible person. But there is a reason for everything and it will be explained. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all next time I update people.


	8. Crushed Hearts, Greif Struck Souls

Okay all here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. Just to let you all know, I'm now officially back at University for another year, so my updates will be as frequent as my studying allows. I will update, it will happen, but I'm sorry that you'll all have to be waiting. (nods)

Just a small note for my dear readers. I've placed a poll on my profile page along with some summaries of fics that I'm working on in my spare time (when I'm not working on the ones that are already up) I would love your opinions everyone. Vote for the fic you most want to see up next. Thanks for your time everyone, and now on with the chapter.

WARNING: This chapter will be filled with angst, angst and even more angst. It will be miserable and depressing. Just to let you all know before you read it.

To my anonymous reviewer, animechick, thanks loads for reviewing as always. I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was good. I won't say I'm glad you were fighting tears, but I guess it means that you'll be outright crying this chapter. Anywho, I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations for you.

The last song was Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

Here's the next song lyrics.

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it, see that line, well I never should've crossed it, stop right there, well I never should've said that, it's the very moment that, I wish that I could take back_

Obviously if you know which song this is then feel free to PM me or place it in your review.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Eight – Crushed Hearts, Grief Struck Souls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka banged on the glass more, the power of their Mangekyo Sharingan, had given them an extra boost to crack the huge pane of glass, but after that they were almost completely out of chakra, and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Madara came back in to the room. A horrible smirk crossed his face, unseen by his captives.

"I gave you the opportunity to change her fate. But you chose not to. Now you must deal with the consequences." Madara stated coldly.

"We'll make you pay for this you bastard!" Hijiri hissed out.

"I'll kill you for this." Hisoka added. Madara paid no attention to their threats.

"One day you will come to me willingly. Until then you can think about your petty revenge. It will get you nowhere against me." Madara replied. Then he was gone, and the twins were left in complete silence to ponder the sudden violent murder of their teammate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken a few days as Anko, Shikamaru and Neji followed Kiba, who rode on Akamaru's back, but they finally came to an isolated location in Kiri. They knew they had to be careful. While the great peace treaty between the five nations was still in effect, the ninja didn't want to risk causing a war between any nations. Kiba stopped for a moment outside the large looking lair. It looked to be no more than a group of caves.

"Akamaru and I can both smell a lot of blood. It's overriding Kohana's scent." Kiba said softly.

"We should separate into teams of two, and search the place. It might be that one of the team was injured." Shikamaru stated.

"No Shikamaru. Whoever lost that much blood is dead. There's no way there's a survivor on the end of that amount of blood." Kiba stated sadly. Anko only had one thing to say before they started their search.

"It had better be the enemy." Anko stated. In her mind her thoughts were only slightly different.

"_Please let it be the enemy. Don't let it be them."_ Anko thought to herself.

"We can only hope Anko." Shikamaru replied.

"We should stick together and search for the source of blood. It may be that if Kohana, Hijiri and Hisoka fought back, they could be exhausted and have stayed where they fought." Neji stated. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement, and then the group went in, following the scent of blood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka were still trapped in that room, staring at their dead comrade, praying this was a nightmare. They saw that Kohana was still lying in her own blood. Neither twin had spoken since their yelled out vows for revenge. The two sixteen year old Chunin were reduced to sitting in silence and fear, hoping that someone would come and tell them that they'd been trapped in a Genjutsu for a while. It had felt like eternity. That was when they heard sounds outside their cell door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru, Anko and Neji had followed Akamaru through the lair to a door. Akamaru scratched at the door fervently, whining pitifully as the rest of the group stared at the locked door. Neji used a Jyuken strike to smash the lock and what they saw inside horrified them.

On the ground, in the centre of the room, was a pool of blood and in the middle of the pool of blood was a body. Anko trembled as she took note of the long dark hair, fanned out in the pool of blood. The green tank top, and black shorts, and the long arms and legs. She knew it was Kohana lying there dead. She still had to be sure. Before Shikamaru, Neji or Kiba could stop her, she walked around to stand at the front of the body. She saw Kohana's green eyes staring at her glassily, lifelessly. Anko had never felt so much pain seeing a dead comrade as she did at this very moment.

She still couldn't stop herself checking Kohana's pulse. Even though she heard Shikamaru tell her to stop, she couldn't help herself. The teenage Chunin's skin was ice cold to the touch. There wasn't even any warmth. She had obviously been killed days before hand. Anko saw the gaping slash across Kohana's throat and felt the bile rise in her own throat. That was when she saw the glass pane that made one of the walls, and she noted to shadows sat in the room beyond. She also took note of a crack in the glass pane. So did Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba.

"Is that Hijiri and Hisoka?" Shikamaru asked. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Yes it's them." Neji replied.

"We need to find out why they're stuck in there." Anko stated.

"They're being drained of their chakra." Neji stated.

"The room has some sort of chakra absorption system." Neji added.

"Let's break them out of there." Kiba stated. Anko nodded. The others watched as Anko opened up a sealing scroll and bit down on her thumb. She made a small symbol on Kohana's forehead with her blood, and then made a smear of blood on the scroll. Kohana's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru sighed sadly at the fact that they had to seal a comrade's body in a scroll. It wasn't the first time he'd ever had to do this after all. Then she wrote a message and summoned a snake. Then she sent the snake off. She couldn't bear to write the words that Kohana was dead. She just wrote that the team had been retrieved and they were on their way back to Konoha.

After that, they went to the next room and Neji once again smashed the lock on the door. Hisoka and Hijiri looked like they had died themselves, with the death of their teammate.

"Come on you two." Anko said softly. Hijiri and Hisoka looked up at their Sensei, their eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Neji and Shikamaru looked at the two boys.

"They're too weak from chakra exhaustion to walk by themselves at the moment." Neji said softly. He walked forward and picked up Hijiri. Anko picked up Hisoka and the group left the cave like lair. The pool of blood, however, remained for a long time to come.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office. Naruto was pacing backwards and forwards, worrying about his twin sons. Sasuke was also sat in the office. Sakura was working crazily at the hospital. Her worry for her firstborn child was overwhelming. That was when a snake poofed into existence on her desk. Naruto stared at the snake, as it dropped a scroll on to Tsunade's desk and disappeared.

Tsunade picked up the scroll and opened it. She read it and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"It says that they've retrieved the team and are on their way back." Tsunade told the two men seriously.

"That's good isn't it? They've been found and everyone's coming back." Sasuke said anxiously. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. They said that they found the team. That doesn't tell me if they're dead or alive. There are no certainties." Tsunade replied. Naruto was looking out of the window into the distance, praying for the safety of the team of Chunin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri and Hisoka couldn't look at each other, let alone their rescuers. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Anko didn't know what to say. They carried the twins, as they knew Anko was carrying a scroll with the sealed body of their fallen teammate. The two boys knew that they would have to face Sakura and Lee and know they had been unable to save their eldest child. "I'll take Kohana's body to the morgue." Neji said gently. He passed Hijiri to Kiba, and took the scroll from Anko. He left them and as they arrived at the Hokage tower, it began to rain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all sat in the Hokage's office. All of them carried a feeling of dread. Lee was on a mission and this was the one time that Sakura wished that he wasn't. That was when there was a knock at the door. Tsunade opened it to see Shikamaru standing there. His face showed great sadness. They knew then that someone had been killed on the rescue mission.

"Who?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru couldn't look into her eyes.

"Not Kohana." Sakura whispered. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to say to her when Shikamaru nodded once. Sakura's body shook with sobs. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off.

"My baby... my baby isn't dead! She isn't! This is all a bad dream right?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. She had been killed days before we'd even gotten there." Shikamaru tried to explain. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Sakura?" Naruto tried to speak but Sakura carried on shaking her head.

"She can't be dead. This is a bad dream. I'll wake up and she'll be getting ready to go and train with the twins and Anko. She'll be telling me how she doesn't want any bits in her orange juice and how she likes the lumpy porridge that I make even though I know it tastes awful." Sakura sobbed out. Naruto pulled his old teammate into a hug. That was when she truly let out her grief, with an animal like howl and even more sobs and tears. She buried her face into Naruto's shoulder and tried to muffle her terrible howls of grief but the group knew this was the time that a Shinobi's training wouldn't help them. In the next room, both of the twins felt tears fell down their own cheeks when they heard Sakura's cries of grief and anguish. It was the first emotional reaction they'd been able to have since they'd witnessed Kohana's death. Neither one of them could say a word as they silently wept. Anko sat in between them, with an arm draped over their shoulders. She too, was shedding tears. Kohana's loss was already haunting all of them, and Anko couldn't help but feel a horrible tug of guilt, along with the pain of loss. She felt that she should've been there. Even though she knew her team were capable. There was nothing more harrowing then the thought that she had let down her students.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke had taken Sakura to see Kohana's body, although she had been informed that it wouldn't be a pretty sight, Sakura had insisted. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, who stood in front of her desk.

"Did you get any information about what happened from the twins?" Tsunade asked softly. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No Hokage-Sama. They haven't spoken a word since we found them. They may not have been speaking before that. From what I can tell, they were locked in a chakra absorbing room with a glass pane as a wall on one side. On the other side, Kohana was killed. It's very likely they witnessed her murder in every degree possible. There was a crack in the glass. They must have tried to get to her, but with no chakra in their reserves they obviously didn't succeed." Shikamaru replied. Tsunade nodded.

"Shizune and I will be doing the autopsy. Is there an obvious cause of death?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Her throat was gouged open with a kunai. She must have been drained of blood within minutes. She was lying in it when we found her." Shikamaru replied. Tsunade sighed and stood up from her desk.

"I had better go and see how Sakura is doing. Make sure the twins are taken to the hospital. We need to check them over for anything suspicious. Also call Inoichi and tell him to examine their minds when they're up to it. That way we can find out exactly what happened without asking too many questions." Tsunade stated. Shikamaru nodded and she walked out of the office and in to the next room, to grab her hospital robes. She saw Anko and Kiba sat with the twins. Both of them had tears leaking out of their eyes. Their expressions were glassy and they looked as though they'd suffered a hundred lifetimes worth of pain.

"I'll take them to the hospital." Anko said, as Tsunade looked at her. Tsunade could see that Anko was also shaken by the death of one of her own students. Tsunade nodded, and Kiba and Anko left, carrying the exhausted twins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura looked over the body of her first born child. Kohana Rock was laid out on a metal table. Her green eyes were still open, the glazed look of lifeless fear still within them. Her long black hair was fanned out over the metal table, and Sakura saw that some of her hair was clumped together with something, that could only be dried blood. Kohana had been arranged to lie straight on her back. Sakura's eyes only travelled once to the gaping wound in her daughter's slender neck before she choked on her sobs. Sakura fell to her knees and beat at the floor with her fists. She screamed and wailed as Sasuke and Naruto watched over their teammate and dear friend. Sasuke looked at Naruto anxiously.

"Go to the twins and I'll stay with Sakura. Lee isn't here. She needs someone." Naruto whispered. Sakura looked up at them. She managed to stop herself sobbing, as she shook her head vigorously.

"It's okay Naruto. Go to your boys. Tell them... tell them I don't blame them." Sakura said softly. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura in confusion.

"I know your twins. You know them too. They're probably blaming themselves right now. But they can't blame themselves. This isn't their fault. I bet they did everything they could do. They probably went above and beyond the call of duty for my Kohana. Please just tell them I know that. Tell them I could never blame them. Make sure they're okay, and then come back." Sakura added softly. Tears were still trailing down her face. All her words came out in choked sobs.

"But Sakura?" Naruto questioned. Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto. Her eyes were wild.

"Just go Naruto! Both of you go to your sons and let me have a few moments alone with my daughter! Sakura yelled. Naruto nodded and both Sasuke and Naruto left as she had asked them too.

Sakura looked at the body of her daughter carefully. She got shakily to her feet and wiped away tears that were still trailing down her cheeks. She moved forward, not looking at the wound on her daughter's neck. She looked at the face that was so like her own, the green eyes that were the same shade as her own, she even looked at her daughter's complexion, which was the same shade as her own. Then, with more tears blurring her vision, Sakura kept her own eyes on that shade of green in her daughter's eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me where you are Kohana. I don't know if you even know what's going on. All I know is that I love you. I'll always love you. I loved you from the moment I knew I was having you. I loved you from the moment I first saw your little face, and every time you changed. Every smile you made, every inch you grew and everything you accomplished, I always loved you. Even now you're gone it hurts inside. I'll never forget you. I'll never ever stop thinking about you..." Sakura trailed off as she looked at Kohana's lifeless face. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and even as she tried to wipe them away, they were still coming.

"I remember when you were a small baby, you used to love it when Sai picked you up. I don't know why. He always seemed to have an amazing gift with babies, and when you wouldn't stop crying, all I had to do was get him to pick you up, and you'd stop crying instantly. But... but I wish that I had more time with you. I never expected to lose you. Kami forgive me for thinking that I was that lucky. Forgive me Kohana. Forgive me for not being there for you enough. Forgive me if I ever did anything that I shouldn't have as a mother." Sakura sobbed out. Kohana never moved, her eyes still stared in to nothingness.

"Sakura." Sakura spun around to see Tsunade standing there. Her Sensei pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura." Tsunade said softly.

"Is this how you felt when you lost your brother and love Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked. Her voice was rough with sobs and tears.

"It depends on how you're feeling. I don't know how I would feel if I ever lost a child." Tsunade said softly. Sakura stood back from Tsunade and looked at her carefully.

"It feels like my heart has been torn out and ripped into bloody pieces before my eyes. It feels like I'm feeling every possible bit of sadness that I can possibly feel, and yet at the same time it feels like I can't feel enough. I feel so many things at the moment, and biggest thing I feel is pain Tsunade-Shishou. It hurts so Kami damn much!" Sakura yelled the last part out. Tsunade looked at the teenage girl lying on the metal table and was reminded of the pain of losing her own little brother.

"Shizune and I are going to perform an autopsy so that we know what exactly killed her. In the meantime Sakura, you should go home and tell your family what has happened. They will need to know eventually." Tsunade said kindly. Sakura looked at Kohana and stepped forward. Tsunade couldn't help the tears that leaked from her own eyes, as Sakura placed her hand over her daughter's eyes, and closed the lids.

"Goodbye my Kohana. My baby girl." Sakura whispered gently in to her ear. Then she turned around and left the room. At the door she paused. She didn't even turn around and Tsunade did not turn to face her either.

"If Naruto and Sasuke come back to look for me, tell them that I went home to tell my family. After that, I will be waiting at the gates for Lee to come back. He should hear it from me first." Sakura said softly. Tsunade gulped and nodded her head.

"He'll be back tomorrow Sakura. You should try to rest tonight." Tsunade said gently.

"I don't think I'll ever rest again." Sakura replied softly. Her voice was only just above a whisper. Before Tsunade could say another word, she heard the soft thud of Sakura's footfalls, as she left the morgue. Tsunade looked at the dead Chunin on the table and wondered exactly how much pain one village could suffer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hijiri and Hisoka, who stared into nothingness.

"Hijiri, Hisoka, what happened?" Naruto asked softly. Hisoka was the first one to actually look at Naruto.

"Dad?" He questioned softly. Naruto nodded.

"Why? Why did he kill Kohana? Why did he do it?" Hijiri asked. Naruto and Sasuke felt their hearts break ever so slightly. Their twins sounded like small children when they asked such questions. They sounded young and vulnerable, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke, knew what to say to make them feel better.

"Who did this?" Sasuke asked them. The twins looked at him sadly.

"He called himself... Madara Uchiha. He had Sharingan. He told us to either fight to the death amongst ourselves, or to come back to Konoha and kill all of you, and then we could come to him together." Hijiri said softly.

"But we said we would never kill our whole family. We said we would never do what he wanted us to do." Hisoka added.

"Then he killed Kohana. He told us that we made the choice. We could've saved her if we had done as he asked, but we didn't." Hijiri carried on.

"Something happened to our eyes Dad." Hisoka said softly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"When we saw Kohana die, something changed in our eyes. Our Sharingan changed. I don't know how it changed but it did." Hisoka replied. Hijiri nodded in agreement. Sasuke dreaded to think what had happened to his twin sons at the hands of Madara. As soon as he could, he intended to speak to Itachi. After all, Itachi would know what Madara might have done.

"You do know that Madara was lying right?" Naruto asked the twins. They didn't say anything.

"What happened to Kohana wasn't your fault." Naruto said softly.

"Will Auntie Sakura and Uncle Lee feel the same way Dad?" Hisoka asked.

"Sakura doesn't blame you. She doesn't blame either of you. She told me herself that she could never blame you." Naruto said softly. Then as the twins broke down in tears, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves hugging them for all they were worth, and praying that the twins would get over the trauma of watching their teammate and best friend die.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked towards home. Kasumi and Riku were both Ninja now. They were Genin. She knew they would most likely be home soon. Tsubaki was at the Ninja Academy and should already be on her way home with Kenji, Sakura's Nephew. Ren and Ran were at home with Sakura's mother, as the twin girls had chosen not to go to the academy along with her niece Naoko. Ayaka and Honoka were too young to go to the academy. Even in the rain, Sakura found she couldn't feel anything. She had become numb to the outside world. She knew she would also have to tell Kaede, Hanako and Akina. Hanako worked at the academy, so she was sure to travel home with Tsubaki and Kenji. Kaede was sure to be at home now. She hadn't had any missions that day. Sakura felt her whole body shake as she walked to the boarding house for the students from Waves, and went looking for Akina. She soon found her cousin supervising some of the young students, and sending them up to their rooms to change their clothes, have a bath and dry off. She and Sai were ushering the children, when they saw Sakura. They could see the tortured look in her eyes and gently ushered the children off, before they sat her down in another room and waited for her to tell them what was wrong. Akina thought that maybe one of the children was ill. Sai assumed Lee had been horribly injured. What came out of Sakura's mouth shocked them both.

"Kohana is dead." Sakura whispered softly. Akina's eyes went wide and Sai looked stunned.

"What do you mean?" Akina asked.

"She was killed in action. Team Seven was captured, and Anko, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba went to get them back. But when they found them, Kohana had already been killed." Sakura whispered. Then her eyes started flowing with tears again.

"There must be a mistake." Akina said softly. She couldn't believe that Kohana would be dead. Sakura looked at Akina, her heart had already been shattered in to a million pieces and she knew that for every member of her family she had to tell her heart would break even further, until there was nothing but dust. But she had to tell them. It was the only right and true thing to do.

"There is no mistake Akina. I saw her body myself when they bought her back." Sakura told her cousin. Akina swallowed hard, and Sai wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Akina whispered as she tried to stave off tears. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"I have to go... and tell the others." Sakura said softly. Akina could do nothing but nod. Once she knew Sakura was no longer in hearing range, she started to sob, with Sai sat next to her, offering her all the comfort he could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sakura arrived home, she saw that everyone was all hustle and bustle as usual. Kasumi was looking after Ayaka and Honoka, while Kenji and Tsubaki were out in the garden practising with their Kunai and Shuriken. Riku was overseeing them. Kaede and Hanako were talking about their days. Naoko, Ren and Ran were in the sweet shop with Hanasuki, helping out and making more sweets. Sakura felt her heart break as Tsubaki ran over to her with her report card.

"Mom look at this! I got top in almost every subject, like Kasumi-Chan! When Kohana comes back I'm gonna show her! She'll be really proud. She promised that if I did well she'd take me out for Dango!" Tsubaki exclaimed cheerfully. That was when Sakura broke down and began to really sob. Tsubaki blinked as she looked at her mother.

"Mom! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tsubaki asked. Kasumi and Hanasuki came to see Sakura sobbing, great giant tears splashing down her cheeks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ibiki and Inoichi came out of the twin's hospital room with Itachi at their side. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the pair, waiting for what they would say. Itachi licked nervously at his lips before speaking.

"They have awakened Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It was watching Kohana be slaughtered in front of them. It must have triggered the same things that would make the change in their eyes." Itachi replied. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Ibiki and Inoichi stepped forward.

"I've seen all their memories of the incident. They did everything they could do. They were trapped in a room that was absorbing their chakra. They had no way of escape, and they were forced to watch as Kohana was slaughtered. The man who did this called himself Madara Uchiha. However whether he actually is Madara Uchiha or not, I can't tell you. He wore an orange mask the whole time." Inoichi stated. Naruto nodded his head.

"Tell Tsunade what you found out obviously. I was hoping that maybe it was some sort of evil Genjutsu. I was hoping I could tell Sakura that it wasn't true." Naruto said. Sasuke draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto couldn't say a word as the trio walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura looked at her family, who surrounded her and knew that as she spoke she was delivering the most horrible news she could deliver to them.

"I have to tell you all something. I need you to understand that I'm not mistaken and that there is no doubt about it." Sakura said softly. She was glad that Ayaka and Honoka were not in the room. She wasn't sure she really wanted Ren, Ran, Naoko, Kenji or Tsubaki in the room, but they had to know.

"Kohana is dead." Sakura said softly. Tsubaki looked confused.

"How can she be dead? She only went to the Hidden Waterfall village a few days ago." Tsubaki asked. Sakura gulped as she looked at Tsubaki. Kasumi looked shocked as well.

"Mom?" Kasumi asked. Sakura licked her lips and swallowed nervously as she looked at her children. Hanasuki looked grey with sadness.

"Kohana's team were captured. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you all to worry unnecessarily. For all I knew they were fine and then we got a message saying the team had been retrieved. But Kohana... Kohana..." Sakura kept trailing as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Kohana was killed in action. I'm telling you because I have to. I'm telling you because you all have the right to know what happened to her." Sakura said softly. She couldn't look at the faces of her children, cousins, mother or niece and nephew any longer, and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, where she threw herself down on the bed and started sobbing again.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Lee was close to the village now. He was with Gai and they were going as fast as possible. Lee grinned beside his old Sensei.

"I'll be glad to see Sakura-Chan when I get back. I wonder if Kohana-Chan has finished her mission in the Waterfall village yet?" Lee questioned. Gai nodded.

"Of course Lee! Her youthful team will do everything possible to make their mission a success!"Gai told Lee firmly. As they came to the gates, Lee and Gai saw Sakura standing there. Lee could see that Sakura looked different. Something had happened. He landed in front of Sakura and pulled his wife into a hug. She didn't hug him back. He looked at her carefully and then he asked one question.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" He asked softly. Sakura had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I've been waiting here for a while. I thought I should be the one to tell you." Sakura whispered softly. Lee looked confused.

"Kohana- Kohana is- She..." Sakura was stumbling over her words.

"What happened to Kohana? Is she alright? Was she injured on her mission?" Lee asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Then what's upset you so much Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked.

"Lee, she's dead. Kohana is dead." Sakura said. Lee felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"What?" Lee asked. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy and still overflowing with tears.

"She was killed in action Lee." Sakura sobbed. Lee bit his lip. He didn't know what to say at that moment. Gai was watching and could almost feel Lee's pain. Lee did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment. He pulled Sakura into a hug and held on to her tightly. He felt her hug him back, and he felt her tears on his shoulder, and yet, he couldn't cry. He just trembled as he held on to his wife, and she held on to him. Both of them lost in their own world of grief.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and all that jazz. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I know this was one morbid and sad chapter. I'll see you all next time I update people and that'll be soon.


	9. To Choose Your Own Path

Hi all. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all those who added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. Also I do apologise for the wait. I've been really busy with University coursework that really couldn't wait. (second years get double the workload with less time to do it in. LOL!) So I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

The song last chapter was Who I Am Hate's Who I've Been by Relient K, and this chapter is dedicated to yume76 for getting it right. (nods)

Here's this chapter's lyrics.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._

If you know what the song is, feel free to PM me or put it in your reviews. Thanks people. Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Nine – To Choose Your Own Path.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The village seemed to have turned bleak. Unhappiness had spread throughout Konoha at the news of Kohana's death. Many people had known and liked her, and on this day, a week after Kohana's body had been bought home, her funeral was taking place. The rain fell from the sky in torrents, and many people stood in simple black garb, and as Hisoka and Hijiri stood with their parents, they watched Sakura and Lee, along with all Kohana's sisters and her brother, place white roses on top of the casket. Then Kohana's grandmother and cousins followed. All the children cried. Lee cried, even Sai shed a tear as he stood with Akina, and his own children. But Hijiri and Hisoka both took note that Sakura just stared blankly. Her face was void of any emotions, her eyes were lifeless, and she didn't shed a single tear that day. They were the next ones to place their own flowers. Hisoka didn't place a white rose on the casket, but a pink lily. Lilies had been Kohana's favourite flower and pink was her favourite colour. Pink and green, the colours that both her parents were famous for. Hisoka didn't stay after he placed the flower on Kohana's casket, but sped away, not looking back. He couldn't stand the pain he felt. He couldn't watch everyone grieve. He knew Hijiri would understand that. Hijiri knew Hisoka better then Hisoka knew himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri watched as Hisoka left in a hurry. He felt his father squeeze his shoulder.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Hijiri looked at his Dad, who looked back at him questioningly. Then he shook his head.

"No. Hisoka wants to be alone. We may be twins but we handle things differently." Hijiri whispered back. Naruto nodded his head, and Sasuke left his hand on Hijiri's shoulder, as more people came and placed flowers on top of Kohana's casket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Sakura and Lee were sat alone in the back garden. The others were all sleeping, at least as far as Sakura knew. Sakura wanted to be angry at someone. She realised that her brother, Watashi, had not arrived for Kohana's funeral. He had sent a message by bird and said he was on his way, but he hadn't arrived and Sakura wanted to yell at him for not coming. However she was completely numb. She'd cried every night, all alone since she'd been told Kohana was dead. She felt hopeless. Lee couldn't seem to stop himself crying whenever he thought of his daughter. Both parents looked at each other and saw their lost child in their own features.

"I need to go and train." Lee said softly.

"I've decided to join the Anbu." Sakura said at the exact same moment. Both Lee and Sakura stared at each other worriedly.

"I can't handle this Lee. I thought I could prepare myself for something like this. I thought I understood what being a Ninja meant. I had no idea. I thought that Kohana would grow up, be a Shinobi like me, find a great guy and settle down and have some kids of her own. I never even considered that she might die on a mission. I never even imagined such a thing. I can't forgive myself Lee. I can't look at the children because every time I do, I can see Kohana. Her face, her quirks and her personality. I look in any room in the house and I feel like I'm being attacked by her memory. Whenever I go to sleep I see her sitting at the breakfast table and she's talking to me and I think that maybe, for a moment that all of this is just a nightmare, and that I can see my little girl again. But as soon as I reach out to touch her she disappears and I wake up. Then I realise that she's gone all over again. I need to do something to stop feeling all this pain Lee. That's why I've decided to join Anbu." Sakura explained. Lee nodded his understanding.

"I wanted to go into the mountains near the village. I don't even know how long I'll be gone but I have to go. I feel the same way you do Sakura. I want to stop feeling the pain. I have to stop feeling it too. I'm always trying to be positive, but there's nothing positive about this. That's why I thought it might be better to go and train in the mountains for a while." Lee said softly. Both parents were sure of their decisions. It may have been terribly selfish, in fact it was rather unfair on their other children, but both Lee and Sakura knew if they stayed where they were that they would destroy their children with their melancholy. Now they knew what they were doing. There was no turning back.

Neither Lee nor Sakura heard as their second eldest child listened at the back door. Kasumi turned and walked back up the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everything she had always known was falling apart before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why did you leave us Kohana?" Kasumi sobbed into her pillow. She never slept that night.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

The next day, just after Lee had gone to train in the mountains, a messenger came to the Haruno-Rock household. Sakura felt her hands shake as she read the message. Her brother, Watashi, had been killed on his way to Konoha. He'd drowned in a river when he dived in to save a drowning child. He'd definitely changed from the arrogant, selfish brat that she'd met so many years ago. He had saved the child, a little girl. The irony was what made Sakura cry publicly. Her brother died saving someone else's daughter, and had joined her daughter before she was laid in the ground. That was why he hadn't attended Kohana's funeral.

xXxXxXx TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Sakura had now buried her brother. Now she was finally doing what she had promised. She walked towards the Hokage tower and barged into Tsunade's office. She was glad that Naruto wasn't there for once.

"I'm requesting to join Anbu, effective immediately." Sakura stated seriously. Tsunade stared incredulously at her.

"What about Lee?" Tsunade asked.

"He's gone off to the mountains around Konoha to train and reflect." Sakura replied. Tsunade was shocked.

"What about your children Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm doing this for my children Shishou! I'll destroy them if I carry on like this. I need to do something and Anbu is the best place for my skills at the moment. You can't reject my application based on what you think I should be doing with my children." Sakura stated. Tsunade sighed sadly. Sakura was right, Tsunade couldn't reject her application. She could make it very difficult for Sakura, but she wouldn't, because Tsunade knew the pain of loss.

"There are a few missions that are one and two weeks long." Tsunade stated.

"I want the longest mission you have." Sakura stated.

"Sakura you can't do this to yourself." Tsunade shot back.

"That's my decision Shishou. Don't worry my children will be looked after." Sakura quipped. Tsunade almost couldn't bear it, as she handed the desperate Kunoichi the longest standing mission that she had. It was for a year and a half. A reconnaissance mission. Tsunade was planning to give the mission to Konohamaru, but Sakura had demanded it. Tsunade felt sadness well up within her as she handed Sakura her Anbu uniform, the mask a raven that would also be her codename, and watched as Sakura left the office, scroll, mask and uniform in hand.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Two months later, grief was still such a raw thing for those people who loved Kohana dearly. Kasumi just spent all of her time studying, training and pushing herself well beyond her limits. She wanted to live life to the fullest and become the best ninja she could be in honour of her big sister. She kept her room the way it was. She couldn't bear to pack her sister's things away, and no one was allowed to use Kohana's bed, so Kasumi no longer shared a room. Though she would've given up her bed and slept on the floor in the kitchen if she thought it would bring her sister back.

Hisoka was still grieving. He spent more time alone then with anyone else, including his twin. Hijiri didn't know what to do to help him, and neither did their parents. Just before Sakura had left, she had given Itachi a letter for Naruto and Sasuke stating what she had done and why, and asking for only one thing, that they keep an eye on her remaining children while she was gone, and help out Hanasuki a little bit with the general chaos of the family. Sasuke and Naruto hoped that Sakura would know that they agreed without hesitation.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Hisoka, in all his grief, had made a decision over the last three months. He had mourned and mourned and he wasn't sure if he would ever stop mourning. Many people may consider it stupid that a fifteen year old boy could love someone so much, but in the Shinobi world, people were lost quickly and so love at an early age was very usually inevitable. Now Hisoka had had to make some form of decision. He could mourn forever, but he couldn't be idle as he mourned. However, he knew he could never just go back to the way things had been. Completing missions for the village, being hailed as a great Shinobi, fighting battles with ease, all of this wasn't ever going to be the same again. There was no Kohana to share it with and he didn't feel like he could go back to serving as a leaf Ninja again. So with every fibre of his being he made a decision. He could not stay in Konoha any longer. Silently and secretly, he made his preparations and hoped that the people he loved so dearly would understand his decision.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Mikoto Uchiha was late arriving home. She'd spent all day training at the academy and then she had left the academy and trained more. She was running home now in the dark, when she passed the only road out of the village. She looked and saw Hisoka walking down it. A pack hung from one shoulder and his Katana strapped to his back, Hisoka was an impressive sight to behold to those that didn't know him. Mikoto ran up to him joyfully.

"Hiso-Chan! Hiso-Chan! Are you going on a mission?" Mikoto called out happily. Hisoka spun around, a look of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here Mikoto?" He asked her gently.

"I'm late. Father and Mother are probably worried about me. But I saw you and I wanted to say goodbye. You're going on the only road out of the village right?" Mikoto said cheerfully. Hisoka knelt down on one knee in front of his younger cousin. He pulled the eleven year old girl into a hug. She was still so innocent. Hisoka wanted to keep it that way. But he knew that soon enough she would graduate. She would have a Genin team that she would be part of, and they would go on missions, just as he, Hijiri and Kohana had done. Hisoka knew that sooner or later Mikoto would lose someone she cared about to the Shinobi path and he couldn't bear to see her be sad. But he kept a calm front up in front of his younger cousin.

"I'll miss you Hiso-Chan." Mikoto stated sadly. Her big dark eyes looked at Hisoka trustingly. Hisoka hugged the child more tightly.

"I can't breathe Hiso-Chan!" The girl squealed joyfully. Hisoka stopped squeezing his younger cousin and picked her up.

"I love you kiddo." Hisoka whispered to the younger girl.

"I love you too Hiso-Chan." Mikoto automatically replied. Hisoka gently tousled his cousin's hair, and then knocked her unconscious before she could even comprehend what was going on. He placed her on the bench, not realising that his own father had placed his female teammate there many years beforehand, when he'd defected, and Hisoka carried on walking. Soon he was gone, and uproar had begun with the realisation that Mikoto hadn't come home from the academy yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's all for now. Hopefully I'll update soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'm always willing to answer any questions.


	10. The Long Lonely Road

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Hearts Torn In Two. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to Kaya13 for guessing the last song was _Love The Way You Lie_ by Eminem and Rhianna. Here's the song lyrics for this chapter.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your eyes,_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Ten – The Long Lonely Road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri was sat playing with the younger children. They all seemed quite down, and his parents away on a mission, this was the best he could do for them. As it got darker, Hijiri wasn't happy to realise that Mikoto hadn't returned from the academy yet. Hijiri saw Minato and Kushina looking quite disturbed.

"What's going on you two? Have you seen Mikoto?" Hijiri asked. The pair shook their heads.

"No, Hi-Chan we haven't seen her since we left the academy. She was doing some extra kunai practise and she said she'd come home after us. But she hasn't come back yet." Kushina answered. Minato nodded his agreement to his twin's statement. Hijiri felt that something wasn't right as he told the twins to stay with the younger children, and to inform Hana and Itachi that he was looking for Mikoto when they got home. The one night Hana and Itachi were both late with paperwork duties, had to be the one night someone disappeared. Hijiri would've laughed at the irony but he was more worried than amused by his Uncle's situation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana and Itachi both wanted to sleep when they got back to the Uchiha compound. When they walked into the main house, there were a whole bunch of children to greet them, but there was no Hijiri, no Hisoka and no Mikoto.

"Where are your Satanic Spawn brothers?" Itachi directed his question to Kushina.

"Hisoka hasn't been home at all today. Hijiri told me to tell you that he was out looking for Mikoto when you got back. He hasn't been gone too long. I think he's just worried because she didn't come back yet." Kushina replied. Itachi felt a knot of dread pull at his insides. Hana felt a rising wave of unease.

"I'll go and search as well. If Hijiri comes back tell him I'll check in at the house every hour. When Hisoka gets back tell him what's happened." Itachi said.

"I'll be searching too. I'm sorry that you have to look after all the kids Kushina." Hana said softly. Kushina shook her head, some of the strands of red freeing from her braid.

"It's okay Auntie Hana. I'm worried about Mikoto-Chan too." Kushina stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri was running around, searching every place that Mikoto usually went. He went to the Ramen stand first, but found it was about to close and that the owner, old Teuchi, hadn't seen hide nor hair of Mikoto. Hijiri then knocked on Kimi's door. The woman smiled comfortingly at Hijiri and she did her best to try and calm him, but Kimi, nor her husband, nor Haru or Kai, had seen Mikoto either.

Hijiri then went to Anko and Kakashi's home and knocked. The door opened only for Anko and Kakashi to be there.

"Sorry to bother you Anko-Sensei, Kakashi-San, but have either of you, or Obito, seen my little cousin Mikoto?" Hijiri asked. Anko frowned as Kakashi raised a brow.

"I haven't seen her since early this morning when Obito walked with her, Kushina and Minato to the academy." Anko replied thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Hijiri but I haven't seen her either." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Obito-kun?" Anko called. The three tails Jinchuriki came out of what Hijiri knew was the living room.

"What's wrong Ma?" Obito asked.

"Have you seen Mikoto since the academy today?" Anko asked.

"No Ma. She said she was staying to do extra target practise and I walked with the twins as far as here, and they went home. Mikoto said she'd be home before sundown. Didn't she come back?" Obito directed his last comment at Hijiri.

"No she didn't come home Obito. We're really worried." Hijiri replied. Obito's eyes flashed that eerie yellow again.

"It'll be alright Obito. I'm sure that Itachi and Hana are already out looking too. I'm sure she probably lost track of time." Anko told the boy. He didn't look convinced, but he seemed to be calming down, and the eerie yellow seemed to have disappeared again.

"I'll get going. I'll let you know when we find her okay? I'll send one of my summons." Hijiri said. Obito nodded and Hijiri knew as he took off looking again, knowing that Obito would wait all night for a response.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi found himself at the academy rather quickly. Everything was locked up, of course, but the target practise area was usually well lit and left for students to practise whenever they felt it necessary. There was no sign of Mikoto there. Itachi felt something brush against his leg and looked down at Sir Chocolate.

"Maybe Hijiri really is training you to be a ninja cat." Itachi murmured. Sir Chocolate looked up at him sadly, questioningly, almost.

"If I knew where Mikoto was, then I'd tell you. Satanic Cat." Itachi muttered. He carried on walking around, hoping to catch sight of his daughter, while Sir Chocolate followed along behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hana found herself at the Inuzuka compound. She hoped that maybe Mikoto had decided to come and visit her cousins for a little while. It was a slim hope but it was the first thing she thought of. Hana knocked on the door, and it was Naruko who answered. The girl had her straight dark hair, very like Hinata's, tied into two pigtails at the sides of her head. Her strange eyes stared at Hana for a moment.

"Auntie Hana? What's up?" Naruko asked. A big smile crossed her face. Isamu also appeared not a moment later.

"Come in Auntie Hana." Isamu said cheerfully to his Aunt.

"Who's at the door Isamu?" Hana heard Kiba call as she stepped into the entryway.

"It's Auntie Hana!" Naruko answered. Isamu glared at his little sister before grabbing the girl in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles against her scalp. She squealed and struggled as Isamu started tickling her. That was when Kiba appeared.

"Sis? What's going on?" Kiba asked. He knew his older sister very well. He knew she wouldn't have come to disturb them after she'd just finished a mission unless it was important.

"Mikoto is missing. I was hoping that she'd come here to see Isamu and Naruko and just... lost track of time." Hana pleaded. Kiba shook his head.

"We haven't seen her sis. I'm so sorry. You want some help looking for her?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi and Hijiri are out looking. I guess another set of eyes wouldn't hurt." Hana replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri checked back into the house after an hour, only to find that Hisoka hadn't come back home yet.

"Are you sure he didn't maybe just sneak into his room Kushina?" Hijiri asked.

"You could ask me the same question Aniki!" Minato exclaimed unhappily.

"Yeah but you're usually too distracted playing with the other kids to listen out for that." Hijiri replied. Minato pouted petulantly and Hijiri couldn't help grinning and ruffling his little brother's blond hair affectionately. After all, Minato was a carbon copy of their dad, just younger, and it was hard to cope with those big blue puppy eyes when he turned them on you. At least that was how the family felt. For some reason puppy eyes did not work on their dad. He was the only one you couldn't guilt trip into letting you off.

"I know you'd notice if it was a stranger Minato, but you barely notice if it's one of us." Hijiri placated. Minato nodded and ginned, then went back to playing with the smaller children.

"I didn't hear anything Aniki but maybe, like Minato, I'm just used to Hisoka sneaking in the window." Kushina told her brother. Hijiri nodded and went up to Hisoka's room, hoping that his brother was there. However, when he looked in the room, he noticed that the drawers and wardrobe were open. He noticed that some of Hisoka's clothing, the more durable and well worn things, were missing. Hijiri also noted that all of Hisoka's ninja equipment was gone and a horrible feeling of dread coiled in his stomach and clenched at his heart, like acid eating away at his insides. Now he realised there was one place he hadn't gone to search for Mikoto, and that was only road out of the village. Within moments he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi met Hana and Kiba at the Uchiha compound.

"You haven't found anything?" Itachi asked. But he knew the answer. There was no sign of Mikoto. Hana shook her head, tears glistened in her eyes but didn't fall.

"We've searched through all the training grounds, even the one here in the Uchiha compound. We've knocked on the door of every person Mikoto knows. Not a trace." Kiba replied.

"Hijiri said he's going to check the road out of the village." The trio looked at Kushina, who's opened the door and looked at them. The young girl looked upset.

"Hisoka is gone too. All his stuff is gone." Kushina said sadly. Itachi could see that his niece had been crying, there were tear streaks along her face, which the academy student swiped at angrily, trying to hide her upset.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri had come to the only road out of the village, and found that the plac was deserted. He walked along slowly, until he noticed a flash of dark hair, fluttering in the breeze. Hijiri ran over and knelt down next to the bench where he saw Mikoto lying.

"Mikoto. Come on Mikoto. Wake up kiddo." Hijiri said gently. He gently tapped her face and the eleven year old started fluttering her eyelashes.

"Mikoto talk to me." Hijiri said more urgently. Mikoto groaned weakly.

"My head hurts. Where's Hisoka Aniki?" Mikoto groaned out groggily.

"What do you mean Mikoto? Was Hisoka with you?" Hijiri asked.

"Yeah. He was leaving. I wanted to say goodbye. He hugged me real tight. I couldn't even breathe. He told me he loved me, and then I don't really remember after that." Mikoto said softly. Hijiri picked up Mikoto and carried her to the hospital. He sent one of his summons to tell Itachi and Hana what was happening. After all, they needed to know their daughter was safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, when Hana, Itachi and Kiba had arrived at the hospital and Tsunade had checked Mikoto over. The group were gathered around the bed of a sleeping Mikoto.

"Hijiri, what did Mikoto tell you about how this happened?" Tsunade asked. Hijiri was trembling as he answered.

"Hisoka knocked her out. It seems... it seems that he's left the village." Hijiri said. His voice was shaking and he hated himself for saying it. He knew they would send Anbu looking for Hisoka, and see what would happen. At least his brother would be bought back.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke had just made it back into the village after their latest mission. Things seemed different when they arrived. For one thing, Itachi and Tsunade were at the gate to greet them.

"What's going on Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked Itachi. Both looked away.

"It's not one of the kids is it? What happened? Tell me no one got hurt?" Naruto shot out.

"Hisoka has defected." Itachi replied softly. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at Itachi incredulously.

"No! That's impossible! Hisoka is loyal to this village! He wants to head up the interrogation squad one day! His whole family is here and he loves us! Why would he defect?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Tsunade tried to calm him down. Naruto glared.

"No! This is some twisted ass joke right? It's not funny Baa-Chan! What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke couldn't speak. His hands clenched into fists. Despite everything, he knew that Itachi would never make such a joke and neither would Tsunade. Hisoka had left the village.

"Naruto let's listen to what happened." Sasuke told his husband softly. Naruto was shaking. When Sasuke looked at him, he saw that there were tears streaking down Naruto's face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they listened to what had happened, Naruto and Sasuke waited for Tsunade to tell them one thing. Who had gone looking for their son?

"I sent Anbu to find him. Sai joined the group, along with Kiba. Itachi was in another Anbu group." Tsunade answered their unasked question.

"I just got back today. There's no trace. Hisoka learned from the best ninja this village has to offer, he knows how to hide his tracks. We're waiting for the second group to come back. But Neji and Hana were with me and we found no trace." Itachi told his brother and brother-in-law sadly.

"We can't just give up on him." Naruto whispered.

"We're not giving up on him." Sasuke said.

"I don't know why he'd knock Mikoto out and just leave her there. He loves Mikoto, like he loves all the kids." Naruto stated.

"It's because he loves Mikoto that he knocked her out." The group turned to look at Hijiri.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked Hijiri gently.

"If he wanted to leave and Mikoto came upon him, and he didn't care about her at all. He would have killed her outright. He would've hidden her and we'd still be searching for her none the wiser until we finally started using ninja hounds. However, he just knocked her out, and left her on the third bench down before the gates. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't hidden. Anyone could have walked past and seen her, she was easy to find if we knew where to look. He does care. I think... I think he's just not getting over what happened to Kohana and..." Hijiri trailed off. He didn't like to think about what had happened to Kohana either.

"He's been disillusioned. He doesn't know what to do with himself and running away is something that appeals when you don't know if the ideals you grew up with are right or not." Itachi finished. Hijiri, Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade stared at Itachi.

"Hisoka wouldn't talk to anyone. He can't get over the death of his teammate. There isn't very much we could do to help him. It's more likely that he left so that he could find out what he believes in." Itachi added. Hijiri nodded.

"Uncle Itachi is probably right. It doesn't make this any easier." Hijiri concurred.

xXxXxXx THREE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Hisoka was in water country. Things were different for him now. Being on the road hadn't changed his feelings. He was wearing a fox shaped mask as he crept through the small town. After all, he was a rogue ninja now, and took missions to make money to eat. He'd snuck into the compound of Lord Shukio of the land of water, He wasn't the Daimiyo. Hisoka wouldn't take jobs involving the Daimiyos. However, this man was evil. He'd had his daughter and her fiancé killed for the fact that the man was poor and his daughter had disobeyed him. Now his own son was hiring Hisoka as an assassin. Being an assassin was something Hisoka could deal with easily now. He could hurt people. He'd been hurt so he didn't see the difference. Of course, his first assassination mission, two weeks after he'd left Konoha, had made him sick to his stomach, but now it was routine. He snuck into the room of Lord Shukio with ease. There were no Shinobi protecting this compound. Of course there weren't. This man thought he was safe no matter what. Hisoka found the man in bed. A young girl sat at the side of the bed weeping. Hisoka could see her clothes were torn. She was barely the same age as Mikoto or Kushina. Hisoka felt sick. The mask on his face didn't cover his eyes. He looked at the girl with kindness.

"What's your name?" He whispered.

"Asuka." The girl whispered back.

"You should leave. Head to Konoha. The people there are kind and will look after you. No one will hurt you there. They'll protect you." Hisoka whispered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Blood Fox. You don't need to be sacred of me. Only the evil do." Hisoka whispered back. The girl nodded, tears still streaking down her cheeks as she ran out of the room. Hisoka pulled out his sword, his eyes twisted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. He prodded the man with its edge and the man's eyes shot awake at the sharp dig. Before he could scream, Hisoka smirked under his mask.

"Tsukiyomi." Hisoka whispered. After only a few seconds, Lord Shukio was a shivering, weeping wreck.

"Please kill me." The man begged, tears streaming from his eyes. Living horror etched within his soul.

"Of course." Hisoka whispered. He bought his sword down, straight through the man's heart.

The next morning, when the guards came to check on their lord, they were horrified to see he had been run through. But what horrified them even more were their lord's eyes. They were filled with horrors that none of them could imagine. On the wall, painted in blood was a message.

_**Tell your new leader to be better than this coward or it could mean the difference in me taking or refusing his assassination request!**_

The son of Lord Shukio felt his hands tremble as he looked at the message, and decided to make sure to be a good leader. Not that that wasn't the plan before, but he feared what the boy he'd hired had done to his father. He didn't want to be in the same position.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER - KONOHA xXxXxXx

A young girl crept through the gates of Konoha. It was dark and night time. She walked through the gates and with the last coin she had she wanted to find some sort of food. She saw a small bar, which she could smell served food. She walked in. Her lank, light brown hair hung down her back in a messy ponytail. Her eyes, dull with sadness, were a very light blue, as she walked in to the bar. A friendly old man was behind the bar. A young woman was with him.

"Hello there. Are you new to Konoha?" The old man asked. The girl nodded shyly. Before she could say anymore, she passed out and fell to the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka found himself in Wind country. He was hidden under a black cloak, his fox mask in a side pouch. He was eating something in an inn that he'd decided to stay at. He was waiting for a contact to find him. After all, going to meet anyone at all was far too dangerous. He'd be walking into someone's home turf. That was not how he did things. He was called smart for a reason. It wasn't just about the IQ.

"Are you the blood fox?" Someone asked next to him. He allowed his eyes to scan over the person who'd spoken. A woman. She seemed to be in her late teens, early twenties at a stretch. She dressed down, but the way she carried herself gave her away as nobility of some kind. He had been told to expect a woman with light brown hair. He checked over her quickly using Sharingan, he couldn't see or sense any genjutsus or traps set about this woman. No illusionary techniques either. He turned to face the woman.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"I'm the rebellious cub." The woman whispered. Hisoka smirked, not that he could be seen within the depths of the black hood. That was the code name he'd been told to listen out for.

"Then you've found the blood fox. I'm sure we have business to discuss." Hisoka said formally. The woman nodded and the pair left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the child had fainted, Teuchi had rushed to the house next door to his stand and knocked on the purple door. Kimi opened up not even fifteen seconds later.

"There's a little girl in my ramen stand. She's collapsed. She didn't even get to say her name. Poor kid." Teuchi told Kimi quickly. Kimi nodded and came to the stand, to see the child on the floor. Ayame was next to her, brushing the child's hair from her forehead. Kimi checked her over and then looked at Teuchi and Ayame.

"I need to get her to the hospital. Her injuries are horrible and I'd rather be at the hospital if something goes wrong." Kimi stated firmly. That was when Hijiri appeared in the stand.

"Oh my God! What happened to the kid?" Hijiri asked.

"She just came in here and collapsed." Teuchi related quickly.

"Did she say anything?" Hijiri asked. Teuchi shook his head.

"I asked her if she was new here and she nodded. Then she collapsed." Teuchi replied. Hijiri picked the small child up.

"We'll get her to the hospital shall we Aunt Kimi?" Hijiri asked softly. Kimi nodded and the pair walked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka sat on his bed, once he entered his room in the inn. Before he spoke to his 'guest' he made the signs for silencing jutsus. He knew there was no way he could allow others to overhear his business discussions. It was bad for him, bad for the customer and bad for his revenue.

"So what is it that you want from me Rebellious Cub?" Hisoka asked.

"My name is Noriko Shubiri, I need something that I'm not sure you can do." The woman replied.

"Tell me what it is first Miss Shubiri." Hisoka said flatly.

"My little brother is eleven years old. He was snatched from my family compound a few nights ago. We've received a letter proclaiming that he is dead. I don't believe this is true." Noriko told Hisoka.

"What makes you suspicious?" Hisoka asked.

"My Uncle runs our family affairs at the moment. The deaths of my parents made him the sole guardian of my brother and I." Noriko replied.

"You believe your Uncle is behind this kidnapping?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. When my brother turns eighteen he takes the reins of the family in hand. I've been his tutor, as my father and mother tutored me. In nine days he is supposed to sign a legal document declaring that he understands the responsibilities for which he has been taught. However in the event that my brother cannot make it to this signing, my Uncle gets to keep hold of the family business until my brother is twenty five." Noriko replied.

"So why do you think he's alive? Why would your Uncle not just kill him?" Hisoka asked.

"Because should it ever be found out that he'd done such a thing, then he would be executed immediately, by the law of our family. As it is, if he has had my brother taken and it is found out, he will no longer be able to carry on manning the family business." Noriko replied.

"And let me guess. In that event, you would be the sole guardian." Hisoka commented. Noriko nodded.

"I would be guardian until my brother comes of age. But I want him to have his rightful place. He has worked hard and earned the right to try. I never wanted to run my family's affairs. In actual fact, I wished to marry someone who lives in Suna. But I won't leave my brother all alone until he's old enough to look after himself." Noriko added.

"How old are you exactly Miss Shubiri?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm eighteen myself. In nine days time, my brother will be twelve. That's why the day is specific. At the age of twelve, my brother would be an adult in a ninja village, but he has a right to decide whether or not he will be ready for his responsibilities or whether he'd like more time." Noriko told Hisoka. Hisoka nodded.

"So what you want from me is for me to find out the truth behind your brother's disappearance and to bring him back to you if possible." Hisoka commented. Noriko nodded.

"I'm willing to pay you all the money I have in this world to do this job for me." Noriko replied. Hisoka watched as Noriko placed a large money bag on the table. Hisoka picked it up.

"How much is in here exactly?" Hisoka asked.

"Five hundred thousand yen. It's everything I have in the world. But I would give it a thousand times over to save my brother." Noriko said firmly. Her stance was calm. Hisoka nodded as he gave the bag back to her.

"Count me out one hundred thousand. I'm not inclined to take someone's last penny." Hisoka stated. Noriko gave Hisoka a smile.

"Thank you." She told him.

"I need to know your brother's name. I don't think he'll take kindly to me otherwise." Hisoka quipped. Noriko smiled.

"My brother's name is Nobu." Noriko replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the child woke up, Tsunade and Kimi were sat beside her.

"Can I ask your name little one?" Kimi asked gently.

"M-m-my n-n-name is Asuka." The child said softly.

"What bought you here with all the injuries you had Asuka?" Tsunade asked gently.

"A man called the Blood Fox told me that I would be safe here. He killed my master. He was an evil man." Asuka said shakily.

"Who was evil Asuka?" Kimi asked.

"My master. But the other man, he was kind. He didn't hurt me and he told me that Konoha was a safe place and to go here and no one would hurt me." Asuka replied.

"We will do our best to keep you safe here Asuka. Do you have any family?" Tsunade asked. Asuka shook her head.

"No ma'am. The master bought me at a slave market. I don't know if anyone is alive from my family anymore." Asuka answered sadly. Tsunade sighed.

"Do you know what this 'Blood Fox' looked like Asuka?" Tsunade asked.

"He had gold hair, it stuck out over the top of his mask. And his eyes were really black. Like the night sky." Asuka replied. Tsunade and Kimi both felt something clench at their hearts, recognising Hisoka's description straight away. Both women had the same thought running through their minds.

"_At least Hisoka is safe..."_

xXxXxXx FOUR DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Hisoka trailed through the deserts of Wind Country. He knew better than to not have a plan. He was following the tracks he could find. He made sure to get information from informants that he either bribed or tortured for information. Soon he found himself outside of Wind country and in Rain Country. He climbed into the mountains that seemed to cut Wind and Rain off from each other. He still had five days left to get the boy back to his sister. He climbed up to the fourth cave. That was where he'd been told, some men kept a captive child. Once he got to the cave, he was determined to find the boy. Even if he only found a body, at least his sister would know what had happened to him. He decided to find a spot near the cave and get some sleep. He'd need to be well rested, just in case these captors were more than mercenaries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto found himself over at the hospital. He looked at the small child carefully.

"How old is she Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"She says that she's ten. But she's so tiny. Probably due to malnutrition and illness. But she is getting better. She's responded to the treatments we've given her and she's doing well. I'd say she'll be fine in another week. But I have no idea where she will live. The orphanage is not really somewhere I can put this child. She needs special care and attention. She needs to be loved and looked after, after all she's been through." Tsunade told Naruto.

"You think Hisoka sent her here." Naruto commented.

"I'm almost certain. Golden hair that spikes up, black eyes that she saw through his red fox mask. If I had been there myself I'd have identified him. But I wasn't. It's just an instinct." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded.

"I'll talk to Sasuke and Itachi and see if we can keep her with us. Hisoka wanted this child to be protected. The least we can do is protect her." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded her understanding.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

It was close to midnight, as Hisoka slipped into the dark cave. His Sharingan activated so that he could see within the dark confines of the stone walls. He listened out carefully for any noise and heard a soft snoring. He carried on towards it, and with luck, he found the mercenaries sleeping. He could tell they were mercenaries. None of them had a headband and none of them exuded much chakra. Hisoka smirked to himself. Then he saw a smaller form, huddled close to one of the walls. He could tell the form was not sleeping. Hisoka crept over and found himself face to face with a boy, who had jet black hair. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Hisoka, who placed a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Are you Nobu Shubiri?" Hisoka whispered. The boy nodded.

"Your sister Noriko sent me looking for you. I'm going to take you home to her." Hisoka said softly. Nobu looked unsure as to whether or not to trust him, but he got up slowly. Hisoka took his hand from Nobu's mouth and Nobu followed Hisoka. Only to trip over one of the mercenary's feet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously.

"You want us to adopt a ten year old?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeap." Naruto replied.

"On what grounds?" Sasuke asked.

"On the grounds that Tsunade is ninety nine point nine percent sure that this kid was sent to Konoha by Hisoka. She needs a family and she needs someone to protect her." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay Naruto." Sasuke told the blond. Naruto was stupefied for a moment before he commented.

"I thought you'd be a lot more against the idea of this. I thought I'd have to have a huge argument with you that involved angry make up sex afterwards." Naruto said.

"If you want we can still argue and have angry make-up sex. Or we can just agree and have angry sex anyway." Sasuke quipped.

"Touché." Naruto shot back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka glared as the mercenary woke up with a yell. Soon the others were up in arms. Hisoka pulled Nobu behind him and started making handsigns. Before, the mercenaries could even gather themselves together, Hisoka let a stream of fire spurt from his mouth. He heard the screams of the men. However, one of them seemed to have avoided the blast.

"You're not taking our little friend anywhere kid!" The man yelled at Hisoka. Hisoka just grinned evilly.

"You've got no hope of beating me old man." Hisoka spat out. He hoped to capture the man. At least then, he could torture him for information on who hired him.

The man rushed forward with a huge looking sword. Hisoka sighed as he used more handsigns. That was when a vine seemed to grow out of the cave floor and wrap around the mercenary, who had no idea what was happening. Hisoka knocked the man out, not really concerned about the other bodies lying around him.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Hisoka walked up to the Shubiri estate with Nobu. The bound Mercenary over his shoulder. He'd already tortured the man for information. He knew it was indeed Nobu and Noriko's uncle who had hired the mercenaries, to keep Nobu gone until after his twelfth birthday. As Noriko and Nobu were reunited and Hisoka gave Noriko the information he had found out, Noriko smiled at him.

"Thank you Blood Fox. Thank you so much." Noriko told Hisoka. Hisoka nodded and went on his way. The long lonely road of the rogue Shinobi continued.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this chapter was extra EXTRA long for all of you. I'm trying to make up for all the long waits that you've all had to endure. But my exams are over, so hopefully, more updates will come quickly.


	11. A Deal With The Devil

Okay all, here's chapter eleven. I hope you're all prepared for a shock. Have fun reading this. Okay, no one seems to have got the lyrics for the last chapter. The song was Iris and it was by Goo Goo Dolls. Here are the song lyrics for this chapter.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it..._

If you guessed it (or know what it is), please feel free to tell me if you review or in a PM and the next chapter gets dedicated to you.

There is also another poll on my profile now, because the old one has been closed. The order in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

Apart from that, let's get on with this chappie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Eleven – A Deal With The Devil.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a year since Hisoka's disappearance. Lee had come home a couple of weeks ago and so had Sakura. However Sakura and Lee both had gotten into a habit of avoiding each other's gaze and were soon out on long term missions again. Asuka, had been taken in to the Uchiha family, and was well taken care of. But still, everyone worried over the blond twin who had sent her to them.

No one had seen or heard from Hisoka. Every so often a scribbled note would appear if Sasuke summoned a snake. But the summoned snake could never tell them where the note had come from. Sharingan was used to stop it from figuring out where it was. The notes were always hastily scribbled out and usually carried the same simple sentence every time.

_I'm alright don't worry about me_

But none of them could help but worry about Hisoka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka had received word of someone he needed to finish off in the heart of Grass Country. He'd taken the job and now he was heading there. Hisoka felt something ominous in the pit of his stomach as he travelled but for now he had to ignore his feelings of dread. Dread didn't help any mission. Every good Ninja feels dread before going on a mission. That's what Anko-Sensei had taught him, and Hisoka didn't forget his Sensei's teachings. So Hisoka carried on.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Hijiri was working hard. Soon the Jonin exams were coming up. It didn't feel right that Hijiri would take them without Hisoka. But it was his duty to keep heading towards his dreams. He, Kohana and Hisoka had all made a promise between them and Hijiri wouldn't break his word.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Hisoka, Kohana and Hijiri were all having their inauguration ceremony. As they were hugged by their parents and sent to their first class, Hisoka pulled Hijiri and Kohana to one side.

"You know, Daddy told me that the teachers ask you what you want to do, in the future." Hisoka told Hijiri and Kohana seriously.

"How are we supposed to answer?" Kohana asked.

"I dunno. But I think we should make a promise. No matter how hard it is, we should keep going until we get our special dreams. We keep working for our dreams, right?" Hisoka said. His childish voice lilted over the slight breeze.

"Okay I promise." Kohana said instantly.

"I promise too." Hijiri followed suit.

"I promise too." Hisoka stated. He looked so serious about it the Hijiri wondered what Hisoka was thinking about. The three then headed towards their classroom.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Hijiri had never forgotten his promise made in childhood. None of them had forgotten. But Hisoka seemed to have just given up. Of course that was when it finally hit Hijiri. Hisoka hadn't just loved Kohana, she had been a part of his dream for the future, and now she was gone. Hijiri sighed to himself as he went to one of the various training grounds in the Uchiha Compound and started training for the Jonin exams.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER XxXxXx

Hisoka had arrived in Grass Country, and had scoped out his target for the last ten days. He didn't think it would be easy, but a job was a job. He didn't get the nickname 'blood fox' without good reason. He was prepared to do whatever he had to, to complete his mission now.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Hisoka crept through another estate. The moon was full, and Hisoka used all his speed, stealth and cunning to get through the house without detection. As he arrived at the main bedroom and slid open the rice paper door, Hisoka saw there was no futon and no person sleeping as he expected.

"_It's a trap!"_ Hisoka thought to himself wildly. But he didn't get a chance to act on his instincts as he was out cold within a second, not having a clue as to what the enemy planned to do with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka blinked open his eyes. His surroundings were dark and he wasn't happy with the way things were going.

"Ah, so the infamous 'Blood Fox' is awake." Hisoka heard a voice say.

"Who the hell are you?" Hisoka hissed. He glared angrily around at the dark room he was in.

"You really thought that you'd be left alone in the outside world Hisoka Uchiha?" Hisoka heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Hisoka yelled angrily.

"I am Orochimaru. Your father pledged his body as my vessel. But as he couldn't keep his word I'm sure that taking you as a vessel will be payment enough." Orochimaru hissed.

"I won't let you take over my body you freak!" Hisoka yelled.

"Well I can do the one thing that no one else can do for you Hisoka-Kun." Orochimaru stated bluntly.

"And what might that be?" Hisoka asked angrily.

"I can give you your female teammate back. Kohana was her name, wasn't it?" Orochimaru commented evilly. Hisoka's dark eyes went wide and the boy stared at Orochimaru.

"You can't bring back the dead bastard." Hisoka hissed.

"I can, with forbidden jutsu. Of course the price for my help is your body and your obedience." Orochimaru stated. Hisoka trembled as he nodded his head in agreement. The room went red and throughout Orochimaru's underground base, the horrifying, pained screams of a boy were heard. This was the beginning of the end, of the blonde twin known as Hisoka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know things are looking pretty dark for Hisoka, but they will get darker before they get better. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think.


	12. The Fall of The Blonde Twin!

Okay all, here is the next chapter of Hearts Torn In Two. I hope you all enjoy it, but it is going to be damn miserable. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all those who added me to their faves and alert lists. It is very much appreciated.

The song lyrics last chapter were from Monster by Skillet. Kaya13 had the correct guess, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Here are the lyrics for this chapter.

_Now I know your heart, I know your mind,_

_You don't even know you're being unkind,_

_So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways,_

_Just use me up and then you walk away,_

_Oh you can't play me that way._

Please feel free to guess (or not) by reviewing or PMing me. If you're the first right guess, then the next chappie gets dedicated to you. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Twelve – The Fall of The Blond Twin! Torture of The Lost Kunoichi!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru had his plans even as he thought of keeping his word to Hisoka. Oh he had bought the girl back, but for his own reasons, not just for the boy. However his first plan involved taking the one thing Akatsuki wanted most, the Jinchuriki, all he needed was rest, and Hisoka's face would prove most useful to him. For now, it would be entertaining to toy with his latest pet.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Kohana wasn't quite sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was a horrible pain across her throat, and seeing the horrified looks of Hisoka and Hijiri as she lost consciousness. Of course she thought that she had died. She looked around and she sat up. She was in complete darkness and had been lying on a metal table. She blinked her eyes as she got used to the darkness, she took note of someone sitting in the room.

She jumped up from the table, her legs were unsteady and she wobbled dangerously. She looked for a weapon to defend herself as she stared at the figure that was shrouded in shadows.

Suddenly a light came on and Kohana was shocked by what she saw. Someone who looked like Hisoka was sat on a throne looking at her intently, but his eyes were no longer the same onyx that Kohana was used to. They were very alike to snake eyes.

"Who are you?" Kohana hissed out. She saw the face of her friend smirk at her.

"I am Orochimaru. You should be grateful to me. After all, you were dead. Your friends watched you die at the hands of Madara, pitifully. I have Hisoka's memories. He heard you beg for their forgiveness. However in exchange for his body, I have given you your life. He was quite happy to do it. In fact, he didn't hesitate. I suppose that is because he loved you so dearly." Orochimaru stated. Kohana's eyes went wide and she felt sick as she saw her closest friend, now her enemy, stand from his seated position.

"You can leave. You're not worth much. I don't need useless Kunoichi. As for what you tell anyone. It makes no difference. Hisoka is gone. You can't save him. All that is left now is me." Orochimaru stated. Kohana was shaking as sobs wracked her body. In five minutes she had lost someone precious to her and she had no idea how to help the situation.

"I want to stay." Kohana stated.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because I know Hisoka is in there somewhere." Kohana replied.

"It won't help. You can't reach him. He gave himself to me willingly." Orochimaru stated.

"It will. I know I'll reach him somehow!" Kohana exclaimed.

"Fine, you can stay with him and try to reach him to your heart's content, but you will bear the consequences of that bargain." Orochimaru hissed. Before Kohana could say another word, she felt her wrist grabbed and twisted. She yelped in pain and looked at Hisoka's face, but concentrated on the eyes, the snake-like eyes that proved this wasn't Hisoka hurting her. She felt herself dragged away and saw it got darker the further she went in to the underground lair. She was thrown in to a cell and before she could even right herself, the cell door was locked behind her.

She ran to the door and grabbed hold of the bars, and a charge of electricity went through her body. She fell backwards and looked to see Orochimaru still standing there. She saw Orochimaru's eyes flicker back to the onyx that she knew so well.

"Hisoka? Fight back Hisoka!" Kohana called out. But the familiar onyx didn't stay for long. They were soon the snake eyes again.

"I told you that it's pointless. I'll let him see you suffer. I'll let him watch all the pain I'll inflict upon you and his family and friends and it still won't be enough to satisfy the revenge I deserve for what his fathers did to me." Orochimaru hissed. Kohana watched as Orochimaru left, laughing evilly, in her friend's body and she felt a pain within her heart as she prayed that Hisoka could break free.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto looked out of the window of the Hokage's office. That's what Naruto now was. Tsunade had retired, but she stayed in Konoha, so that should Naruto need advice he had someone he could turn to. They had heard no news about the activities of the Blood Fox in the last month, and Naruto wasn't sure if that made him happy or sad. After all, Hisoka had been brutally assassinating people for money, he was a mercenary, but at least Naruto knew that while they heard about the Blood Fox that Hisoka was still alive. He hated not knowing what had happened to his son. It made his heart sink whenever no news turned up.

xXxXxXx TWO MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Kohana found herself tortured on a daily basis. She refused to cry out in pain as she was beaten, cut open and healed up again, kept conscious for days on end, just so that Orochimaru could carry on torturing her. She wouldn't give in though. She knew that somewhere, Hisoka was still there. He'd given his life for her, now she'd repay him. Also, there was something deep within that she wasn't quite sure about.

Orochimaru, however, knew exactly how Kohana would react to the news that Hisoka had given up his own life, so that Kohana could have hers. In fact, Orochimaru had planned on it. Torturing Hisoka's friend, and from what he could take from Hisoka's memories, the child of Sasuke and Naruto's teammate, appealed to Orochimaru's twisted sense of revenge. Sasuke had destroyed Orochimaru's body and reneged on his word to be a replacement vessel, Naruto had been the one to change Sasuke to that way of thinking. Orochimaru blamed them both. Torturing those that Sasuke and Naruto cared for would cause them pain. Oh Orochimaru's plans were right on track as he tortured Kohana daily, waiting for an opportunity to carry out the rest of his plan.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER XxXxXx

Kohana was once again being tortured and she was shutting her mind off from the pain. Orochimaru found her efforts mildly amusing.

"You should pay more attention child. After all, I could anything to you and you'd never notice it the way you try to block everything off." Orochimaru said silkily. Kohana cringed.

"What more could you possibly do to me?" Kohana asked weakly. Her body was bruised and cut and burned and damaged in so many ways that she wasn't really aware of the fact there were worse things that could happen to her. Kohana was still so very naïve and innocent to the ways of the world. Orochimaru smirked at Kohana's question.

"If that's how you feel I'm obviously not torturing you in the right way." Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"What do you mean?" Kohana asked.

"You're still so innocent." Orochimaru stated. That was when he yanked her by her arm from the torture table and Kohana fell to the floor with a yelp. Orochimaru made her stand and started dragging her out of the room and through the darkened corridors. She tried to resist, but Orochimaru twisted her arm viciously and there was a snap, and Kohana screamed at the pain that lanced through her body from one broken bone.

Kohana shook with fear as Orochimaru dragged her into his bed chambers. She was cut and bleeding, her arm was broken and she was in a great deal of pain as she was thrown on to a large bed.

"You always act so strong Kohana. I thought you loved Hisoka. Wouldn't you give anything for him?" Orochimaru hissed.

"He wouldn't be dragging me bleeding, with broken bones, to a bedroom." Kohana hissed. Orochimaru smirked.

"No he wouldn't because he loves you. That and his moral upbringing of course." Orochimaru spat.

"You're doing this to hurt him." Kohana realised sadly. Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course. He can watch as I forcefully take what he would've allowed you to give for love. I feel his pain as he sees yours and it's delicious." Orochimaru said cheerfully. Kohana felt Orochimaru yank at her skirt and she kicked him in the stomach. She tried to scramble off of the bed, but Orochimaru grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked her back, before straddling her.

"Just for that you'll spend the next week tied to this bed for my pleasure." Orochimaru hissed. Kohana glared and spit in Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru just smirked and tore at the young girl's clothing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was on her way to the border between Fire and Rice country. A new mission that Naruto had entrusted to her, Sai and Neji. She travelled constantly as a member of Anbu now. She felt a pang in her heart suddenly. It was almost as if something bad were happening to one of her children. She could sense it. She sent a messenger slug to the village to ask if the children were alright and carried on towards her destination, her heart and mind full of unease.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana lay shaking on the bed. Her will to fight was gone. She looked up to see that one of Orochimaru's eyes had changed to the familiar onyx she remembered. She saw tears leak from that one dark eye.

"If you can hear me Hisoka, I know this isn't your fault. This is Orochimaru not you. I love you Hisoka. I know you can fight back. I know you'll come back to us. Just fight Hisoka." Kohana said softly. It was true. The feeling within Kohana, the one she only recognised as synonymous with Hisoka, was love. Orochimaru just laughed as the onyx eye shed even more tears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt something wasn't right. Something was eating at him in his gut today. It was almost as though someone he loved was in pain and he couldn 't help. Naruto's thoughts always travelled to Hisoka when these feelings started taking over. Hisoka was the only one of his children that he couldn't help. Hisoka was the only child of his that he couldn't check up on or talk to. Today, however, Naruto wished more than ever that he could speak to his son.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER - OTOGAKURE XxXxXx

Orochimaru had not taken his old form yet. He knew that he should really. The longer he stayed in Hisoka's form, the more trouble it would be to get his own form back. However, he had another two and a half years to go, possibly more, before this body started to rot and decay. Orochimaru wanted his revenge and he wanted it to be the most painful possible revenge that he could take. He wanted to let Sasuke see his son in the darkness, and unable to reach the light. Then Orochimaru would make sure that Sasuke had no choices but to watch his son rot away and die horribly. But Orochimaru wanted to see Sasuke suffer, as everyone he knew and loved was destroyed.

xXxXxXx KONOHA xXxXxXx

Things progressed in the Leaf Village. Konoha flourished, even though Naruto was saddened by the lack of news of his son. The people were happy and healthy and Naruto had found a real gift for accounting while he was in charge of Konoha. The finances of the village were through the roof. Something was bothering Naruto though. As he sat behind his desk and looked at a photo of his children, he wondered what it was that was bugging him. That was when Sasuke walked in.

"I know something is bugging you Dobe, now spit it out." Sasuke stated irritably. After all, a bothered Naruto was not a happy Naruto, and an unhappy Naruto meant no alone time for them. Sasuke liked his alone time with his husband. Naruto gave Sasuke a pointed look and then looked down at the files.

"Apparently there is a lot of movement in Rice Country, especially in what used to be Otogakure. Something isn't right and I can't put my finger on it." Naruto told Sasuke solemnly. Sasuke understood Naruto's fears. The idea that someone might try to take over Orochimaru's little village, and possibly attack them, was a grave matter indeed.

"If we sent some Anbu out to keep an eye on things near the border it might help." Sasuke quipped. Naruto smirked.

"It's already done. I sent Neji and Sai to meet Sakura there. They're the best of the best, and at least one of them will be able to get a message to us, should something happen. But something is just... something feels very wrong and I can't even get a hint as to what it is. Maybe I'm just projecting my feelings about Hisoka onto everything else I'm doing." Naruto told his husband calmly.

"I'd tell you to follow your instincts Naruto. They've never led you wrong before have they?" Sasuke questioned. The Uchiha smirk in place on his face. Naruto smirked back.

"No they haven't. Ten Ten and Akina are going to kill me when they find out that I've sent their husbands on a long term mission." Naruto quipped. This made Sasuke snicker to himself.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto found himself reading files at his desk. Something was niggling away at Naruto, something that put him out of joint and made him feel uneasy. But he wasn't sure what to do about it. This feeling had been eating away at him for a while now. When he got a message from Sakura asking if her children were alright, Naruto knew Sakura was having that same uneasy feeling as he was. Of course he made sure to check on Sakura's children. He had to make sure they were okay to at least know he could put Sakura's mind at ease for a while. Still, as Naruto wrote a message for Sakura, he still felt like there was something he was missing.

xXxXxXx THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Orochimaru had snuck into the village knowing what his plan was all along. After all, people had called him a genius all his life, and getting past Konoha's security had been a piece of cake. He made his way through the quiet streets, drinking in old, familiar sights that warmed his almost stone cold heart. He walked past Ichiraku Ramen, which was now closed for the night, and towards a familiar house. At least, it was familiar to Hisoka. The door was painted lilac, and he knew from Hisoka's memories that only one person was home. Hisoka's dear Aunt Kimi. He knew that her husband, who Hisoka had called Uncle Shinji, would be helping a friend of his to get the fish they'd caught to his storehouse. He also knew that Kimi's daughter, Haru would still be marking work at the academy and Kimi's son, Kai was in the Konoha library studying up for the elite Jonin exams. Hisoka had kept tabs on Konoha while he'd been wandering the five nations as a mercenary, which was all the better for Orochimaru. Orochimaru knocked on the door gently and waited. That was when the older woman answered the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kimi hadn't changed much since the day Naruto had met her. She had little puffs of grey popping up around the hair on her temples, and some laugh lines around her eyes. Her smile was still as bright and welcoming as it had always been.

Kimi's eyes went wide as she saw Hisoka at her door and she pulled the blond teen into a hug, a smile graced her face. He hugged Kimi tightly as he bent his head close to her ear. Her eyes closed as she hugged him, just hoping that the teen was real and not a vision.

"You shouldn't be so trusting Kimi." He whispered gently. Kimi stiffened then.

"_What's wrong with him? He's always called me Aunt Kimi. His attitude, his... he feels wrong."_ Kimi thought to herself.

"What are you talking about Hisoka? I trust you implicitly." Kimi said kindly. Hisoka hugged her even tighter.

"No Kimi. I'm not your precious Hisoka." Hisoka whispered. Kimi's eyes went wide as the kunai plunged into her back. She gasped as she felt the blade twist, opening a large hole in her left aorta. She knew the damage couldn't be repaired. She saw Hisoka's eyes and realised they were the colour of a snakes. This wasn't Hisoka. She felt the kunai pulled from her back and collapsed. She didn't fall to the ground however. Hisoka caught her gently and lowered her to the ground. He brushed some stray strands of her hair away from her eyes. She looked up at him weakly, knowing she had very little time left.

"Why Hisoka?" She whispered weakly.

"Oh God! Aunt Kimi! What have I done to you?" He asked brokenly. Kimi could see his eyes were back to normal and tears fell from them.

"What's happened to you Hisoka? Who's controlling you?" Kimi whispered softly. She had very little time left and she knew it.

"Orochimaru." Hisoka whispered back.

"Oh Hisoka." Kimi said softly.

"Oh God can't I do anything? I have to stop the bleeding Aunt Kimi! I have to do something! I did this!" Hisoka begged. Kimi shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do Hisoka. I'll be dead in a matter of moments." Kimi whispered. Hisoka shook his head violently and his blond hair flew everywhere as he looked at Kimi.

"I'm so so sorry Aunt Kimi. I swear if I could change this I would I swear it. I don't expect your forgiveness Aunt Kimi. You were always family to me. Always. Oh God I'm so sorry." Hisoka begged. Kimi had tears falling down her cheeks. Blood pooled out on to her living room floor.

"I forgive you Hisoka." Kimi whispered. Then she breathed her last breath. Hisoka couldn't help but let out a sob when he knew Kimi was no longer alive to see it. He closed her eyes and sobbed over someone else that he had now lost and loved dearly. That was when Orochimaru took control of him again. He stood up and left the house closing her front door behind him. Then he left as he had arrived, without a sound. Orochimaru still had plans within the village.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I know this is depressing, but too bad. This was actually planned from the start. In fact I've planned out 90% of this fic. 10% however is still left to chance. LOL! Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. I would definitely appreciate it. See you all next chapter.


	13. Security Breach! Jinchuriki in Danger!

Okay all, here's the next chapter, more action to come and some more depressing stuff. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter and a big thanks to all of those people who added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it.

The lyrics for last chapter were Your Woman by White Town. Here are the lyrics for this chapter.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

If you know what they are, feel free to tell me in a review or PM and the next chapter gets dedicated to you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Thirteen – Security Breach! Jinchuriki in Danger!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru headed towards the Hokage Tower. As he stopped at the front of the building, he took note of two children. Minato and Kushina Uchiha. Hisoka's younger brother and sister, and also Jinchuriki. They were about to go into the building. They were nearly twelve years old and Orochimaru knew they would trust their dear Aniki implicitly, just as the woman, Kimi, had done. He smirked to himself as he stepped out into the open and allowed the twin Jinchuriki to see him. Kushina and Minato looked at him and their eyes lit up with joy.

"Aniki?" Kushina asked softly.

"Kushina-Chan." Orochimaru said softly. His voice sounded like Hisoka's. Minato and Kushina ran over to him, their arms outstretched and through their arms around his neck. Orochimaru smirked as he pulled out two kunais from his sleeves, and made to plunge them into their hearts. But suddenly a rope wrapped around his one wrist. Orochimaru had already dug one kunai into Kushina. Her eyes went wide with pain as she started to cough. The distraction had meant that Orochimaru hadn't caught her heart as he had wanted to.

"Why Aniki?" Kushina whispered. Orochimaru let go of her and Kushina fell to the ground. She was a mess. Minato glared at Orochimaru.

"You're not my Aniki. My tail doesn't touch people unless they're a threat. If you were my Aniki then it wouldn't have stopped you hugging me. Who are you?" Minato hissed. That was when Orochimaru realised that the rope was a hairy monkey tail. Minato leapt backwards, and kept stealing glances at his twin sister. Kushina was still breathing, but it was laboured with choking coughs and Minato wasn't sure what to do. Orochimaru smirked at Minato.

"It appears your demon is smarter than you are." Orochimaru hissed. Minato's tail swished in agitation. Tsunade had noted a long time ago, that the tail could grow when it wanted to and seemed to have an independent mind of its own.

"Who are you?" Minato hissed out again.

"I'm Orochimaru." Orochimaru replied. He knew he would kill the boy quickly enough. Minato glared as he realised that alone he had no chance. He wasn't even a Genin yet, and despite any skills he might possess, he knew that Orochimaru was one of the Legendary Sannin. Within moments, the decision was taken from him, when Orochimaru seemed to disappear and ended up behind him. Before Minato could make a sound, Orochimaru had used his katana to run him through. Minato fell to the ground lifelessly and lay there next to his twin. It didn't look good for either of them as Orochimaru walked into the Hokage tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke felt something wasn't quite right. Every nerve ending was exploding with messages that something was wrong, but he couldn't think what it was. Itachi was next to him, also seemingly nervous.

"Something isn't right." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded.

"I don't know what but something just doesn't feel normal." Sasuke commented. Itachi stood up.

"I'm going to go and check on things around the village. Go and check on the children and Hana. I'm sure Naruto will have noticed the same thing by now." Itachi said softly. Before Sasuke could comment, Itachi was gone. But Sasuke knew why Itachi had told him to go and check on Hana and the children. Itachi knew that Sasuke found it very hard to stay objective when it came to Naruto. Itachi also knew that he found it difficult to stay objective when it came to Hana. So checking on each other's spouses was more practical to them as Shinobi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai Atamura walked home that night. His training had been hard and vigorous, but he was sure that it would be worth it in the long run. After all, he was doing everything he could to make sure he would graduate. He walked up to the front door of his home slowly, but he felt on edge when he saw that the door was ajar. He pushed the door opened and let out a horrified, choked sob. There lay his mother on the ground, blood pooled all around her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Kai knelt down beside his mother and checked her pulse, not aware of her blood staining his clothing. His hands shook as he checked and found nothing.

"Ma? Ma wake up!" Kai yelled. He didn't want to believe it, but deep inside, Kai knew his mother was dead. But who had killed her? That wasn't something he could answer. Kai knew he needed to raise the alarm and so ran out of the house, towards the Hokage tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was working in the Hokage office that evening. As he sorted through some paperwork, he felt a presence within his office. Naruto spun around and out of his seat, just in time to avoid a slashing down of a katana through his chair. Naruto looked at his assailant, and was horrified to find Hisoka staring back at him. Yet it wasn't Hisoka. His Hisoka had dark eyes, Sasuke's eyes, but this Hisoka had yellow eyes. Something within Naruto screamed that something was very wrong. He could practically smell the presence of someone else. This wasn't Hisoka. This was a new enemy altogether.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was heading towards the Hokage tower when he saw Kimi's son. Kai looked distraught and Itachi could see that his clothing was splashed with blood.

"Kai? What happened?" Itachi called to him. Kai looked at Itachi listlessly.

"Someone has killed my Ma." Kai whispered. Itachi felt confusion enter his mind.

"Did you see anyone?" Itachi asked. Kai shook his head.

"When I got there she was just... lying there... there was... there was blood everywhere. I..." Kai didn't say anymore.

"Go and find your sister and father and tell them what has happened. I'll go and tell Naruto what has happened." Itachi told the younger male. Kai nodded and went to look for his sister and father. Itachi could tell that the boy may never recover from seeing his dead mother. Itachi knew he hadn't recovered from seeing his own dead mother. Itachi headed towards the Hokage tower to inform Naruto of what was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke wasn't happy. He had checked on all of the children and Hana. The only ones missing were Hijiri and the twins. That was when Hijiri walked in.

"Hey Father. What's wrong?" Hijiri asked.

"I can't find the twins. Do you know where they are?" Sasuke asked.

"They were going to go and bug Dad at the office and get him to come home. They were at Uncle Kiba's house playing with Naruko before. So they're probably already at the Hokage tower." Hijiri replied. Sasuke felt something twist in his gut.

"I'm going to go and find them. Stay here and keep an eye out." Sasuke told his son firmly. Hijiri gave his father a questioning look.

"Something feels wrong today. Your Uncle Itachi is already out checking on things." Sasuke told Hijiri. Hijiri nodded and watched his father leave without anymore comment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared at the creature in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are you disguised as my son?" Naruto hissed angrily.

"I'm not disguised Naruto." The man answered. Naruto felt sick inside as he recognised the voice. It was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto hissed. Hisoka's face smiled back at him evilly.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Naruto yelled. His eyes turned red, the pupils became slit and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks grew darker.

"He agreed to keep the promise that your _husband_ reneged on." Orochimaru replied.

"And what did you offer him in return!" Naruto growled out, red chakra leaked from the pores of his skin. Orochimaru just smiled. That was when Naruto attacked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi came upon the Hokage tower. Something stopped him. He saw two bodies lying in front of the doors. Itachi activated his Sharingan and was sickened to realise that the bodies were not only children, but they were Kushina and Minato, his niece and nephew. They were badly hurt, and Itachi wasn't sure what to do. That was when someone landed next to him.

"Itachi! What the hell happened to them?" Sasuke exclaimed. That was when there was a sound of smashing glass. Sasuke and Itachi grabbed hold of the twins and leapt out of the way of the falling glass. Sasuke noticed, with a feeling of dread, that the smashed window was Naruto's office window. That was when he took note of the glow of red chakra. Naruto was angry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto watched Orochimaru in anger. Orochimaru just hopped out of the broken window and landed on the ground. Naruto followed after him, and saw Itachi and Sasuke, both holding on to Minato and Kushina. The shock pushed out Naruto's anger.

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked in horror.

"They're not the only ones. Jinchuriki are Akatsuki's objective. Of course, getting rid of them makes sense." Orochimaru stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at the body of his son in horror.

"You're not my son. I know Hisoka would never hurt his brother and sister." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, its Orochimaru." Naruto said. Itachi and Sasuke both stared in horror. That was all any of them could feel, horror. Orochimaru took his moment and lunged forwards. He vomited Kusanagi from his throat and stabbed it into Naruto with such force that Naruto coughed blood. Naruto could barely breath as Orochimaru twisted himself around, twisting the sword within Naruto's wound and opening a larger hole. Then he pulled back as Itachi and Sasuke went for him and was gone within moments. His laughter, with Hisoka's voice, the only thing he left behind, with those injured.

"Itachi, get Tsunade, and then get Anbu. I want every available man after him, and I want him bought back." Sasuke said, as he looked out into the night.

"Alive or dead?" Itachi asked. Sasuke clenched his fists as he looked down at his near dead children and injured husband.

"I don't know how to answer that Itachi." Sasuke replied.

xXxXxXx FIFTEEN HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

It had taken a long time. Tsunade, along with every available medic nin, had worked on the twins and Naruto for a while. They were still working on Naruto. The injury wasn't closing as it should have done. Kyubi, for whatever reason, couldn't heal Naruto at the moment. Sasuke stared down at Kushina. Her lifeless body lay on a bed, and Sasuke knew that his first born daughter may not make it through the night now. Minato was laid next to her on another bed, just as lifeless. Sasuke was trying to hold back his pain at seeing them like this. As the realisation that Hisoka had done this, sunk into Sasuke's mind and heart, Sasuke did the only thing that he could do. Uchiha or not, Sasuke wept for his children, all three of them, as he realised the Hisoka was now lost to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I know this is unbelievably sad and such and such, but it will get less depressing at some point. I can't promise when though.


	14. Ambush At The Border!

Okay all, here is chapter fourteen. Now you'll get to see what's next after the cliffie last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Also here are replies to reviewers from last chapter. For some reason most reviews I got had broken review reply links, so here goes.

**xenawp532**: Thanks loads for reviewing. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Kaya13**: Thanks for reviewing and yes, Orochimaru is totally evil. (nods) Anywho, I'm sorry my chapter made you cry (actually I'm not because I purposely made it sad LOL!) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**nia**: Thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad that this fic is living up to "Two Hearts One Soul" because I was worried that it wouldn't at all (nods). Thanks for liking my work so much.

Last chapter the lyrics were for A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I love that song so much. Don't ask me why. Here are the lyrics for this chapter.

_It may sound absurd... but don't be naïve,_

_even heroes have the right to bleed,_

_I may be disturbed... but won't you concede,_

_even heroes have the right to dream_

_and it's not easy to be me._

As usual, if you know the lyrics, feel free to tell me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Fourteen – Ambush At The Border!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kushina and Minato were surviving. According to Tsunade it was a miracle that they had survived to receive treatment in the first place. Everyone felt it was due to the fact that the twins were Jinchuriki, and like Naruto, they could be healed quickly with the help of their demon prisoners. Of course Naruto was still in a bad condition. He was alive, and it was taking Tsunade a long time to heal his wound. Tsunade told Sasuke about Orochimaru's sword. It was coated with a demonic venom that couldn't be healed by Kyubi so quickly. That was why the wound wasn't closing up as fast as it should. Naruto would have to heal by himself for the first time. Orochimaru had escaped and the very idea of that made bile rise in Sasuke's throat. Naruto was devastated when he was told that Kimi, one of his closest friends, was dead. The whole village was in mourning. Kai was traumatised by the experience of finding his dead mother lying in the doorway of their home. He had been unable to face anyone as yet, or so they were informed.

Now, six months later, after everything had fallen apart, Naruto was almost fully healed, Kushina and Minato were healthy as well, but the search was still going on for Hisoka, or rather Orochimaru. Now, Mikoto was heading out of the village on her first mission. She was with her teammates Tenshi and Obito. Their Sensei was Kurenai and it was time to get going.

"So where are we headed Kurenai-Sensei?" Obito asked.

"We're headed to the borders between Rice and Fire. There's a village being tormented by bandits and it's our mission to capture these thugs and give the village peace of mind." Kurenai replied. Obito, Tenshi and Mikoto all nodded their understanding as they set out for their destination.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Mikoto went on her first mission out of the village today?" Hana turned to look at her younger brother. She gave him a smile as he sat next to her in the tea shop.

"Yeah, she has. Is it silly that I'm already worried and missing her?" Hana asked. Kiba shook his head.

"Nah. It's smart. I don't know what I'm gonna do when Naruko starts heading off on missions." Kiba replied.

"What about Isamu?" Hana asked.

"I worried about him too. But he's my boy alright, he's tough." Kiba stated. Hana giggled and shook her head at her brother's comment. At least he was trying to make her feel better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto, Obito and Tenshi, followed Kurenai into the small mountain pass, where the village was supposed to be. There was indeed a village, but it was far too quiet.

"There's something wrong with all this." Obito said softly.

"It feels like an ambush." Tenshi added in a whisper. That was when it happened. Oto ninjas came from every house in the small village, and from every possible hiding place. They were surrounded.

"What do we do Kurenai-Sensei?" Mikoto asked. She would rather fight at any rate, rather than be taken prisoner by Orochimaru.

"We fight. We can't afford to allow this scum to capture any of us. Should you all find a way to escape, then you run. You run and you get help from the village. That's an order!" Kurenai told her students as the Oto ninjas advanced on them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sai were still at the border, keeping an eye on things. It had been a while since they got here and they were still watching out for any movement on Orochimaru. Especially since the blatant attack on Konoha.

"You still think about Kohana don't you?" Sai commented.

"Every single moment of every single day." Sakura replied.

"She wouldn't have wanted you and Lee to torture yourselves like this. She wasn't that type of person." Sai said gently.

"No she wasn't, and that is exactly why she didn't deserve to die. That's exactly why I'm torturing myself with it. I would give anything just to say goodbye to her Sai. But I won't get that chance." Sakura reasoned. Sai sighed and then the pair fell into silence once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai, Mikoto, Obito and Tenshi were struggling against the small force of Oto Ninjas. None of them were particularly strong in any case. But as there were so many, the situation was becoming overwhelming, and fast. Obito and Tenshi managed to fight their way through the mass of Ninjas.

"Go and get help! Remember your orders!" Kurenai yelled, as she and Mikoto were becoming overwhelmed.

"How can we leave?" Tenshi asked. Obito looked at Mikoto, and clenched his fists. He grabbed hold of Tenshi and flung her over his shoulder, and ran. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. If he did, he would go back, and then Kurenai-Sensei and Mikoto would have no hope of rescue.

"What are you doing Obito? Put me down!" Tenshi yelled as Obito kept running. Obito had never felt like more of a coward in his entire life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. It's short and sweet, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to update all the chapters at once before my next onslaught of essays, but I still haven't managed to update two of the fics I wanted to update. So yeah, life is hard at the moment. I'm so glad Easter is nearly here. (nods) Well in twenty seven days my Easter holidays start. (nods) So then I'll have a little bit more time. (nods again) Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed my snippet here, please R&R and let me know what you think. The next chapter will indeed by longer. At least I'm hoping. Thanks for all your patience.


	15. The Return of The Prodigal Daughter

Okay all, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and to all of you who added me to your faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

The lyrics for last chapter were from Five For Fighting's Superman. Another song that I love. So here are the lyrics for this chapter.

_Don't try to wake me in the morning,__  
__'cause I will be gone,__  
__don't feel bad for me,__  
__I want you to know,__  
__deep in the cell of my heart,__  
__I will feel so glad to go.__  
_

If you know, like I always say, feel free to review or pm me and tell me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Fifteen – The Return of The Prodigal Daughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai and Mikoto were overwhelmed after a while. The fact that these Oto ninja hadn't taken any notice of Tenshi and Obito disappearing meant they weren't specifically interested in Jinchuriki, just prisoners, possibly information. Kurenai looked at Mikoto. She truly wished that Mikoto had been able to escape, but she knew that now it would almost impossible. As the two were finally taken down and bound with chakra suppressing ropes, Kurenai prayed they would start to torture her first. Kurenai would never speak, and it would take a long time for them to give up on getting information from her. In that time, Kurenai prayed help from the village would come.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana found that she was left in a cell today. Where Orochimaru was, she didn't know, and she didn't care. She preferred the times when Orochimaru wasn't around. Suddenly there was a great amount of noise and Kohana was horrified when she saw Mikoto thrown into the cell next to hers. Kohana couldn't help recognising the girl.

"_She has to be at least twelve or thirteen now. I've been gone for two years, maybe longers."_ Kohana thought to herself. Mikoto had her hair tied in to a high ponytail and she wore a black, long-sleeved, t-shirt, with mesh shoulders and neck. She wore a leather choker around her neck, with a charm of the Uchiha fan dangling from it. She also wore mesh knee-high stockings and shin high black boots, as well as a black mini skirt. She grabbed hold of the bar next to Kohana, and Kohana noticed she was also wearing black leather, fingerless gloves.

"Kohana?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah Mikoto-Chan." Kohana replied softly.

"But... it's not possible. How? We buried you? Your Mom was so sad when you died that she joined Anbu! Your Dad went off for a year in the mountains around Konoha after your funeral." Mikoto asked.

"It's a long story Mikoto." Kohana replied. Then she started to tell Mikoto exactly how she came to be alive. She left out Orochimaru's torture of her. She didn't think Mikoto could handle hearing about that. Especially as Orochimaru was in her beloved cousin's body. "Is anyone else with you Mikoto?" Kohana asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Kurenai-Sensei. The two of us got captured, but Tenshi and Obito managed to escape. They were ordered to flee if they could get away and get help from the village." Mikoto replied. Kohana nodded her understanding as she considered how long it would take for messages to reach the village, and how long it would take to for the Hokage to assemble a team for a rescue mission. Then Kohana calculated how long that team would take to reach them, and how long it would take for Orochimaru's lackeys to start torturing Kurenai and Mikoto. She knew they would start on Kurenai first. She was the battle hardened Kunoichi, she would stay strong, but Mikoto would hear her screams of pain. Orochimaru's guards would be quite happy to torture Kurenai and herself, but there was every chance they would take Mikoto one day. Kohana knew that there wouldn't be enough time for them to reach this lair before Kurenai and Mikoto were tortured beyond repair.

"How long have I been... gone?" Kohana asked, as she thought about their options for a little longer.

"It's been two and a half years Kohana-Chan. A year after... after you died, Hisoka left the village. He... knocked me out and left me on one of the benches on the only road out of the village. Everyone's been looking for him ever since." Mikoto said softly.

"Has there been... any news?" Kohana asked. She couldn't let Mikoto know that Orochimaru was inside Hisoka's body, using him to torture the people he loved.

"There was news until about seven months ago. Hisoka had a reputation as 'The Blood Fox' who took up righteous causes for bounties. There's a girl living with us now, Asuka, who Hisoka saved from a life as a slave. She's twelve, the same age as Kushina and Minato." Mikoto replied. Kohana bit her lip, wanting to ask more about her family, but she didn't. She had a feeling that the news would hurt her.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kohana asked. Mikoto nodded.

"You Uncle Watashi... he died on his way to Konoha for your funeral. He drowned saving a little girl. That's what I heard Auntie Sakura tell my Mom." Mikoto replied. Kohana bit at her lip, hating herself for not being there when her family had needed her so much. "Is there a way to escape?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll find a way Mikoto. I promise you." Kohana replied, as she realised that, in fact, her family weren't the only ones who needed her, Mikoto and Kurenai were relying on her for help now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai saw the pair first. They were injured, but they were in a hurry. He signalled Sakura and caught up to Tenshi and Obito. Both looked relieved to see him. Sakura looked saddened as the pair relayed their information to their fellow comrades, before Sakura started tending to their wounds. Sai sent a messenger bird, made of ink. He knew it would reach Naruto far quicker than any real bird. Sakura didn't speak a word until she had bandaged up the two Genin. Then, whilst Sai reassured them that their teammate would probably be fine, Sakura walked away to keep watch, and Sai knew why. Sakura wouldn't try to reassure the two Genin. She had lost her daughter and she wouldn't try to reassure them as she had reassured herself when Kohana had been captured. She would be firm and resolute in just following the facts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was looking at paperwork when he received the message. The ink bird creatively splashed into kanji on a blanked pad of paper that Naruto kept at the side of his desk for such purposes. Naruto was horrified when he read the contents of the message. A distress signal for back up, to help Kurenai's team. Tenshi and Obito were safe but Mikoto and Kurenai had been captured. Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath as he read the message. He would have to inform Itachi and Hana that their eldest child had been captured by the enemy, just as he had had to inform Sakura and Lee that Kohana had been captured. He prayed that the outcome would not be the same as the last rescue mission. He wanted both Mikoto and Kurenai to come back alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto saw the guards take Kohana out of her cell, when they finally bought her back, she was covered in blood and limping.

"Kohana-Chan what happened?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll be alright Mikoto-Chan. They have orders to torture me daily. I'll recover. I always do." Kohana reassured. Mikoto wasn't so sure, and it scared her to death. They hadn't seen Kurenai yet and that scared Mikoto even more. There was a chance that Mikoto would be all alone to suffer the barbarity of these men without the respite of a friend. Mikoto prayed that help from the village would come in time to save them all.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Mikoto awoke to see someone dragging Kohana from her cell again.

"Kohana-Chan!" Mikoto yelled. She made to grab the bars at the front of the cage.

"Don't Mikoto-Chan! The bars have electricity going through them!" Kohana yelled. Mikoto stopped. She was only a fourteen year old Genin. She had been separated from her team and captured. She would admit that she was frightened, but only to herself. That was when Kohana leapt in to action.

She gathered her chakra in to one hand, as she'd seen her mother and Tsunade do many times, and then punched the guard in the face. He went flying in to the wall and Kohana took the keys from his belt. She went through them quickly and came across Mikoto's key after her third try by pure luck. Soon enough the pair were running. Finding a way out of the underground lair would be their next task.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai was exhausted. They had used techniques to keep her awake and conscious since they had bought her into this room. She was tortured, not only by her own pain, but by the fact that she knew someone else was being tortured at the same time every day. She heard the screams of another woman, but Kurenai knew it was not Mikoto they tortured. The guards assured her that Mikoto would be saved for... later. For Orochimaru to torture himself.

That was when Kurenai heard the screams of guards, rather than girls, and Kurenai smirked to herself. Surely Konoha had sent someone to help them. When the door burst open, Kurenai was shocked to see Mikoto and someone who looked like Kohana.

"Am I dreaming?" Kurenai asked softly, as the Kohana look-alike cut the bindings that had kept Kurenai strapped to a rack for two days.

"No Kurenai-Sensei you're not dreaming. We're getting you out of here." Mikoto replied. Kurenai couldn't say anymore, as the Kohana look-alike hefted her onto her back and Kurenai finally lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana looked around and thought for a moment. She had been through these corridors many times, dragged by Orochimaru or his men, or merely in curiosity at first. She knew where the exits were and how to get to them. The trouble was, that there was every possibility of running into more guards on the way to the exit. After all, if there was one thing Orochimaru had in spades, it was useless henchmen. Kohana wasn't sure how much longer she could fight. She was running on reserve strength and carrying Kurenai at the same time as trying to look out for Mikoto. She hoped that they would be lucky and all the guards would have been called to the disturbance in Orochimaru's torture chambers. As they carried on walking, Kohana in the lead, they finally saw daylight, an exit. Kohana sighed with relief. But she knew that as soon as they left that they would still have to keep going until they got over the border between Oto and Konoha. Orochimaru's guards wouldn't stop until they were recaptured and Kohana wouldn't let that happen, especially not to her two comrades. She knew what terrible things Orochimaru's kind of torture involved, and she would protect them with all her strength.

"Which way do you suggest we go Mikoto-Chan?" Kohana asked as they finally came out of the underground lair, into the light.

"If we go due east, towards the border, we should find help." Mikoto replied. Kohana didn't ask any more questions, just nodded and got Mikoto to go ahead. Kohana realised that Orochimaru's movements must have attracted the attention of Konoha and that there were probably Anbu spies at the border, keeping watch over the comings and goings of Rice Country. At least if Orochimaru's guards caught on quickly and came after them, they had a chance of finding reinforcements.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sai were scanning the borders of Fire Country. Tenshi and Obito were resting, since Sakura had tended their wounds, and they were waiting for the backup to help rescue Mikoto and Kurenai. Sakura knew that her feelings of dread wouldn't help at this point, but she was forever still grieving for Kohana. She didn't have faith that things would be alright, not anymore. She'd lost that faith when they bought back Kohana's body. She wasn't even able to look her other children in the face anymore when she saw them. They could sense it too. They could see that their mother had changed, and Sakura felt her heart break every time she saw her children look at her as though she had become a different person. She always had dark rings around her eyes, from lack of sleep and she spent every afternoon at the memorial stone (when she was in the village that is) just thinking about her first born child. Sai and Sakura both heard a noise and quickly hid themselves. If they caught an enemy ninja in their territory they had the right to take them down, and the noise came from the borders between Fire country and Rice country. Both ninja stared in something akin to horror and shock as they saw the cause of the noise come right underneath the tree they were hiding in. Sakura couldn't help letting out a gasp as she saw her daughter, Kohana, or someone that looked very like her, as well as Mikoto and Kurenai.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I don't feel it's as good as I wanted it to be, but I want to update before all my exams start and get on top of me. So I hope you all enjoyed the update at any rate. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	16. Imposter or Not

Okay all, this is the next chapter for Hearts Torn In Two. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for the update, but University and life in general had me wrapped tight in their grips and I couldn't get away or get any time for myself. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all those who added me to their faves and alerts lists.

The lyrics last chapter were from the song Asleep, which was sung by Emily Browning on the Sucker Punch soundtrack. I do like the music from that film. All funky remakes of other songs accept for this one I think. Here are the lyrics for this chapter.

_No one's gonna take me alive,_

_Time has come to make things right,_

_You and I must fight for our rights,_

_You and I must fight to survive_

If you know the song, please feel free to let me know and I will dedicate next chapter to you.

Anonymous reviews are below.

**Kayla:** Thanks for reviewing. I know it was chapter eight, but I still appreciate the review. Itachi and Sasuke do have Mangekyo Sharingan. It wasn't something I really made clear, but yes they do. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Sixteen – Imposter or Not.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana heard the gasp of her mother. She looked into the trees. Mikoto looked up also. Kurenai was no longer conscious and Kohana was still carrying her.

"Declare yourselves!" Kohana almost sighed in relief when she heard her Uncle Sai's familiar voice.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha of Konoha. We need help. My Sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, is badly injured." Mikoto called back, also recognising Sai's voice. That was when two Anbu appeared in front of them.

"Who is this?" Kohana recognised her mother's voice.

"I'm Kohana Rock of Konoha." Kohana replied.

"Kohana Rock is dead. We saw her buried." The female with the raven mask said coldly. But Kohana knew it was her mother.

"I know you did. But Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to bring me back to life. I know you don't believe me, and you'd have every reason not to. But I'm telling the truth. I'm sure you'll have me interrogated by Ibiki in the village to make sure that everything I say is true." Kohana replied. She could almost see her mother frowning behind the mask. But she didn't say another word. She went to Kurenai and stared to tend to her injuries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh how Sakura wanted to believe this girl. How Sakura longed to throw off her raven mask and hug her daughter close, and tell her everything would be alright. She wanted to tell her that she was safe now. But how could she? How could she believe this was her daughter after two and a half years of knowing her to be dead? She had buried her daughter, how could this girl be Kohana? Sakura's fists clenched as they got another message that evening. Naruto was sending two Anbu to relieve them of duty so they could escort Kurenai, Obito, Tenshi, Mikoto and the girl who called herself Kohana, back to Konoha. Sakura bit her lip hard when she heard the girl laugh at something Mikoto had said.

"_Her laugh is just like Kohana's..."_ Sakura thought to herself as she kept her emotions bottled up inside.

xXxXxXx KONOHA xXxXxXx

"Dad?" Naruto looked up at Hijiri. He was a strong young man. He'd become a Jonin only a week ago. "You wanted to see me?" Hijiri asked. Naruto sighed. He was about to blow Hijiri's whole world apart. But he knew his son needed to here this from him, before rumours started circulating.

"I received this message from Sai about an hour ago." Naruto replied, handing the message to Hijiri. Hijiri read it carefully and then stared at his father.

"Kohana? She's alive?" Hijiri asked. Naruto licked at his lips.

"We don't know if she's really Kohana. We have no way of telling if this girl is an imposter or not." Naruto replied.

"So they're bringing her back to the village?" Hijiri asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I thought you should know from me first. Before they came back, before the rumours started going around. I'll be speaking to Anko as soon as she gets back from her mission. You were a team. You were Team Seven, just like your father and I, and Auntie Sakura were with Kakashi-Sensei. If I were in your position I'd have wanted to know." Naruto replied. Hijiri nodded.

"I understand. I want to be here when they get here. I want to see this girl who claims to be Kohana for myself." Hijiri said. Before Naruto could agree or refuse, Hijiri was gone.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

The group arrived in Konoha, and Kohana stared at everything. She felt like someone who'd been starved of water that was finally given a bottle. Her eyes drank in all the familiar sights of her home. Everything and everyone she loved was here. They had always been here. She was led towards the Hokage tower, along with the rest of the group and into Naruto's office. Her dear Uncle Naruto looked at them all. His eyes rested on her for what seemed like a long time. In one corner of the room, Kohana saw Hijiri standing there. He stared at her openly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You say you are Kohana Rock?" Naruto asked. He needed to get down to business quickly. He knew that Sakura was probably hating every second of this. He didn't need to see her face to know that this was hurting her.

"I am Kohana Rock." The girl replied. She certainly looked the part. Her voice, her mannerisms, her smile, were all Kohana.

"Then you won't mind being seen by our interrogation squad." Naruto commented.

"Uncle, how can you say that? Kohana saved Kurenai-Sensei and me, and got us out of Orochimaru's lair! Why would she be a spy?" Mikoto yelled angrily. The girl put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Calm down Mikoto. I understand Uncle Naruto. If I were in your position I would do the same thing. You all have to protect the village." The girl said softly. Naruto called for Ibiki and Inoichi, and almost prayed, as they led her away, that this was Kohana. If this was Kohana, her return could mend so many broken hearts. Lee and Sakura might just be able to speak to each other again, they might be able to sit in the same room with all their children and be able to have their family back. But if this wasn't Kohana, then it might just break Sakura's heart into pieces she's just barely managed to meld back together. Sakura had just started spending more time at home. Her missions were getting shorter. If this was Kohana, Sakura might just quite Anbu and go back to working in the hospital. But if this wasn't Kohana, then Sakura would be back to taking missions that took years instead of months. Naruto sighed to himself once the office had emptied, after hearing everyone's reports of what had happened. It seemed only Hijiri was left.

"Do you think that was really Kohana, Dad?" Hijiri asked. Naruto looked at his son.

"Do you think it was her, Hijiri?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I really think it is her." Hijiri replied.

"I hope for your sake and Sakura's that you're right." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXx OTOKAGURE – ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Orochimaru had just returned to his base to find it in chaos and his prisoners missing. This included Kohana. Orochimaru wasn't happy. He could feel his control over Hisoka's body slipping. This had never happened with others. At first, Orochimaru had wanted to experiment on this new turn of events. He'd wanted to see how far he could push before Hisoka would push back. Hisoka was consciously aware of everything that was going on. Whatever Orochimaru did, Hisoka knew about it. The boy's mind was like a horse chomping at the bit to be released, and Orochimaru found it fascinating. Every other body he'd taken over, the mind had just... disappeared. Whether it was that they died, and their spirits went wherever it was they believed the dead went, or whether Orochimaru was just far stronger than they were mentally, the minds of the others never gave him any trouble. Once Orochimaru took over, they simply ceased to exist. Hisoka was different. The boy was stronger and more powerful then he'd ever been given credit for, but that didn't surprise Orochimaru. The boy was an Uchiha, and his other parent was a Jinchuriki. Those qualities couldn't be ignored. However, Orochimaru found that he was losing control over Hisoka. The boys emotions would sometimes flood him to a point where h couldn't do as he wished. The first time he had become the dormant spirit was after he had killed Kimi Atamura. For those last moments of Kimi's life, Hisoka had been able to take control of his body back, and Orochimaru hadn't been able to stop him. He'd almost managed to take his body back, when Orochimaru had attacked the twin Jinchuriki's and Naruto. If he hadn't wasted his energy for those few moments with the woman he thought of as an aunt, Orochimaru was worried that Hisoka might have succeeded in taking control of his body back. Now Orochimaru needed to find a way to keep control of Hisoka, or else, Orochimaru would end up being the dormant or dead spirit. This was something Orochimaru couldn't allow.

xXxXxXx KONOHA xXxXxXx

Anko found herself sat with Hijiri at the Dango stand. The last two of their team.

"My Dad told you right Anko-Sensei?" Hijiri asked. Anko nodded.

"Yeah he told me. It's hard to believe. But I know what Orochimaru is, Hijiri. He's capable. You weren't even alive when he attacked the village during your parents' first try at the Chunin exams. You didn't see him bring back the Shodaime Hokage and Niidaime Hokage from the grave. Kakashi saw it. I saw it." Anko said softly.

"So it's possible that this girl is telling the truth. She could really be Kohana?" Hijiri asked.

"It is possible. I almost hope it is. But at the same time I hope not." Anko said softly.

"Why?" Hijiri asked.

"I was Orochimaru's student, when he was a loyal member of Konoha's Shinobi force, and the experiments that he performed were evil. I've seen the results first hand." Anko said softly, as she rubbed the back of her neck, where Hijiri knew a high collar hid his Sensei's curse seal. "Kohana may be alive, but for how long? If Orochimaru decides to reverse the Edo Tensei, or if he decides to take control of her, how long will Kohana last Hijiri? What kind of damage has already been done to her? I'd rather think that this is an imposter then think that Kohana suffered at Orochimaru's hands all this time. I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, or what I mean, but that's because you don't know what Orochimaru is capable of. Even now that you know he's taken over your twin brother, you still don't know what he's capable of. He's done things you can't begin to imagine Hijiri. I..." Anko trailed off. She wasn't sure what else to say. When she had been Orochimaru's prisoner, after he'd placed the curse seal on her, she had seen what he'd done to the children locked in cages. She'd seen some terrible things in that time and since recalling what had happened to her, she almost wished she hadn't remembered. She wasn't sure that remembering that it was her choice to be loyal to Konoha, was worth remembering all those poor children, who were just like her, locked up in cages, deformed and hurt. When she looked at her own children, she wondered exactly how anyone could think to hurt a child.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked at Ibiki and Inoichi.

"You're sure this is Kohana Rock?" Naruto asked them both.

"Absolutely positive Hokage-Sama. What Orochimaru does with this Edo Tensei, is that he takes tissue from the original... body... and then kills another person to mould another image. This is indeed Kohana Rock, just as I'm sure that if you go and dig up her grave you will find her original body. It's her mind, her soul and her knowledge." Ibiki said. Naruto looked at Inoichi.

"I've gone as far into her mind as I can go without killing her. There are no false memories, no plants, no traps. She didn't try to block me out, her whole mind was open to my view. She has nothing to hide. I can tell you without a doubt that this girl is definitely Kohana Rock." Inoichi added. Naruto nodded.

"Where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"The hospital. Tsunade-Sama is taking care of her. We pushed quite deeply into her mind, and her body is riddled with old injuries that haven't healed properly. Tsunade is fixing her up." Ibiki replied. Naruto nodded again then looked at the door.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto called. The male walked into the room.

"Yes Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Go and find Sakura and Lee for me. Also find Anko and Hijiri." Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded and was off. Naruto allowed Ibiki and Inoichi to leave quickly after taking their reports of the interrogation, and then waited for his arrivals.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was sitting outside the Hokage tower with Lee when Konohamaru came running out.

"Sakura-San! Lee-San! Naruto wants to see you! He sent me to find you!" Konohamaru called. Sakura and Lee looked at each other and Sakura's left hand grasped hold of Lee's right, as they walked towards Naruto's office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri was just about to leave the Dango stand with Anko, when Konohamaru came running towards them.

"Anko-Sensei! Hijiri!" Konohamaru called. The pair waited for Konohamaru to get to them. He stopped for a moment, caught his breath and then looked at them sternly. "Naruto sent me to find you both and send you to his office." Konohamaru said.

"Is it to do with Kohana?" Hijiri asked.

"Possibly. I saw Ibiki and Inoichi leaving his office after I went to get Sakura and Lee." Konohamaru replied. Hijiri looked at Anko.

"Shall we?" Hijiri asked. Anko grinned at the boy.

"Of course we shall." Anko said cheerfully. Hijiri mockingly offered his arm and Anko took it. But as they started walking towards the Hokage tower, Anko squeezed Hijiri's hand and Hijiri knew that Anko was as nervous as he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lee and Sakura knocked on the door of Naruto's office.

"Sakura you never knocked before so why you're knocking now is beyond me." Naruto called. The pair walked in.

"You sent for us?" Sakura asked.

"Interrogation has finished with Kohana." Naruto said.

"It _is_ Kohana? Not some imposter?" Lee asked.

"_Definitely_ is the word Ibiki used. She's at the hospital. Tsunade is looking over any and all injuries that she received as Orochimaru's prisoner. Apparently she has a lot of unhealed injuries. But she's here, and she's alive." Naruto said. Lee and Sakura both felt a strange sensation come over them. Neither one were sure what it was. It seemed to be a mixture of relief, happiness and... wariness. They were not sure how long this new found happiness would last, but for now, they needed to be with their daughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	17. No Matter What It Takes

Okay all, here is the next chapter. We're almost back to where we started... almost... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, and to all those who added me to their faves and alerts lists, I really appreciate it.

The lyrics for last chapter were from Muse' Knights of Cydonia. Love that song! In fact, i love Muse altogether.

Here are the lyrics for this chapter. If you know them, tell me and the next chapter shall be dedicated to you. (nods)

_I give You my destiny,_

_I'm giving You all of me,_

_I want Your symphony,_

_Singing in all that I am,_

_At the top of my lungs, _

_I'm giving it back_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn in Two

Chapter Seventeen – No Matter What It Takes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri found himself more confused than ever before. The things he had learned of what Orochimaru had done to Kohana in his brother's body had made his blood boil. Orochimaru was torturing Hisoka and their whole family and getting some sick kick out of it. Hijiri felt that if he had just a moment with his brother, his twin, that he might just be able to bring him back to the village. But he couldn't leave, not without his parents' permission. He felt a deep seeded need to go and pull his twin back from the edge of darkness. But even he wasn't sure how to do it. He decided to go and talk to the one person who he thought might be able to give him some answers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi Uchiha was sitting on the back decking of the house when he heard the footsteps of his eldest nephew. He looked at Hijiri, as the dark haired twin sat next to him on the decking. He frowned when he saw the look in Hijiri's eyes.

"You want to ask me a question Hijiri?" Itachi asked the boy. He nodded.

"What do you do when you know your brother needs your help? You know it so badly in your bones that you can feel it eating you up inside, but you know you can't just leave to help them? What would you do?" Hijiri asked. Itachi thought for a few minutes, knowing what Hijiri was asking him, and why he was asking him. Itachi had dealt with Sasuke's darkness. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother. It would make no difference for Hijiri to go and speak to Naruto, or even Sasuke. Both would tell him to let them capture Hisoka, so that their son wouldn't get hurt. But Hijiri wanted an honest opinion.

"I would do whatever it took to find my brother and bring him home. No matter what it took." Itachi replied honestly. Hijiri nodded.

"Thanks Uncle Itachi. I needed to hear that." Hijiri said seriously, before he stood up and left. Itachi knew what he was planning, but he wouldn't stop the boy. This was something Hijiri needed to do himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri found himself in Kohana's hospital room. She was still weak, and was being kept for observation to make sure she was alright. Sakura and Lee had been forced to go home and get some sleep when it had become late. Kohana smiled at Hijiri.

"You alright Hi-Chan?" Kohana asked. Hijiri sat down one of the chairs by Kohana's bed and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want you to tell me the truth Kohana. If I go to face Hisoka, what will I be facing?" Hijiri asked her. Kohana took a deep breath and looked Hijiri back in his eyes.

"You'll be facing a monster. If you can get through to Hisoka, then it will be him, but I couldn't do it Hijiri. I wanted to, but I couldn't do it. I tried so hard, but Orochimaru had complete control over him. If you face Hisoka now, you won't be facing Hisoka, just an empty shell." Kohana said honestly. Hijiri nodded.

"Whatever I face, Kohana, I have to try. If I don't I'll never forgive myself." Hijiri told her. Kohana felt her heart clench as she realised what Hijiri was about to do.

"Do your parents know what you're about to do?" Kohana asked.

"They will do. Soon enough. But I have to do this Kohana. You understand right?" Hijiri asked her.

"Yes. I understand better than anyone Hijiri. If anyone can bring him back, it'll be you. Only you can do it Hijiri. You're his twin, his other half. You're the light to his darkness Hijiri, you always have been. If anyone can break through and find our Hisoka, it's you. I believe in you." Kohana told Hijiri, and in her heart, she believed everything she told her teammate. Hijiri gave her a weak smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes Kohana. I'll bring him back. One way or another, I'll bring him back." Hijiri told her.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Hijiri had prepared his pack, the night before, and this night, he wrote a simple note and left it in his room for his parents. He wasn't leaving, not really, he was just going to bring Hisoka home. No matter what it took, that was what his Uncle had said, and now Hijiri had to prove he knew what that meant as he walked out of the village and headed to the one place he knew he could count on finding his brother. The Valley of The End.

"I'll bring you back Hisoka. I swear, no matter what it takes, I'll bring you back." Hijiri said softly in the darkness as he walked through the gates and into the surrounding trees. It was time to face his twin brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so this was a short chapter. I know. I'm a horrible person. But I wanted to update this with all the other fics so I kinda rushed it out in a half an hour. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I know it's short, but next chapter we will hopefully be back to where we started, if something else doesn't occur to me. LOL!


	18. Back To Where It Began

I just feel like asking if anyone went to watch "The Great Gatsby" starring Leonardo DiCaprio at the cinema. I did with my 'sister from another mister' BF and not only was it quite epic, the soundtrack was just banging! Like it was so awesome. Search it out on youtube. (nods) Feel free to comment.

Okay all, this was supposed to be the fight chapter. But a few things occurred to me, that means I need to make it up to a certain point to bring Hijiri and Hisoka together. Which I haven't done yet. So I'll do that now and I absolutely promise that I will give you the fight next chapter. It may not be the best written fight ever, but I guarantee it will happen (nods). Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and to those who added me to their faves and alerts. I really appreciate it and I am grateful to all of you. Replies to anonymous reviewers are just below this.

**Harley:** First off thank you so much for reviewing. I'm extremely appreciative that you did. I'm also glad that you read the first part of this series, and I'm glad that even though I haven't written any Sasu/Naru lemons that this series has still managed to keep your interest. I'm so thankful that you like my OC's, Hijiri and Hisoka, and that you seem to like the direction I've taken with them. I'm honoured to be your first review, and I'm happy that you think I've done a good job. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and I hope that you enjoy it.

The song lyrics for last chapter were Only Hope by Mandy Moore. Here are the lyrics for the next chapter.

"_Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone,_

_Boy with a broken soul,_

_Heart with a gaping hole,_

_Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality,_

_Kissing death and losing my breath."_

Do feel free to tell me what you think the lyrics are if or when your review. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Eighteen – Back To Where It Began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri was determined to get his brother back. He arrived at the Valley of the end, and looked at the two statues that stood across from each other, making up two sides of a waterfall. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. Both made up a huge part of his history. He knew that Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju had both helped to found Konoha. Now their descendants would fight here, just as Hijiri knew his fathers had fought here. He saw an Oto nin about to try heading across the border into Fire country, and Hijiri caught up with him. The Shinobi wasn't a good one, a rank Genin in skill at best. Hijiri looked down at the man he'd managed to capture.

"I won't kill you. But you will deliver a message for me." Hijiri stated. The man snorted.

"You think I'll help a Konoha Shinobi? You're an idiot if you're making assumptions." The man said. Hijiri smirked.

"And you're an idiot to underestimate me." Hijiri said. Then he tied the Shinobi up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto clenched his fists as he read the message Hijiri had left for him and Sasuke.

_Dad, Father,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't said this in person. I know what you'd both say if I did. You'd both tell me it was too dangerous. You'd both tell me that it was too much to expect of myself, and you'd tell me to let you handle it. But I can't do that. Hisoka and I entered the world together. We've spent every moment since we were conceived together. We were born together, raised together, became Shinobi together, bled together, trained together and now, if it comes to it, we'll die together too. Though I never imagined that it would end any other way. Kohana said we're two sides of the same coin, that I'm the light to his darkness, and if that's correct, then Hisoka needs me now, more than he ever has before. I borrowed your sword father, the one you received from Orochimaru. It's the only way to kill him. If I have to kill Hisoka too, then I'll be joining him, but hopefully I won't have to. Hopefully I'll rid my twin of that parasite and bring him home. But it's Hisoka, it's not likely to be that easy._

_Please don't come after me. Don't send anyone else after me either. I need to do this alone. You both need to trust me to bring Hisoka home no matter what it takes. It's a promise of a lifetime. I promise that somehow we will both make it home. I love you both and I hope I'll see you again soon. Please tell the others that I love them dearly and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. _

_Wish me luck_

_Hijiri._

Naruto took a deep breath as he heard the footsteps of Sasuke coming down the hallway. Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked him. In answer, Naruto handed Sasuke the letter that Hijiri had left behind. Sasuke looked angry.

"We have to go after him. He has no idea how to get rid of Orochimaru." Sasuke stated.

"He knows more then we think usually. We... I... we have to trust him Sasuke. Hisoka is his twin, if we run after him and drag him home, then not only are we telling him we don't trust him, but we're telling him that we think he's incapable. He isn't. He might just be the one to do it. He might just be able to bring Hisoka home." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke took a few deep breaths, seemingly trying to calm himself. Then he nodded.

"Kami, I hope so." Sasuke said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hijiri looked down at the tied up Shinobi, whose arms he'd tied around a tree. His fingers tied individually, so that they were outstretched. Hijiri had learned this form of physical interrogation for his brother.

"You are going to do as I ask because if you don't I will cut you apart slowly and feed you your roasted carcass." Hijiri stated to the man. The man spit at his feet.

"You don't scare me." The man said.

"No. I don't suppose I do now. We'll have to remedy that." Hijiri replied. "If you refuse to do what I ask, I'll start with your fingers, one by one, then your toes, your hands at the wrist, your feet at the ankle, then your arms. I can do this all day, make you suffer for days if I chose to. But I won't. What I ask you to do is very specific. You refuse, I cut things off." Hijiri reiterated. The Shinobi didn't look convinced.

"I ain't helping you." The man stated. Hijiri smirked.

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say." Hijiri said, before he sawed at one of the man's fingers. The man screamed. "Are you sure won't do as I ask you? It's a simple message." Hijiri stated. The man screamed obscenities at Hijiri, who held on to another one of the man's fingers ready to saw it off as well. This went on for a little while before the man finally gave up. Hijiri gave him the message to take to Orochimaru and then he waited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where's Hijiri?" Naruto looked at Mikoto, who seemed suspicious.

"_And why shouldn't she be? Hijiri is gone and we have no idea if he'll ever come back."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"He's on a mission." Naruto said gently.

"No he isn't. He's gone to find Hisoka. I'm not that stupid Uncle Naruto. I may be a kid, but I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas have never been stupid." Mikoto stated.

"I know kiddo. We have to trust Hijiri. That's all we can do now." Naruto replied. Mikoto nodded.

"He'll bring Hisoka back. I know he will." Mikoto said firmly. Naruto wished he had her faith, the faith of a child. He knew he'd feel better about this if he did.

xXxXxXx ONE DAY LATER xXxXxXx

Orochimaru was annoyed when one of his scouts barged into his, for lack of a better word, throne room, without permission. Then he recognised Hisoka's handy work. The seven of the man's fingers had been chopped off, and the man looked terrified and pained.

"My lord, I am to bring you a message. Hijiri Uchiha says he is waiting for you at The Valley of The End, if you are man enough to face him." The messenger said weakly. Orochimaru dismissed the scout, and sent him to the infirmary. Orochimaru had to get rid of Hijiri, before the boy caused more trouble.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Hijiri watched as the blond head of his twin came into view.

"_Not my twin, Orochimaru."_ Hijiri thought to himself as he saw the blond land on the statue of Madara's head.

"You wanted to speak to me. Or I assume you wanted to speak to your twin." Orochimaru hissed. Hijiri smirked.

"Oh no, I wanted to speak to you Orochimaru, so I could kill you personally." Hijiri replied coldly. Orochimaru smirked.

"You can try boy." Orochimaru shot back. Before Orochimaru could say a word, Hijiri had appeared in front of him, his father's sword digging through Orochimaru's chest. He felt his spirit leaving. "You've killed your twin too boy." Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"No. He's stronger than you are. He will survive and you will die." Hijiri stated. It was as Hijiri watched Orochimaru's spirit fade away that he realised that he would actually get to speak to his twin for a little while. He hoped he could get his twin back with the time he had.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was working on a pile of paperwork. He felt something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what and so he tried to keep his mind on the paperwork in front of him, hoping that everyone really was alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two teens faced each other at the Valley of the End. They both knew what the place was supposed to represent to their parents. They both knew the battles that had taken place there before they had even been thought of. The statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the founders of Konoha, still stood on either side of the waterfall. The Valley of the End was still a beautiful place, despite its blood bathed history. Hisoka and Hijiri faced each other, their black eyes bored into each other. They were ready for an intense battle.

"Hiso-Chan! Why are you doing this? What happened to you? Come home!" Hijiri begged.

"I'm not Hiso-Chan anymore Hijiri. I'm just Hisoka. Konoha isn't my home anymore. I'll never have a home again brother." Hisoka replied. His voice was filled with coldness. Hijiri glared as he felt the hurt well up inside of him.

"You can't do this Hisoka. You knocked out Mikoto when you left. You think others aren't going to come looking for you? You think I'm the only one that cares enough to search?" Hijiri questioned. His voice pleaded with his twin.

"You're the only one who ever knew me well enough to know where I'd go Hi-Chan!" Hisoka said sadly. Then almost as if he caught himself doing something wrong, his soft expression changed to a look of ice. "You can't save me Hijiri. You think that you can, but you can't. You think if I see father and dad again, or any of the others, that I'm going to change my mind. I've made my choice Hijiri. I made it that day. I made it when I last saw Kimi. You'll have to live with it." Hisoka added coldly.

Hijiri looked at Hisoka and his black eyes, identical to his twins, glistened with sadness and unshed tears.

"Whatever I have to do I'll save you Hisoka. It doesn't matter if I have to break every bone in your body, even if I feel all the pain you're suffering, I'll bring you home." Hijiri stated fiercely.

"You'll bring me back for an execution Hisoka. You know that. Don't assume that our Dad's influence will change a thing. I'm a murderer. A traitor to Konoha. I'll be executed like so many others." Hijiri stated coldly.

"It doesn't have to be that way Hisoka. You need to repent for what you've done. You can be forgiven." Hijiri pleaded.

"Okay Hijiri, I'll make you a deal shall I? You beat me today and take me back to Konoha and I'll let you save me. This is your only chance Hijiri. Your only chance to save me. You lose and that's it." Hisoka stated firmly.

"I'll save you." Hijiri whispered. It seemed to carry over to his twin. Hisoka's glare dropped.

"You won't Hijiri. You can't save me. You'll lose." Hisoka uttered. The twins charged at each other. Blonde against black, brother against brother, Sharingan against Sharingan. Hijiri using Rasengan, Hisoka using Chidori, the pair clashed mid-air. Both landed away from each other, standing on the water, staring each other down. Hisoka pulled out a katana. Hijiri pulled out his own. The two once again charged at each other. The flash of metal spun in the air, as the two circled each other like cats, darting forward every so often to try and land a hit. Neither one managed it. They were evenly matched. They parried and swung at each other in rapid succession, each blow made a clanging sound, each sound so quick that it made a symphony of weaponry.

The two broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"What will happen if you beat me, huh Hiso-Chan? What'll you do then?" Hijiri asked.

"Maybe I'll sever the bond between us Hi-Chan. Finish you off like I have to others I cared about. Maybe I won't let you leave this valley alive." Hisoka said seriously.

"You won't kill me Hiso-Chan." Hijiri replied calmly.

"How could you possibly know brother?" Hisoka asked.

"Because who knows you better than I do? Remember what father and dad told us? When two warriors are great, they don't have to speak to know what the other is thinking. With us it's deeper than that Hiso-Chan. We're twins. We came into this world together. We've spent every waking moment from conception together. We've never been separated by anything. I know that you would never kill me. We're like two halves of the same heart." Hijiri stated. Hisoka smiled sadly then.

"Maybe that's true Hijiri. Maybe that's why I'm giving you the chance, the only chance, to bring me home. No one will ever know me like you. No one will ever have as much chance as you do of saving me. You're the only one that ever could. We are two halves of the same heart. The trouble is that two people shouldn't share a heart Hijiri. Two people shouldn't be as bonded as we two brothers are. Sooner or later it has to end." Hisoka replied softly.

"If we die, we'll die together Hiso-Chan." Hijiri replied.

"People don't die together Hi-Chan. You always die alone. You're still so naïve. I guess that's the difference between us. One day we will be separated. That's the fate of all human beings." Hisoka stated.

"We came into the world together Hisoka. We'll leave it the same way." Hijiri stated definitely.

"We'll see Hijiri." Hisoka stated. That was when the two once again lunged at each other. Both ready for the fight of their lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So that's the end of the chapter now. Yeah, I know I repeated the first chapter and added on a bit. But I needed to bring them back to the point they were at in the first chapter, which was a preview of this really. So the fight will be heating up next chapter. Hijiri and Hisoka confronting each other about things and fighting it out. I won't promise a happy ending either, seeing as it isn't always in my nature to give one. So you'll have to wait for the next one. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	19. Clash of The Titans

Okay all, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for. The fight chapter, brother versus brother, ETC... Though I am not very good at writing fight scenes, I will try my best to make it all epic. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, and to those who added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The lyrics for last chapter were from the song Bones by Mr Ms. Here are the lyrics for this chapter.

"_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said 'spread your wings my little butterfly,_

_Don't let what they say, keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you,_

'_cause wings are made to fly'" _

As always, if you know the song, please feel free to tell me in your reviews. Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hearts Torn In Two.

Chapter Nineteen – Clash of The Titans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri threw punches and kicks at each other. Hijiri threw a left kick, and Hisoka blocked it, Hisoka threw a right hook and Hijiri dodged to the left. Hisoka pulled out his sword and Hijiri pulled out Sasuke's sword. Hisoka leapt up into the air, bringing the sword down. It missed Hijiri by mere inches, slicing off a few strands of his wild black hair. Hisoka glared as he made to slash at Hijiri's stomach, but Hijiri leapt backwards, brining his sword in front of him to block Hisoka's swing. Hijiri threw off Hisoka's sword with his own, before Hisoka spun round to swing at Hijiri's left side. Hijiri spun to the right and then down, when Hisoka's sword whizzed through the air, nearly taking Hijiri's head off. Hijiri spun around and used his sword like a staff to block Hisoka's downswing. Hisoka growled angrily.

"Why do you have to fight so hard for me Hijiri? Why?" Hisoka growled out.

"Because you are my brother. No matter how much you want to run from it, no matter how much you hate yourself, I have to fight for you because you're my brother." Hijiri replied, then Hijiri shoved upwards with all his might, using the sword as a shield was hard work with Hisoka baring down on him. He shoved Hisoka off, before swinging for his right side. Hisoka dodged left and Hijiri saw his chance. He swung upwards and caught Hisoka's wrist with the flat of his blade, sending his sword soaring through the air. Hijiri and Hisoka were both breathing hard, but now, Hijiri had a sword and Hisoka did not. Hijiri refused to fight his twin on uneven ground, and so he threw his sword onto the earth near the great waterfall. When one twin threw a punch, the other dodged, when the other twin kicked out, the other blocked. The pair had trained together their whole lives and they could read each other like they could themselves. Hisoka landed a hard punch to Hijiri's face and sent him flying backwards onto the bank. Hijiri stared up at Hisoka.

"You're doing this because you don't think you deserve forgiveness." Hijiri said.

"I don't deserve forgiveness Hijiri. You don't know the things I've done. I can't even bare to look at myself in a mirror. I can't be the person that you want me to be. I'm a monster, brother. I'm beyond redemption. Why can't you see that?" Hisoka almost seemed to be pleading.

"Because no one is beyond redemption. Don't you remember the things our own Father did?" Hijiri replied.

"I've done worse. If you could ask Kimi, I'm sure she'd tell you. Try asking Kohana. She'll tell you." Hisoka said bitterly.

"That wasn't you. That was Orochimaru." Hijiri shot back.

"In my body, brother. He used my body to hurt people I loved and cared for. What about Minato and Kushina? Our little brother and sister. I never thought I'd hurt them in a million years. I stabbed Kushina in the back with a kunai. I ran Minato through. I used Kusanagi on our Dad. I..." Hisoka trailed off. He took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm himself. Hijiri could feel his twin's agony as acutely as if it were his own.

"He used your body, but not your soul Hisoka. I've gotten rid of Orochimaru. He's gone. He won't come back. Just come home." Hijiri pleaded. Hisoka shook his head. Then he launched himself at Hijiri. Hijiri dodged and let a knee hit Hisoka in the abdomen. Hisoka dodged, just enough for the blow to graze him. Then he formed a Rasengan. Hijiri formed a Chidori and the two collided, pushing each other apart. For a moment, the whole world exploded around them. Hijiri felt the force of their combined attacks push him into the waterfall. He felt the spray pushing him down under the water. He opened his eyes and saw Hisoka floating in the water too. The pair stared at each other for mere moments. Onyx on onyx, staring into each other's souls. Bubbles escaped from Hijiri's mouth in torrents, obscuring his view of his twin, as he used chakra to push himself to the surface, and out on top of the water. He felt water dripping from his hair and into his eyes. His clothing was thick and heavy with the liquid, clinging to his skin, as he looked at Hisoka, who was also standing on the water, looking back at him. He saw the water dripping from his twin's blond spikes.

"This has to end Hisoka. We need to end this. You have to forgive yourself." Hijiri pleaded.

"I can never forgive myself. You have to understand that I will sever the bonds we share Hijiri. I will kill you if I have to." Hisoka said.

"No brother. You won't. Without me there is no you, and without you there is no me." Hijiri replied. Hisoka closed his eyes and within moments, he and Hijiri were back at each other. Punches and kicks flying once more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kohana looked at her mother, as she cut an apple into slices.

"Mom?" Kohana asked gently. Sakura looked up at her. "I heard that you and Dad didn't... handle my... death... well." Kohana said softly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"No. We didn't. We... we didn't know how to grieve for you Kohana. We loved you so much. We still love you. Losing you broke my heart. I can't speak for your father, but I know it hurt him too, more then he could say, because he tried to tell me after your funeral. We were all broken down by it Kohana. Maybe your father and I didn't handle your death well, and we were selfish in our grief. But we didn't know what else to do." Sakura told her. Kohana looked at her mother.

"I heard you that day. At first I didn't remember... I didn't remember the other side. But... as I was alive for longer, I started to remember things. I saw people there. I saw Uncle Watashi, but I didn't know when he got there. He... he told me he was so thankful that you took care of his children after his death. He was thankful that you took them in as your own and raised them. He... he said he was sorry... I didn't know why until Mikoto told me that he'd died on his way to my funeral." Kohana said.

"You heard me?" Sakura asked.

"I heard you speaking to me. You said you'd never stop thinking about me. You never did. I... I always knew. I... I missed you all so much." Kohana said. Sakura leaned forward and hugged Kohana to her tightly. She felt Kohana hug her back and Mother and Daughter finally had the moment that had been taken from them for so long, a reunion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka and Hijiri were still fighting each other. The surrounding forestry had been demolished by their jutsus. They were fighting so hard, that they had run out of breath. Hijiri looked at Hisoka and fell to his knees on the ground. He knew there was only one way to end this fight.

"You want to sever our bonds Hisoka? Do it. I'm waiting. Kill me and end this. But I will not kill you and I will never hate you." Hijiri said firmly. If this was what it took, that was what he would do. That was all Hijiri could think as he saw Hisoka form a Rasengan and walk over to him, ready to plunge the orb of light into his twin's chest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt a shiver go through him as he was writing a report.

"Uncle Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Zephyr, who had grown so much. He resembled Deidara so effortlessly that Naruto was sometimes thrown back in time just looking at him. He was the same age as Hisoka, Hijiri and Kohana, nearly nineteen years old. His blond hair tied in the same style as his father's, and his blue eyes the same shade. He was there reporting about his own mission.

"It's alright Zephyr." Naruto replied, though he was unsure whether it was alright really.

"Is something wrong Uncle Naruto?" Zephyr asked.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling. Just... something feels wrong." Naruto replied.

"Hijiri will bring Hisoka home. It'll happen. Trust them Uncle Naruto." Zephyr said gently.

"You have such faith. I wish that was so easy for me now." Naruto replied. Zephyr grinned at Naruto.

"I have faith because I know Hijiri and Hisoka. I know in the end it will be alright somehow. I have to believe that." Zephyr said. Naruto smiled at the blond male and nodded his understanding as he tried to push the bad feeling away. He gestured to Zephyr to carry on with his report as he hoped things were alright with his sons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hisoka dove at Hijiri, Rasengan in hand and made to drive the Rasengan through his twin's chest. Hijiri didn't move and Hisoka couldn't stop himself. His hand moved away from Hijiri's heart, and the Rasengan made a hole in the middle of Hijiri's chest. Hisoka felt sick to his stomach.

"Why didn't you move?" Hisoka choked out.

"If it takes my death to bring you back to the village, then I'm happy to pay that price." Hijiri whispered, before coughing up blood. Hisoka gathered up his twin brother and started running, heading for Konoha. He needed to save his twin, his better half, his light. He had to do it, no matter if he died for it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll be updating as soon as I can.


End file.
